VFW
by gt2012
Summary: On the run from the fae, Lauren finds herself in the most unlikely of hiding places. Forcing herself to make a new life and leave the battles of her old life behind her, she struggles to forget the past. With the arrival of an unexpected visitor and the new dangerous game she is playing. Lauren finds her battle has only just begun. Eventual Doccubus / T for most chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Well I'm in the part of the world that still is waiting for Lost Girl's new season to start. So I thought why not come up with a new story to fill the void. Once again I am starting from the end of season three and playing with the loose ends that were left. I will adjust the show's story a bit here and there, please forgive. Language and violence are up a bit in this story. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. And our story begins…..**

The group in the car worked to provide what medical attention they could for the two women, doing what they could to keep Lauren breathing and to keep Kenzi from going deeper into shock. The crew had no way of knowing the whole history the two friends shared or the year of change they had both been through.

**A year earlier…**

"How could you be so stupid?" was the question Lauren asked herself for the thousandth time in that day alone. Taft had gone totally mad and had the doctor at his mercy. What had started as an opportunity for Lauren make a fresh start had turned into to a nightmare of epic proportions. In her attempt to make a clean break from her life with the fae, and if she was honest with herself a clean break from Bo. Lauren had found herself ensnared in the plot of a mad man. He was forcing her to use her medical discoveries and procedures, the ones she had created to help the fae, to create hybrids of humans and fae. Her refusal to participate in this scheme now had placed the lives of her friends and loved ones in danger. The only way to save her life, the lives of her friends, and Bo's life was to out think the man. Lauren swallowed hard. Thinking things out had not, for the first time in her life, been working out so well for her. That in itself should have been a warning that Lauren's life was totally out of control.

It had been just a few weeks ago that Lauren had finally made the choice to leave Bo. It was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. Her heart broke in so many pieces that day Lauren could not even now express the pain. On the surface this whole thing was simple, Bo needed to be able to live her life fully as a succubus and her loyalty to Lauren was preventing that. For Lauren, a future of Bo staying with her just because the succubus felt she needed to live up to her promise to be a good girlfriend, well that was not enough for the doctor either. The split was the best thing for both parties if you overlooked the fact that they two people involved were totally in love with each other. Lauren had thought that she could reason her way through the pain. She had been wrong.

On top of Lauren personal life, the fae were requiring more and more from the doctor with little to no consideration for her contributions. She had saved the fae on her own once and then assisted Bo as she saved the fae for a second time. This was the fae community as a whole not just one fae life. It didn't seem to matter, the more Lauren did for the fae she was indentured to the less she seemed to matter in their eyes. It was almost as if they had begun to fear her knowledge of them as a species. Looking back, Lauren decided that the fae's treatment of her might have been to keep her in check and to keep her from realizing the power she was gaining over them. Lauren had not given this idea enough thought and it had come back to bite her.

Feelings of inferiority were not new for the doctor, in fact Lauren had felt she was a lesser being in the presence of the fae many times. Bo had made her feel less from time to time. It hadn't been on purpose but still Lauren had felt it. The fear of Bo causing Lauren harm was an unspoken issue the couple had lived with from the start of their relationship. It had taken its toll on both of them. From a purely scientific point of view it was true. Physically, there was so much that the fae had over the humans. The strength and powers the fae held were beyond anything the most gifted human could achieve.

The questions had always been then, why were humans the more populous species on the planet? Why did the fae hide their existence? Maybe that is the reason as a doctor Lauren worked so hard on research. Lauren knew the fae had their weaknesses and she was finding more and more of them. If she could help the fae with their weaknesses then surely there would be some benefit to humans too. Having no one to discuss these thoughts and finding with she posed careful theoretical questions with vaguely worded scenarios to her trusted peers on-line. Lauren was careful to modify all her questions to focus on viruses or genetic anomalies and their effect on humans. To her knowledge she was the only human researcher that had any idea of the existence of fae so no one would be the wiser.

The wild discussions and entertaining exchanges had been quite rewarding. Lauren had even used some of the suggestions to advance her research. Eventually the dialog had caught the attention of Dr. Issac Taft. The man was so charismatic that Lauren soon fell under his spell. He was intelligent and funny but most of all he saw value in her work. Taft had insisted on meeting her in person and striking up a professional relationship. His presence in her life had given Lauren something that had long been missing, pride in herself as a scientist. This time it had been her lack of thought and her trust of feelings had been her utter undoing.

Now standing as a captive in this crazy man's compound, Lauren found her mind racing as she fought to get through her feeble plan. She had to get Taft to believe that she would truly be willing to hurt Dyson. It had been such a shock to see the detainment area and all the fae held prisoner including Dyson. The two had their differences, especially when it came to Bo, but Lauren would never try to hurt him in any way. For her plan to work she had to change that perspective. Everyone had to believe that she would go beyond hurting the shifter, they had to believe that she would kill him.

The doctor had to appeal to something that Taft's mind would understand. When Lauren entered Taft's office the answer to her problem was right in front of her. Bo. Damned if she did not show up to save the day every time. Lauren knew that she was an afterthought in this rescue, but Bo was here none the less. Taft was watching Lauren closely. He knew of her feelings for the succubus. In his conniving mind, he was using Bo's presence to control Lauren. Taking a deep breath, the good doctor beat him to the punch. She lied, Lauren lied with every fiber of her being, she lied to Bo and to Taft. The doctor gave the man everything he wanted to hear. It cost her everything to do it.

Lauren heard herself saying the words to the love of her life, "You came for Dyson." Of course Bo said she could save both of them and Lauren believed her. Bo could do anything or at least she would die trying. Fighting on the doctor said, "The fae ruined my life." Bo was talking but Lauren couldn't bring herself to listen. Lauren felt her world crumbling as she said everything she needed to say in an effort to convince Taft of her sincerity. Babbling on about "doing something meaningful for humans," and "saving my kind" then Bo said she loved her. Lauren had to respond even through her heart was pounding out of her chest, "I loved you too." The hurt in Bo's eyes was sharp. The truth in the words had been a perfect platform to fool Taft into Lauren's hatred of Dyson. He fell for it. Bo would survive and with a little more luck so would Dyson and everyone else. Everyone except Lauren herself, not all of her anyway, something died in her as she turn her back and walked away from Bo.

Later as Lauren performed the surgery on Taft to make him fae she said a small prayer, to whomever might be listening, that Dyson would figure out her plan when he woke up. He would sense Taft's weakness and kill the evil man. As she hoped for the other doctor's death, she realized her life as a physician was over. No healer harbored feelings like that against another living thing. No, this was just another part of her life that had been destroyed.

The minute the procedure was over and Taft was in the clear and recovering. Lauren had been grabbed by the guards and directed to her room to wait for orders. Lauren had no intention of waiting around for Taft's rebirth as a hybrid. She had put her down time at the compound to good use when she discovered that Taft was a lunatic. For weeks she had been using the computer in her room to revive some skills she had long put aside. Lauren had installed a backdoor program in her digital research. It had been placed deep in the medical records where no one would be looking. The little program had taken sometime to build but she used it to place a nasty virus in a key area of Taft's mainframe. Lauren knew that it was strong enough to overtake any protection Taft had on his system. It would destroy everything on every device in Taft's network. No one, human or fae, could recreate her work, all her research would be destroyed.

Lauren also used some skills from her past to tap into some of the financial pathways the man had. Taft was obscenely rich and his vast wealth was trapped in banks around the world. Like a boy playing Monopoly, Taft was always tinkering with his wealth. Careless with the belief that his compound was a sanctuary, Lauren had back tracked his financials easily. Moving into his accounts with relative ease, the doctor discovered that the man use offshore accounts. He used banks that didn't ask many questions when it came to transfers of money.

She set up her own accounts in the same banks and had started transferring small amounts from Taft's holdings into the accounts under her control. Careful to keep the IP addresses associated with Taft network the transfers seemed to be on the up and up. Using a trickle program, Lauren started with small transfers then by design exponentially increased the amounts over time, one penny became two pennies, four pennies became sixteen and so on. As long as bottom lines for the banks did not change no one would be the wiser.

Setting the transfer requests within the banks own systems, the programs had been hitting Taft's accounts for two weeks and had pulled less than two hundred dollars from each account. The low amounts did not bother Lauren she knew this amount would quickly grow over time. The success was that the transfers were now a regular occurrence in the system. There would be no red flags to stop future transfers, Lauren thought to herself, "the beauty of an automated world." The programs would last almost thirty days then delete itself after a single transfer to a bank that Lauren used for her own banking purposes. Smiling as she did the math in her head. Figuring in the exponential growth, over ten million dollars would be moved at the end of thirty days. The doctor multiplied that by the ten banks she tapped worldwide. "Well," Lauren thought with a grim smile, "Taft did destroy her world and she was owed some compensation for that." It was still not nearly enough. Lauren hoped she would live long enough to put the man's money to some good use.

Lauren called for the guard as she started the virus program on the computer. She tucked a few things in the waistband of her pants and took deep breaths to calm down. When the man entered, she requested to be taken outside for a walk. Her reasoning was that the fresh air was needed after her time in surgery. The guard was not surprised by the request. Everyone knew that Dr. Lewis was a big believer in the power of fresh air. Taft had always approved it so the guard just followed her to the back of the estate and expanse of the back woods. Lauren knew she would have to pick the right moment to run for it to stand any chance of making a successful escape.

Luck was with her for once, the minute they reached the porch Lauren heard the alarm bells go off. Lauren smiled and thought of Bo. This was an unexpected opportunity for her but she took it. The guard grabbed for her but Lauren put a lock hold on his arm and flipped him. The surprised guard slammed into the wood of the porch. Allowing no time for recovery, Lauren hit two pressure points that stunned the man further and then blocked his air way till he passed out. Checking his vitals Lauren was assured she had done no lasting damage she made her escape. The doctor ran and never looked back.

xxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

"Hero to dick in six sentences…you are unbelievable!" Kenzi shook her head. The handsome, infuriating stranger had her totally off balance.

"This kind of information requires this type of tribute. I don't make the rules." said Massimo. He had just the slightest of smirks on his face.

"Fine," Kenzi said and then cussed to herself as this wasn't the first time she had traded a kiss for information, but she thought she had moved beyond that now. She was trapped. All hell had broken loose in the Dahl and she could feel her situation getting worse. This man before her had been a source of frustration all day, but Bo needed her to get the information so she had no alternative. Kenzi leaned in for a fast brush of lips and instead was met by a warm gentle kiss that turned into something much more. What had started as nothing but a business transaction had in mere moments become a life changing event for both parties.

Massimo pulled the needed energy from the kiss but he couldn't leave it at that. The human's essence tasted of whiskey and hot sauce and dark chocolate and…the list could just keep going. God it was intoxicating, she was intoxicating and he almost broke into a laugh at the thrill of this feeling. Finally coming to his senses, Massimo pulled back at the same time the woman he had been holding in his soft embrace did to. There was a pause between them as they just looked into each other's eyes. Breaking the spell and bringing fingers to her lips, Kenzi asked a little breathless, "What the hell was that?"

"That," the man smiled, he couldn't help it. "That was something." Massimo forced himself to walk away. He had to fulfill his bargain with the valkyrie. It was the druid way of life but this was not an easy retreat. The druid thought he would never see this woman again and figured it was for the best. He could get lost in her and could not think of one reason why that would be a bad idea.

It was a week later that Massimo found out how right his thoughts had been. The valkyrie got her trap for the succubus. More importantly, the druid got paid and had enough money to try to make some type of start somewhere new. Everything was as it should be so why the hell did he feel so empty. Maybe he would go find that fine little human and…No that was a bad idea, he had to do something else. Where did one go to not feel empty anymore? The bar of course. Massimo had entered this small poorly lit establishment at some point and now could not figure out how to leave.

The light of the door being opened made all the dwellers of the dark interior cringe. The druid turned away and held up his glass for another. A bar stool creaked as it swiveled to allow a new drinker to take a seat. A second glass was set down on the bar next to his glass as the double whiskey neat was repeated in the new container. He turned to say something to the newcomer but the words froze on his lips. All he could do was smile. Kenzi downed the drink in two gulps and then pulled in a quick breath to let the fire of the alcohol settle.

"What are you doing here?" Massimo said or at least that is what he meant to say. His brow furrowed as he thought about the sounds that had left his mouth. Muttering something about "this is the man who is going to change my life," the small woman rifled his pockets and found his wallet. She paid off the tab and then dragged the druid back into the world of the living.

Massimo vaguely remembered a very large man picking him up and placing him in the back of his own van. There was also some type of exchange where Kenzi hugged and then handed the big guy keys. It was as if the two of them were saying good-bye. The woman jumped in the driver's seat and then after that things all went black.

There was a constant whooshing sound and no matter how Massimo concentrated he could not make it go away. He woke up in the back of his van with the taste of something that had died in his mouth. Recognizing the signs of the massive hangover he moved slowly and with great purpose. Once realizing he was in his own van, Massimo started finding his medicinal supplies with easy. Within five minutes he had thrown together the first part of his hangover tonic. Downing it in three quick gulps he fought the urge to puke. There was the tingle and then the pounding in his head stopped. "Thank you!" the man whispered to some unseen deity.

That is when he smelled the bacon. He must have been out of it to miss bacon. He tried to make himself presentable but it was a hopeless cause. He opened the back and stepped outside. He was at a campsite. He was at a campsite that overlooked a huge lake. Standing next to the grate like object that served as cook top Kenzi had two skillets up, one with bacon and the other with eggs. "You need some help?" the man winced as the words sounded lame.

Kenzi looked over her shoulder and the shook her head. "Aww…no, but you can do something for me." She smiled sweetly and Massimo straightened. "Shower now…buddy you stink." The woman pointed to the nearby facilities and then turned back to her chef duties. The druid was all ready to be offended but then thought better of it as the breeze settled and he got a whiff of himself. Massimo turned and grabbed a few essentials from the van then was off. The coin driven contraption made for a quick wash down. The druid finished with a fast shave and moved back to the van. His breakfast was waiting and even better there was a cup of coffee next to it.

Kenzi had finished her meal and was sitting on the picnic table watching the water with her coffee in her hand. Massimo took a seat and dug in. The two were silent as the coffee was finished and the dishes were burned away in the pit. After a moment in the van for the second round of hangover helper, Massimo took a seat next to Kenzi.

She cleared her throat, "You said you could make me fae. Is that true?" Massimo felt his heart drop and his emotions must have shown on his face. Of course this is why she had found him. He had researched Kenzi for that last job and his angle to approach her had been to prey upon her uneasy relationship with the fae. Kenzi flushed red seeing how his expression changed, "Damn it. I should have known better." she said. It was little more than a whisper. She stood and threw her empty paper coffee cup into the fire. "Take me back to…" Massimo grabbed her arm. She stopped talking and looked at him.

"Why in the hell do you want to be fae?" he asked. There was something so serious in his tone it took Kenzi back. "Kenzi, right?" he said. It was the first time he had used her name. She nodded but said nothing as she was caught by the look in his eyes. "Kenzi there is nothing so bad, so important, that you would need to give up your humanity and become fae. Trust me I know. I know from experience."

A tear ran down Kenzi's face, "You said I looked like an outsider. You were right. I have been the outsider my whole life and now that I have found a... family, better and more accepting than my real one. I need to be able to fit in, be worthy of..."

Massimo couldn't stop himself he pulled her to him. Kenzi moved to push him back but he did not let go. "I am not a good guy, but I think you know that. You said you didn't trust me, and you shouldn't." he pushed her out to arm's length but kept a hold of her. "Listen to me. I know all that you have done for your friends… and for the fae in general." Kenzi went to ask questions he stopped her. "Do you really think that by being fae you could have done more? That maybe you could have done a better job?" The woman looked doubtful and a little confused by his words. "Do you think that you will be better accepted by the people you care about, and who care about you, if you can run faster or read minds or whatever you want to do?" There was a harshness to his voice that cut into Kenzi.

"Massimo, I just need to know if you can do this. Can you make me fae?" Kenzi asked. The need in her voice was telling. This was something she felt so strongly about.

The druid swallowed and then answered, "I can make you fae." He paused and looked at her. "But I won't." Anger flashed in the woman's eyes. "I won't, Kenzi until you realize what you are worth as a human." Massimo release Kenzi so fast she almost fell. "Then when I am convinced that you understand your worth as a human, I will consider your request. This is more than I was offered so don't argue."

He moved to walk away from the now speechless female but turned back. The thought of this person feeling less than her true worth hurt him. She needed to feel something else. "I require a tribute to start this process." he said with a tone to his voice he couldn't hide.

Kenzi sighed and reached a hand into a pocket. He stopped her, "No, I believe you know my price." He looked into those beautiful eyes and continued, "It is the same fee you paid on our first meeting. When I helped you identify that object in the picture." Kenzi eyes flashed with anger and then something else. "I don't make the rules." Massimo said.

"You are a bastard." said Kenzi. "I will not…" She never got the rest of the words out. Massimo closed the distance and had her in his arms. The kiss was not like before. What had been warm and soft on their first encounter, something that held a hint of what could be between them. This kiss was lightning powered and almost overwhelming in its depth of feeling. Massimo pushed Kenzi away afraid of his actions if they continued. Damn what this woman did to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew something was just not the way it should be, but the sensations of pleasure he was feeling pushed any concerns far, far away.

"What are you doing to me when we kiss?" Kenzi was touching her lips again but there was almost anger in her voice and eyes. "Are you an incubus or something because I don't appreciate the push of power." She shuttered as if the druid was somehow taking advantage of her in some way. The feeling was amazing but she had been taken advantage of too many times to let her guard down.

Massimo looked at her offended, "What?" he was too quick with his answer. "I'm a druid. I don't have any powers like that. When we kiss I don't do anything to you other than…kiss you." They were looking at each other now with curiosity and something more. He was lying, all be it a white lie, but it was almost like he wanted his words to be the truth instead of something more sinister. Kenzi could not explain it but she just knew the guy was hiding something from her. What was more shocking to her was that she found she didn't really care.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who stopped by to check out the story. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs, great to read some familiar names on the lists. The story takes a dark turn, it hasn't been an easy road for our girls. There is some stronger language and violence in this one. Interested and nervous to find out what you think… **

It had been three months and Kenzi still had to smile when she woke up in the arms of Massimo. It had not taken long for their relationship to move to the next level, then the next level and so on. It was so intense and the pace so crazy that Kenzi could not help but loved it, even though she knew in the back of her mind she was just avoiding her real life. Massimo made her feel for lack of a better word, included. For some reason she avoided the word loved, when she easily could have gone there. He included her in all he did. The druid treated her as an equal as he taught her the ends and outs of his life as a druid. Where he made her feel like an equal, she cured his loneliness and filled that empty feeling he had inside. What they were feeling was lust, mixed with fun, mixed with who knew what, but it was something they both needed even if neither one of the partners could explain it.

Kenzi had laughed when she found that life as a druid was not much different from her life on the streets. She fit in without a struggle. A major difference was that instead of being the one following the rules set by others. She and Massimo were the ones in control, most of the time at least. Druid might just as well been Latin for master con artist. Well master con artist with the ability to manipulate nature to the benefit of faes and humans. None the less, it was still a game of supply and demand. Massimo was a master at the game and Kenzi wasn't too bad in her own right, a little rusty but still she had a trick or two up her sleeve that had come in handy when negotiating deals.

A strong arm pulled her close and Kenzi felt Massimo looking at her. "Good morning," he said and then smiled a sexy lazy smile as she met his eyes. She hadn't worked her way out of the van while he was asleep so drawing herself away from him might take a while. She blushed and seeing her emotions so plainly on her face the druid laughed and dropped his head down to kiss her gently. He did not stop and Kenzi didn't want him to. Massimo rolled the couple over and leaned in at better angle, with a low chuckle he began a trail of light kisses down towards Kenzi's neck and then lower. Massimo's hands began to drift down too. Touching and caressing, providing thousands of reasons why staying put for an hour or two might be just the way to start the day. Kenzi let out a sigh as she melted into the embrace of the man and pulled him tighter.

After a late breakfast and a weapons training session, Massimo got a call from a client and the pair hit the road for a business trip. Massimo had insisted that Kenzi be able to protect herself. It was the first step in building up her self-worth as he called it. The druid never let Kenzi forget that she needed to believe in herself. The feeling that she could protect herself in the supernatural world she lived in would go a long way to improve Kenzi's feeling of being an equal amongst her friends. Not having to rely on others to have to step in to fight her battles for her was a great idea to Kenzi. Massimo had lived a long life and was an expert with weapons of all types. So Kenzi got to pick the weapon she would be training with and much to Massimo's surprise Kenzi chose a samurai sword.

"Your weapon of choice is a samurai sword?" the druid was really trying not to laugh. The look on the girl's face was so serious. "Okay, the sword it is." Kendo had been the type of training Massimo had focused on with a bit of self-defense and street knife fighting thrown in for good measure. Kenzi was a natural with the blade and the training sessions became a challenge for Massimo as he had to find new and interesting ways to hone the woman's skills. The way he saw it she was almost his equal after three months and would surpass him in a year.

Jumping into the van, the couple traveled down the shoreline to work a deal with a local warlock. He needed medical attention for a cold but didn't trust the local fae medical center to help him out. "Too many do-gooders there. I don't trust them not to turn me into the light fae for … things in my past." The big man had grumbled then the warlock quickly turned his head and sneezed. The sound was so violent he knocked out two windows in his neighbor's house. "Crap." he groaned. "Good thing the bastard is at work."

"Hey, cover your mouth when you do that." said Kenzi taking a step back. The magically magnified blast was as scary as it was loud.

The warlock laughed, "Right and blow my arm off. No thank you. I never have control of that particular portion of my magic when I have a head cold." The man sounded only halfway apologetic.

Massimo pulled Kenzi behind him as the couple returned to the van and the druid worked up a tonic for the magic fae while she took a nap. It took the better part of the day and it was dark when he finished and handed the man four vials of blood red liquid. The warlock smiled at the familiar remedy. "Just like Mom used to make. I can never get it to work out right. Same price?" the warlock asked.

"You owe me a favor," said the druid with a smile as the men shook hands. The two parties parted company happy with the arrangement. Kenzi had learned that Massimo worked with a network of people, some more trusted than others. Getting the fae what they needed, anything they needed, was how he made a living. Trading favors was just as good as cash in a druid's line of work. The couple walked to the van and jumped in to find a place to camp for the night. Just as Massimo was about to turn the key there was a violent banging on the side of the van. Kenzi fought the need to scream in fear but a small squeak might have slipped out.

"Druid we need to talk," a slightly slurred voice said. No, it was a hiss, allowing herself a bit of time to process, Kenzi decided that there was definitely a hiss to the tone. Massimo let out a nearly silent stream of rancid cuss words. Kenzi looked out her window and saw the warlock pull the blinds in his house shut. No help was coming from his end. "Stay here," said Massimo and he was very serious. Popping the latch on the glove compartment he reached in and pulled out a small canister. Massimo gave it to Kenzi and said, "Get your sword out too. No matter what you hear do not open this door." The druid growled and knew by the look in Kenzi's eyes that the last part he said would be flatly ignored. Kenzi looked like she was about to speak but Massimo shook his head and pointed to the label. Her eyes went wide as she read the word grenade. He kissed her fast and hard. In disbelief, she watched him open the door and then slam it shut quickly behind him.

"Good evening," said Massimo. His voice was cocky and he sounded so sure of himself. Kenzi instantly knew that they were in serious danger. "Little early for you two to be up and at'em," the voice of the druid was that of the smooth con man. The calm sound masking the frantic 'Oh my God or what the hell' that was hiding underneath. Kenzi had used that tone in various situations all her life. To her dismay all those situations had been very bad.

"The early bird gets the worm," hissed a second voice. "Where is the woman?"

"I fulfilled my deal long ago with your people. The woman is none of your concern now." There was a sound of apprehension in Massimo's voice as he snapped his answer.

There was a cold hissing laugh and the first voice said, "You fulfilled the Valkyrie's deal to trap the succubus for the master, yes. But we were not done with you by a long shot." The cold laugh sounded once more then faded into silence. Kenzi's mind raced. The valkyrie? Was that Tamsin? If it was that meant the succubus was Bo. Kenzi felt nauseous, when was the last time she thought about Bo or Dyson or anyone besides Massimo. She tried to think back but last memory of her old life was of that intense kiss Massimo and she had shared at the campsite where she had asked him to turn her fae. Fighting to keep breathing Kenzi realized that she just didn't seem to care about much after that. The thought slammed her brain. Reaching for the door handle she almost threw it open but stopped at the sound of Massimo's voice.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have no debt to settle with you. We are even." The man's voice was angry and confused. "All I had to do was supply the tonics to Tamsin. There was nothing more asked of me." The last statement sound less assured than the others.

"See it in his eyes." The second voice hissed, "I love this part. When they realize how totally mind fucked they have been."

Kenzi could not take it anymore and she yanked the door to the van open and ran around to join the fray. "What the hell…." The words died on her lips. She had seen this type of creature before, vampires. Two of them stood in front of the druid with smug smiles on their faces. Massimo cursed and pulled her roughly to his side as she openly gapped at the two visitors.

"How nice of the little woman to join us." The vampire on the right said. He inhaled deeply taking in her human scent. His fangs grew long enough that the sharp ends were visible between his lips.

"Control yourself fool," said the vampire on the left. "Master will not be pleased if we feed on his prize before he gets to use her to make her friend more agreeable to his needs."

Pulling her sword up to a ready position, "I don't think feeding is something you want to consider tonight."

"Come now little one," the vampire said with in mild disgust. "A sword is a truly honorable weapon but for a little girl such as yourself, it is a ridiculous choice of defense." He waved his hand towards her and continued speaking, "Besides we are not here to kill you. A friend of yours, Bo is her name, is in need of some company. Our master is her host at the moment and would like to provide her some companionship. If you would join us…" the vampire was interrupted by Massimo's snorts of laughter.

"Your master is a very old, powerfully evil son of a bitch. He does not host any one. He captures them, and then feeds off them till he finally kills them. If Bo was captured she is not alive or she is among his undead swarm. Do not believe a word they say. You stay with me Kenzi. Better yet get back in the van." Massimo was tense and Kenzi knew that he would not let them take her if he could help it.

"Why on Earth would she want to stay with you? Oh that's right, you two have a little passionate affair going on." The vampire on the right smiled, "Only problem is the whole thing is a thrall." Massimo pulled in his breath. The vampire continued, "Yes, a wonderful little suggestion placed in your mind by our master. Hope you two have had fun playing house." Shifting his attention to Kenzi, the vampire smiled kindly, the girl shivered at the wrongness in the expression, "This man was given the task of stalking you and finding your weaknesses." Kenzi stole a look at the druid but never lowered her sword.

Seeing the slight shift in Kenzi's attention the vampire grinned wider and continued his explanation. "He and his friend, Tamsin, got drunk one night and offended the wrong being. To live as they were and escape the curse of existing as the undead under our master's power, they had to perform a task or two of our master's choosing. Tamsin, being the one most at fault, had to deliver the succubus of the blood king's family stock to our master. Our boy Massimo had to provide the spells she needed to get that done."

"Bullshit! You're lying, Tamsin's a valkyrie she couldn't be taken…." Kenzi was interrupted.

"True, true but if our master placed the suggestion in her mind that the Valkyrie are helpless against his powers, she might not have realized that she was in no danger of his curse. Maybe she still doesn't know that she's been thralled either." the two vamps tittered high pitched laughs at Massimo and Kenzi's confused faces. "Master is so good at this type of thing." the first vampire cooed with almost a lust like sound to his praise.

The second vampire now spoke up getting back to business, "You do know Massimo used the energy from your first kiss to create a trap for Bo. Your energy is the reason your best friend was taken so easy into a master vampire's tender care." Massimo looked quickly at Kenzi. There was pain in his eyes, the story was true.

"Tsk, Tsk," was the sound that left the vampire's mouth. "Well then it should not surprise you that Massimo here could not be let off with just some of his druid parlor tricks after offending the master. No, our master witnessed his tapping of your energy in the Dahl and used him for a future trap. Before the little druid left the Dahl, master placed a thrall on him to make him believe he cared for you." Reaching out with a hand, the movement so quick Kenzi didn't really even see the movement until it was over. The vampire ruffled Massimo's hair as if he was school boy, "He really doesn't have any true feeling for you or you for him. It is all an illusion placed there by our master."

The shocked looks on the couple just encourage the vamp to explain further. "Our master put a little extra kick into his thrall on the druid so if he kissed you again he would pass the gift to you too. Well it is so obvious that our druid did indeed kiss you again. It must have been a doozy too." The vampire smiled as the memory touched the two before him. "It gave the two of you the feeling of needing, even wanting each other. And now look at the happy couple, living in a van, forgetting former lives and responsibilities all to be together. I might need a tissue."

"It is not true Kenzi. You came to find me. Remember? Damn it, I do have feeling for you. I do love you. What we feel, it is real." said Massimo with desperation in his voice. The words made Kenzi's heart do flips. It was everything she ever wanted to hear from him.

"I love you too Massimo." The words shot out of her mouth and she almost lowered the sword to pull him to her. They looked at one another in shock and then horror and then with sadness.

"Mind fuck, ain't it a bitch," laughed the vamp. "Step aside druid, she truly means nothing to you. Check your heart if you doubt my words." Massimo went still. The looks on the two vampire faces were ones of pure satisfaction. "Druid, now your debt has been paid. Step aside and we will take the girl to our master and you will be free to go with the reminder never to cross paths with the Wanderer again."

Kenzi was frantic, "Massimo?" she said weakly. Her heart and mind broken and hurting from the jumbled feelings racing through her.

He turned to look at Kenzi, there was nothing in his eyes that she could read except for pain. "I guess… no I know we were good together," the druid said with a flat emotionless voice. "I have given you all I could in our time together. It is time to share your gifts with the master and his friends here." Kenzi lowered her sword. What was he doing? The man kept speaking, "I suggest you use those things quickly before they get you back to their master." Kenzi dropped her head and allowed her sword to drop to the ground as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. She placed her hands in her coat pockets.

"Massimo don't do this. Please." pleaded Kenzi and she raised her eyes to look at him. He winked and she pulled the pin on the grenade as she drew it from her pocket and threw it. Diving at Kenzi, the druid knocked her to the ground as an insanely bright light blasted through the night. There was hardly a sound and no concussive blast to the weapon. The contents just shot out of the device like opening a soda after it had been shaken, foaming material that released nothing but an unbelievable bright light.

The vampire nearest Massimo burned to ash in moments as the phosphorescent blast released its stored light energy. The second vampire was faster and had leapt away using the milliseconds of protection his companion's body provided as a shield. He was back now with a vengeance. Massimo fought to scramble to his feet and grabbed for Kenzi's dropped sword. He pushed Kenzi towards the van as he moved to the weapon. She fell, trapped under the van, and unable to prevent the crushing blow they both knew was coming. The vampire's hand moving at incredible speed slapped the sword from the druid's hands. Caught without any weapon the druid was no match for the creature before him and he knew it.

"Stupid little druid," the vampire was pulsing around him faster than Kenzi could follow. One moment the vampire was to the right of Massimo, next he was straight in front of druid. The vampire was playing with the man like a cat with mouse. "It didn't have to be this hard." The vampire's claw-like hands slammed into the druid's midsection like a spear. "You die and she still will be taken to the master to play with." The creature squeezed something deep inside the druid and he screamed. "Mores the pity that…"

The sword never made a sound as it sliced through the neck of the vampire. Kenzi, the forgotten one in the mix, lowered the weapon as she kicked the vampire's headless corpus away and he fell backwards pulling his hand from the cavernous wound in Massimo's chest. Falling to her knees Kenzi tried to find a place to put her hands to stop the flow of blood. A thick coughing sound stopped her motion.

"Don't Kenzi, they use poison in their attacks." Massimo rumbled, his voice weakening as he fought to talk. Kenzi tried to comfort him but they both knew he was dying. "Kenzi," the druid shifted in pain. "They… I do love you… I do."

Kenzi was crying. "I love you too." She grabbed his hand and held tight.

Massimo opened his mouth and shuttered, "I never would have hurt you… Bo…a mistake…we were tricked... I love you…I would have told you." He was close to losing conciseness as he strained to manage the agony he was in. He focused on her with tear filled eyes, "It was real… It was real… it was..." a bubble of blood erupted from his mouth and the druid went still.

"Massimo!" yelled Kenzi, "Massimo!" but she knew it was too late. She placed his hand over his chest and then grabbed to hold the other one. "It was real." she whispered, "It was…" she didn't finish as she leaned close and kissed his forehead gently. The tears finally stopped as she sat in silence holding her sword in one hand and the hand of her dead lover in the other. The love and contentment that had filled her body seeped away to be replaced with anger and rage. She would have her revenge if it was the last thing she did.

If Kenzi had learned anything from her times on the streets it was that she never had the luxury of time. There was no time to enjoy, no time to be scared, and now there was no time to morn. She moved as if she was acting out a part in a play. She pulled Massimo's body into the van covering him in the blankets they had shared as a bed. She pulled out a lighter and a bottle of vodka. It was no secret to anyone that vampires were nothing more than walking corpses with fashion sense. That made them good kindling for fires, Bo had taught her that long ago. With eyes as cold as ice, Kenzi poured the alcohol over the head and body of the vampire. She took a long tug from the bottle then smashed the container on the ground. Bending low she ignited the hair on the vampire's head then kicked the burning body part so it rested against the rest of him. She watched emotionless as the body flared brightly and then burned down to a pile of ash in mere moments.

The sound of sirens in the distance said that someone had called the cops. It wasn't the warlock but maybe his neighbor had finally come home from work. It didn't matter to Kenzi really. She walked calmly to a high-end sedan painted black with tinted windows. The vehicle screamed vampire and was not there when Massimo and she had arrived. Smashing the driver's side window with the handle end of her sword, Kenzi located the GPS and pried the unit out of the dash. Kenzi also found a cell phone, there was nothing more to take. Popping the trunk she found two bags of weapons and took them with her. Jumping in the van she pulled away from the scene. Kenzi drove all night and well into the next morning, there was only one place to go.

It was ten o'clock in the morning when she pulled into the parking lot of the Dahl. Slowing opening the door of the van she stepped out into the sunlight. At one time she might have worried about her appearance, but after driving through the night with the body of her dead lover in the back of her vehicle, Kenzi had other things on her mind. She stumbled the first few steps but soon had her balance. There was no change in her pace as she moved through the door and into the building. The familiarity of the tavern struck her and she almost teared up. Trick's voice sounded from the back, "Give me a minute, we just opened." Kenzi walked to the bar in silence and sat on a stool.

"Now what can I get for…." The bar keeps words died on his lips. "Kenzi, my god girl where have you been?" He had been smiling but the expression dropped and he was now just staring at her. "Are you okay? Where's Bo? She is with you, right?"

"I have a body in the back of my van," the words fell from Kenzi's lips in a quiet rush. "It's Massimo, he was ….. a friend," her voice cracked as she fought for control, "he was killed by vampires." She started to sway on her feet. Trick moved around the bar as fast as he could. He reached Kenzi's side in time to catch her as her legs gave out. Lowering them both to the ground Kenzi managed to say, "Trick, they have Bo, the vampires have Bo." She passed out cold in his arms.

Trick growled, "Kenzi," he shook her by the shoulders, "Kenzi, wake up!" but it was no use. "Damn it!" he yelled and gently laid the girl on the ground. He moved to the bar and grabbed the phone. In moments he had Dyson on the line.

"Trick, what can I do for you?" said Dyson with a question in his voice. The man never called him at the police station unless there was trouble.

"I need you do get to the Dahl right away. Bring Tamsin with you." It was an order not a request from the blood king. The wolf shifter became very attentive as the barkeep continued, "I am putting a call into Hale. We have a situation." Not waiting for the wolf to reply or accept the request, Trick hung up.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

There it was. The tingle of power was unmistakable. The old master swallowed a last mouth full of the warm thick liquid and then made himself pull away from his favorite snack. The succubus's head rolled forward drained of her energy for the moment. He ran his tongue over his blood soaked lips and teeth. She was delectable of course he knew she would be. The offspring of a powerful line of succubus women and the grand-daughter to the blood king himself. To a vampire the blood she contained was the finest of vintages. Blood filled with lust and power flowing freely through a scrumptious living body. Holding his hand out, the Wanderer watched as the flesh of his body renewed. Plumping up to that firm youthful living flesh appearance that made him the envy of his swarm. He let the appendage drift down the body of the succubus, stopping to caress her breasts.

"Get your filthy hands off me." she growled. "Or I will…"

"Or you will do what my child?" he said and grabbed her breast more firmly then dropped his hand away from her body and licked her neck wound to gather a last quick taste of her. He saw her eyes flash blue as she focused her power. Laughing at her, "Bo, my dear, how many times do I have to tell you vampires do not have chi. You are so, so very slow on the up…." He froze. He felt the blood inside him shifting. Holding his hand up he gasp in horror as it began to age, loosing that youthful look he was just admiring. He reached out and slapped Bo hard across the face to break her concentration. He whirled around as he hid the fact that he was watching his hand for any more signs of regression.

The low laugh made the Wanderer turn, Bo was looking up at him with dark hate filled eyes, "There is a price to drinking my blood. I am getting better at controlling it. It is just a matter of time, you bastard, before I gather enough control to kill you."

"My dear, it has been three months. Yes, three months, you have been so generously sharing your power with me." He licked his lips and kicked at the chains that held her to the wall. "Delicious." Bo shuttered and tried to ignore the throbbing wound on her neck. "I am afraid you will be dead long before you manage that type of control over your blood." The vampire scoffed as he walked to the door. He opened the cell door and closed it quietly behind him. He listened to the woman scream in rage and breathed a sigh of relief that she did not see how badly she had hurt him. He really need to gain some type of leverage over the bitch.

In the empty hallway, the Wanderer pulled up his shirt and found his body covered in deep bruises. He called out and servants rounded the corner and moved around him, "Attend her," he said coolly. A vampire led three human women towards Bo's cell. They were slaves held in a thrall for the amusement of the swarm the Wanderer controlled. These human's lived out their lives never knowing they should be doing anything else but pleasing their masters.

The Wanderer reached out and grabbed the last one in line. He bit into the woman's neck with such intensity she whimpered in his arms. Normally swarm humans were used for quick snacks and sex but remained unharmed for the most part. The master drained this woman of her blood in moments and then dropped her lifeless body to the ground. "Clean that up." He growled and walked away. The servant vampire nodded. He opened the door to the cell and directed the remaining women inside ordering them to attend the prisoner. He closed and locked the cell door as he removed the body of the dead girl.

Bo head snapped up at the sound of the door and cussed at the sight of the two women moving towards her. The Wanderer was a such a bastard. Draining her blood and lowering her energy to levels that made her need to feed almost uncontrollable. The man must get his jollies from watching her fight her natural instincts. He saw humans as food and this was his way of feeding her and keeping her alive so he could continue his feeding on her. When she refused to feed fully with sex or kill the thralls he presented for their chi, it became a game to him to tempt her after each of his attacks. If he was hoping for a show he was disappointed. Bo would never let things get that far. She had practice being careful with humans and pulling chi. She had far too much practice being careful during other activities. Bo shook her head; she would not let herself go there. Not now when she could not do anything about that situation. Lauren was an issue for another time and place.

"Ladies you don't have to do this." Bo said and shifted her body as much as she could towards the wall. "I release you. Go away. Your services are unneeded." The first woman reached out and touched her face and then, carefully avoiding the bite marks, started to trail her soft hands down the succubus's body. Bo tried to ignore the feelings the woman's touch were generating, Bo tried "Your master is calling." The second woman giggled and pressed a soft kiss on Bo's shoulder and then moved to place a hard kiss on Bo's lips. The succubus responded in spite of herself and kissed her back.

Catching herself, Bo turned her head to free herself from the contact before things went too far. Once again there was no choice, Bo let her succubus rise. She pulled chi from both women until they fell to her feet unconscious. Swearing to herself she felt her body begin to regenerate. "Damn you." It was never a full recovery and she was slowly feeling the effects of the master vampire's feedings. If she did not find a way to free herself she would either end up killing one of the humans he brought in as food or dying herself. Bo let out a defeated laugh and pulled on the chains. "Free myself, fat chance," she thought. "They will come for me." The succubus was losing hope, "Who am I kidding?" she added, "It's not like anyone even knows where I am." and she sagged in the harsh biting hold of the chains.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Hey everyone – thanks for the follows, reads and reviews. Also thanks so much for the hints as to where to find the new season of Lost Girl on-line – much appreciated. Had a few questions as to when various characters are going to show up. This first section of the story is (hopefully –lol-) weaving the back stories of all our girls so they collide in a later chapter and then the story moves forward with them as a group. As for Lauren and Bo – this is a slow burn doccubus so please be patient. Just an FYI, I am looking to be posting on Saturdays and Wednesdays unless life gets in the way. Okay, so off we go….**

Kenzi woke up in the very familiar surroundings of the shack Bo and she had called home for several years. She was in Bo's bedroom. With a quiet groan she tried to convince herself that what she had experienced was nothing more than a drunken hallucination or a nightmare. After squeezing her eyes shut for a moment and hoping for that particular form of the truth settle in, Kenzi gave up and accepted that for the last three months she had been under a spell of a master vampire. A spell which made her love a man…could she say she loved him? Her stomach tightened and for a moment she thought she might be sick. Shaking off the feelings of unease as fast as they appeared, Kenzi worked to harden her heart. Whoever Massimo was to her and whatever he had meant to her didn't matter, she made a vow to avenge his death and she was a woman of her word.

The smell of coffee and the mumble of voices drifted up from the kitchen. Kenzi showered quickly then dressed in a plain black T-shirt and fatigue pants from Bo's dresser. After knotting the back of the shirt and rolling the waist band to adjust the fit of the pants, Kenzi rummaged through more of her best friend's belonging and found a knife and sheath. Strapping it to her leg, she looked for her sword. It was not in the room. It would have to be located soon and fitted with a sheath as well. Walking around unarmed was no longer an option. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked back into reality.

"What vampires are we talking about Trick." said Hale. "The council informed me that the light fae have treaties of nonaggression with several swarms but …." the young Ash's words died on his lips as he turned with the rest to look a Kenzi. The group was populated with the usual suspects plus one, Tamsin. Trick, Dyson and Hale were on stools at the bar, the valkyrie was in the kitchen manning the coffee pot. No one said a word as the newcomer walked towards them. Hale opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't get any words out, no one could. The change in their friend was palatable.

Kenzi nodded to the group and walked in silence to the kitchen. Moving past the men, she pushed her way by Tamsin towards the liquor cabinet near the sink. "Hey Kenzi, maybe now's the time for coffee, huh?" Hale finally pushed words from his lips. She flatly ignored him as she grabbed two bottles. The bottle of vodka and whiskey were equally full as she weighed them out in her hands. Reaching to the side she picked up a shot glass and after a moment of decision she poured a shot of the whiskey. With a quick motion she downed the amber liquid and closed her eyes at the burn in her chest. She then grabbed the vodka bottle by the neck and smashed it over Tamsin's head. The valkyrie dropped dazed to the floor from the unexpected attack.

"Kenzi, what the hell? What are you doing?" yelled the group of men and they made to move toward Kenzi but stopped in their tracks at the sight of Kenzi's knife. It was at Tamsin's throat.

"Hale, I see your lips twitch and I cut her throat. You too Dyson, don't move a muscle. She is a valkyrie and tougher than just about everyone in this room." said Kenzi with a growl to her voice. Tamsin blinked and moved to sit up, her movements brought her neck into contact with Kenzi's blade. "The Wanderer sends his regards, bitch." said Kenzi. The blonde's eyes went wide with alarm. She continued, "Ya, I know about your deal with the devil. It got Massimo killed." Kenzi saw a flash of pain cross Tamsin's eyes. It was the only thing that kept Kenzi from slashing the woman's throat.

"What are you talking about Kenzi?" said Trick. "What deal?"

"Before two of the Wanderer's swarm killed Massimo, they shared how Tamsin here made a deal with a master vamp named the Wanderer to save her skin. He made her help him capture Bo." Kenzi bit out the words sharply. "What Tamsin doesn't know is that she is still doing the vampires dirty work. She is under a thrall."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tamsin sputtered and tried to move again. This time Kenzi's blade drew blood. The blonde winced and stilled her motion.

"I wouldn't try that again." Said Kenzi and her eyes flashed with anger and then calmed. "Listen to me, vampires are no threat to you Tamsin. Do you understand that? The Wanderer and his swarm are no danger to you. They cannot hurt you. You didn't have to help him before and you don't have to do it now."

The valkyrie laughed, "Well of course…." Her words trailed off. She looked at the others in the room her face showed her doubt, and then the shock of her own thoughts hit her. The group watched as Tamsin began to shake. Kenzi ground her teeth together. At least the bastard had controlled her with love and lust. Tamsin had been controlled with fear by the looks of it.

Trick said quickly, "Tamsin, you are not in danger from any vampire no matter how strong. As a Valkyrie you are protected by Odin, he already has your allegiance." Hale and Dyson followed up with additional assurances. Tamsin began to cry in relief as the fear she had been living under for years now was broken. She then let out a strangled screamed in anger for how she had been used all this time.

Kenzi stood and wiped the woman's blood off her knife with a dish cloth. She reached down and helped Tamsin stand but then quickly walked away. She needed to put some space between her and the woman, while she walked she said, "With that settled, tell us how much information you shared with the vamp about Bo and tell us where the bastard is holed up."

Tamsin swallowed hard, "Is Massimo really dead?" she stepped back at the look Kenzi gave her. "I'm so sorry… he was a friend. He and I were…." Kenzi threw her knife and it shot by Tamsin's head, missing her by an inch or so. The sharp military grade blade stuck in the wall at the far end of the kitchen. Tamsin let out a shout and glared at Kenzi. She glared back and then dropped eye contact just in case Tamsin pulled the doubt powers out.

"What are you doing?" shouted Dyson and looked at Kenzi, really looked at her for the first time. A sadness hit him as the wolf saw the flatness of his friend's eyes. He realized just how badly Kenzi had been hurt. The vampire's thrall had ripped something from her soul. He recognized the look from his own experience. In a more controlled voice he said, "Tamsin has limited powers right now, you could have killed her." Kenzi looked at him and saw how he checked on the blonde. She shook her head at the obvious over protective actions of a man with feelings for a woman. "So Dyson had moved on and was hooked up with Tamsin," Kenzi thought, "gee that's great."

"I was refocusing our only lead. She needs to think about where Bo is being held by the Wanderer. Massimo, like Tamsin and me, were held under the spell of this vampire. When the swarm finished using the druid they killed him. He tried to keep them from taking me to help torture Bo. I am hoping that the Wanderer's attempt to kidnap me is a sign that he is just in the process of killing Bo and has not already finished the job. Tamsin here has been in contact with the master and needs to spill on his whereabouts if we are going to find him." Kenzi said as she poured herself a second shot of whiskey. "Well?" she finished and downed the alcohol in a quick motion. "Speak up blondie."

Tamsin opened her mouth then shut it. She opened her mouth again and still nothing. She sagged on to the nearest chair and began to cry. "I don't know. He would just appear out of nowhere. He was obsessed with the power in Bo's blood. He would threaten me and I would see these visions of …" she shuttered and Dyson moved to her. He had ice in a rag and placed it on her head were Kenzi had struck her. He brushed her hair from her face and whispered words of encouragement to the distraught fae.

Rolling her eyes Kenzi said, "When you come up with something be sure to let us know." She started walking out of the kitchen and Hale grabbed her arm. She stopped, looked at his hand, and then at his face. The siren's soft eyes were asking questions she did not want to answer but knew she had too. She stared at him till he released her arm. "Thank you for your help Hale. You saved my life and that is something I will never be able to repay. I appreciate everything you have done but I am in no shape to return any feeling you have for me. You need to move on and find someone who deserves you." She pulled back and her arm slipped from his grasp. "My van?" Kenzi asked Trick.

"Out front," said the barkeep and tossed her the keys. She grabbed them and moved out into the sunlight ignoring all the feelings shooting through her mind. Yanking the back door of the vehicle open, she found that Massimo's body had been removed and the van was basically just as it had been without the bedding. She forced her emotions down. Rifling the containers off to the side she found the GPS and cell phone she had taken from the vampire hit team. Holding them loosely she moved back to the house.

"Will she be okay?" said Dyson. He was looking at Tamsin but she was not the focus of the question. There was no answer to his question as Kenzi reentered the shack and drew everyone's attention. "What is that?" the wolf asked. He knew that Kenzi was not feeling anything now but her loss would be worse later. Her love had been taken just like he had experienced. It wasn't the work of a norn but whatever the vampire had done was just as damaging. With love out of her heart other emotions would fill the void, it pained him to think about it. He gave Tamsin's shoulder a gentle squeeze and moved to Kenzi.

"I took these off the vamps that tried to kill me." She showed them to Dyson. He nodded and took them from her. Moving to Bo's computer he rummaged through the various wires and then plugged in the GPS unit. Contacting the police station he opened a connection between computer running the device and the forensic unit. He also called in the cell phone number and had it traced. Kenzi sat not looking at anyone and no one was really looking at her or that is what she thought until a hand touched her shoulder. She was going to push it off but she looked up to find it was Trick. It was never a good idea to offend the blood king.

"Right, good, I own you one Ryan," said Dyson in his best cop voice. Turning to look at the group, "Road trip anyone?" The group jumped up as one. "The GPS takes us to a small town about thirty miles from here. Looks like this guy has always been in the area, which must be how he found Bo, Tamsin and Massimo. The cell call history also shows transmission bounces off that area's two cell towers. The hit men didn't bother to hide their tracks, bet they didn't think they needed to. I have their scent from Massimo's body and I will be able to track the smell of the swarm when we get close. One member of a swarm pretty much smells like any other member." Kenzi's body jerked at that statement but Trick held her shoulder tight to give her some reassurance. "I also will recognize Bo's scent when she is near," the wolf said as an afterthought.

"In one hour, Dyson, Kenzi and I will meet at the Dahl. Hale you will have to work at the Light Fae Compound. As the acting Ash, you must do something so this does not blow up into anything larger than a rescue attempt." said the blood king. The young Ash nodded and excused himself. He did not look at Kenzi as he left.

Turning Trick looked at Tamsin, "I believe you need to check in with Odin. Let him know what has happened. He will not be happy with you but he will be more upset that one under his protection was harmed by this master vampire." There was a look of panic in the valkyrie's eyes as she looked from Trick to Dyson. "If there is an issue tell Odin your safe and timely return will drop his debt count to me by two." The barkeep smiled a sly smile. "Tell him I will throw in one more if he breaks your ties with the dark fae okay?" he looked to Dyson and winked. "Kenzi, you are with me." Trick took her arm directed her towards the door. "You drive."

They arrived at the Dahl and Trick pulled Kenzi into his study. The man was scrambling around pulling out various scrolls and books at a frantic pace. "Where is my sword Trick?" asked Kenzi. She was making her own plans as the barkeep was running around. She had located her clothing in the van and switched out of Bo's clothes to her own, same statement, black on black. Kenzi did keep the knife and sheath.

"I have it." He said and turned to look at her. She was a taken back by the concern she saw in his eyes. "Kenzi, I don't have any idea of what has happened to you." She turned her head to hide the pain that flashed in her eyes. She would have to work on that. Trick cleared his throat and continued, "You have been changed. I am not going to say if it is a good or bad thing but you are different because of your experiences. I am sorry that we did not try to find you. Everyone here was under the impression that you and Bo had moved on due to your feeling towards the fae after your poor treatment by the dark fae and Bo's encounter with Taft." he shook his head.

"And Lauren leaving her?" said Kenzi. Trick's head snapped up. Kenzi said, "Lauren running out on Bo. That would be something to make Bo run off too."

"Lauren Lewis is a traitor to the fae. We do not speak of her." Snapped Trick and Kenzi looked at the man like he was crazy. He growled, "Of course you would not know, if the vampire had you focused on Massimo than nothing else would… anyway…Lauren helped Taft murder almost a hundred fae. Abusing her position as a fae healer and doctor, Lauren tried to kill Dyson and made Taft a hybrid human fae. Of course Dyson denies it all but he was under the effects of her medical attacks at the time and …"

Kenzi held up her hand, "Trick pardon me but this is Lauren Lewis we are talking about?" the man nodded with a grim look on his face. Kenzi said, "Lauren Lewis, two time savor of the fae, lover of your granddaughter and friend to us all Lauren Lewis." Trick pursed his lips and opened his mouth. Kenzi held up a hand, "Okay Trick we are going to agree to disagree on this until I learn more because it all sounds like bullshit to me." Trick frowned. Kenzi continued, "We focus on Bo now, deal."

"Deal," said Trick with a touch of anger in his voice. He reached around and grabbed Kenzi's sword from his desk. She reached for it but he said, "I would like to make a trade, your sword for one in my collection."

"No," said Kenzi flatly and she held her hand out. The barkeep ignored her as he kept a hold of her sword and moved to a series of thin drawers. He waved a hand in front of the third one down then pulled it open. Kenzi watched as he reached in and pulled a sword from the red satin lining. It was a samurai sword with a strange looking grip. With a quick shove he placed Kenzi's blade in the open area and pushed the drawer closed. It clicked as it slid shut and locked.

Holding the blade out, Trick looked it over and then did a series of moves that Kenzi recognized from her training. Trick smiled, "It's a good trade." he handed the blade to Kenzi and she frowned at him as she took the sword. "The handle is inlaid with obsidian and milky quartz." Taking hold of the grip she spun the weapon and found it well balanced. She thought of how she and Massimo had worked together to make her feel confident in her ability to protect herself. Kenzi would not let their hard work go to waste.

"I did not agree to a trade Trick." Kenzi's voice was low. "The blade is beautiful but it is not mine." Trick held up a hand to take the sword back. Kenzi handed it over. The barkeep smiled as he gripped the handle and then raised the metal of the blade to his lips. Whispering he said, "Sol." The blade began to glow with a golden hue just off its metal surface. Kenzi could feel heat radiating off the metal. He whispered, "Luna" and the blade dimmed to regular steel. Stepping forward he handed the sword back to Kenzi. She repeated the words and the actions she had seen the barkeep do. Much to Trick's delight the blade responded, Kenzi did have to ask but she knew he questioned if it would work in the hands of human. She fought the pride she felt at being able to wield a fae weapon. Massimo had said she was enough on her own… but that was all vampire lies now wasn't it… or was it?

"Do you accept my offer of trade?" asked Trick. Kenzi nodded being pulled from her train of thought and back to the business at hand. "Good now grip the handle as if you would for battle." Kenzi did. Trick said, "Hold it till I say it is okay to release." Doing as she was told, Trick whispered something to the sword. Kenzi let out a small sound of surprise as the grip shifted to fit her hand. When Trick was satisfied he nodded to the girl to ease her hold on the weapon. He looked a Kenzi and said, "This is a gift from me to you as payment for your part in trying to free my granddaughter." Kenzi opened her mouth but Trick held up a hand. "Girl, do not thank me. This is an old weapon from an old war. It would lose respect for you for such a breech in manners. As you two do battle together it will be more understanding of your modern ways. Until then mind your behavior when using the blade."

"It is made to kill vampires isn't it?" Kenzi said. "The light was like the grenade Massimo had me use." Trick looked at her in alarm. "Never mind." She mumbled. There was a sound in the main bar and they both knew that the others had arrived. The two walked out and they saw Hale and Dyson standing at the bar. Kenzi nodded a curt greeting and said, "We take the van." She turned to Trick and smiled as he handed her a back sheath for the sword. She put it on and the leather snaked into place on her body. Kenzi moved the sword over her shoulder and the blade was immediately pulled to the protective leather. Kenzi tried several quick pulls of the weapon and was very pleased. With a twist of her body the sheath slid off her person and she held it up, "Very nice." was all she said and then walked out the door.

To her surprise Hale joined Dyson in the van instead of Trick. Seeing her looking at him in the mirror, Hale smiled and said, "You had the ogre return my family's heirloom to me when you didn't have to. I claim the need to clear a debt to my family name as reason enough to risk my life. If I die in battle my family cannot be held responsible for me leaving my post as Ash."

"Good to know." Said Kenzi. Hale was letting her know that he had heard her loud and clear. He didn't want anything left between them. It was also plain to see he wanted to help get Bo back. Kenzi sighed, "Anyone have a plan?"

"Find Bo, kill the Wanderer and go home." said Dyson.

Kenzi made the correction, "Kill the Wanderer and the rest of the swarm, and then go home."

"Nope, not the plan," said Dyson. "This swarm has an old treaty with the fae. The Wanderer is the one in charge and he will have to pay for his attack on Bo. His swarm is under his total control. When we kill him they will travel elsewhere to find a new master. They leave our territory and it is over for us.

Kenzi had no words to respond. He couldn't mean that, could he? Finally being able to speak without yelling, Kenzi asked, "So we are just going to let a bunch of blood sucking killers loose on others?" The two men looked at each other but did not respond. "Don't you think we should just take them down now? Save, oh I don't know, a few innocent lives in the process."

"It is not how it is done." said Hale with the sound of an Ash in training. "The fae and vampires have a troubled history. We have fought wars against each other and there are still tensions between the two groups. The wars were bloody and hurtful to both sides, an agreement was reached between our peoples that only the masters would be held responsible in disputes. The swarm is not touched, the members of the houses of fae are left alone as well. The underlings can follow orders but are not killed if caught."

"That is why you are really here. You're the Ash, leader of the light fae, you are the one that dies here if we lose." Kenzi was stunned. "You are going one on one with the Wanderer?"

"Well…no," said Hale losing the noble tone and going back to the more recognizable Hale they all knew and loved. "Sometimes the encounters between our groups are more …messy." Dyson let out a snort of laughter. Kenzi shot harsh looks at the both of them.

"As long as he is present if things get… messy," Dyson eyed Hale when he used his terminology. "At least it looks like there was an attempt on our side to follow the rules." said Dyson in a matter of fact voice. He then looked at Hale and then to Kenzi, "The only one not covered by any protection here is you, Kenzi." Hale groaned at Dyson with a 'man we talked about this' sound and looked out the window to avoid this part of the conversation.

Kenzi looked confused, Dyson continued, "Where there are rules about how we can do battle, you are human and only considered …" now it was Dyson's turn to hunt for words. "Your species is not covered in the fae/vampire accords and codes of conduct."

"Go ahead and say it Dyson, I've seen the movies and lived with the fae. Humans are the food." she said flatly. "That is why the fae don't give a shit if a swarm of vampires are pushed out of a territory. They are just going to feed on humans somewhere else. Leaves more munchies for the local fae right?"

"I have never hidden fae nature or prejudice from you or … Lauren, or any other human that knows of the fae. Humans do serve as food to many of the fae, in one way or another. Even Bo needs…" Kenzi whirled and stopped the words on Dyson's lips.

"Bo," said Kenzi, "Bo overcame her nature and has worked very hard to make up for the things in her past. Damn it Dyson, really." At least the wolf had the decency to look away. Kenzi was thinking and caught a glimpse of her new sword. She said, "Okay so humans do not have protections in your little treaty so that means we don't have to live by any rules either." Both men looked at her. "Right, I get it, so I can run my little ass into the vampire's lair, do my worst without any repercussions on the fae and if I get killed no one really cares or gets in trouble. I should have known there was more behind my new toy than gratitude." To herself Kenzi said, "Got to love the fae knack for half-truths."

Kenzi was quiet for a moment as she ignored the two fae expressing how they would not let her get killed and how bad they would feel if anything happened to her. "Fine," Kenzi said a little louder than necessary breaking into the stream of words, "I am in this to get Bo back so this works for me." Reaching forward she hit the radio and the three traveled the rest of the way to the vampire's lair listening to a crappy classic rock station.

Dyson held up a hand as they pulled the van down the fourth dirt road on the left hand side of the road. He rolled down the window and was scanning the area. The old Kenzi might have been making cracks about dogs and windows but she was itching to find this vampire. They were two days past the hit on Kenzi and Massimo. If the master vampire didn't know something was up then all the horror movie research she had done was for not.

"We've found the area." said Dyson and he pointed to the west. They followed the road and then pulled off to the side of the road when they saw a good sized home in the distance. The dwelling butted up to a hill side and was more than likely a front for a large cavern that had been carved deep into the land formation.

It was the middle of the day but to Kenzi's dismay she learned that it was sunlight and not time of day or holy relics that affected the vampire health. "We learned in the wars that vampires never really need to sleep. It is just a matter of managing their energy. If they are feeding well then they are good to go all the time. If they are between meals then they go into the "death" state to manage their energy until it is a good time to look for something to feed on. Humans are less able to protect themselves in the dark. As for holy items, it is rumored that most humans do not hold enough faith in their hearts to make the power work for them. You have to be damn near a saint to make it work as the movies show it."

Kenzi looked down at the large Goth style cross she had worn and then at Dyson but he just looked straight ahead. She tucked the necklace into her shirt and said, "Okay, how are we going to get in?"

"We play the formal rules card and they will walk us right into see the master." said Hale.

"and," said Kenzi

"And we set terms for the duel," said Hale.

"and," said Kenzi

"And Dyson is set as my champion and the Wanderer will choose his." Said Hale

"and," said Kenzi knowing they were not telling her the bad part.

"And as we do that, you will be given to the swarm to hold with their slaves for safe keeping. Do what you can with the thralls to get away and find Bo." said Dyson dryly. "We need you to do this before I kill the Wanderer if you can. The swarm will go crazy when the master vampire dies and some of the smarter ones will want a snack for the road. It will not be a secret that the master wanted Bo's blood. They will go for her first and then you as the freshest food. We will negotiate your safe passage as part of our entry requirements. If there are problems, then we insist that you keep your weapons on you."

The thralls, the words made Kenzi's skin crawl since she had first-hand experience with the mind altering effects of a thrall. The idea came to her that she might be able to free some the people she met from the vampire's control. Kenzi didn't mention this because the two fae men would have just told her no and spouted more nonsense about the rules. She was getting more than a little tired of being told what she could and couldn't do. They drove closer to the house and parked in plain sight. Dyson called Trick and let him know what was happening then tossed the cell under his seat.

The threesome got out of the van. Kenzi stopped and acted like she was tying her shoe. She grabbed some of the dark soil and rubbed into the hilt of the sword. Where was a pinch and she pulled her hand away to see a small blood blister. Trick had told her to mind her manners with the weapon. It was still a surprise when the thing expressed it's displease at her actions. She looked at the sword, "Really, do you think they will not inspect you. You looked way too nice, too clean. Now you are in disguise. Just a dirty old sword." Dyson and Hale looked at her, she rolled her eyes. She stood and the three were on their way again.

As they approached the door and it opened automatically. "Oh good." said Kenzi and Dyson let out a quiet laugh. Stopping before they entered, Hale stepped up, "To the master of the swarm, I have a grievance with you. You have taken a family member without permission and must be held accountable for your actions." The door remained open, the vampire was not arguing the point. "My champion will be allowed in as is without fear of lasting harm." The door remained open. "My concubine will be allowed to keep her dignity with no tribute and stay amongst your thrall." The door slammed shut. Hale growled, "My concubine will be allowed to keep her dignity with no tribute and stay amongst your thrall until satisfaction is reached between us and then she will make tribute as needed." The door opened and Hale smiled in triumph as he walked inside followed by a surly Dyson and a stunned Kenzi.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Huge thank you to all the readers, reviewers, and followers. Your support is greatly appreciated. To answer a few questions: the Wanderer in my story is not Bo's father, just a general bad guy and Lauren's story is up next. Happy reading now off to battle the Wanderer….**

"Hale's concubine?" said Kenzi through clenched teeth ready to let the young Ash know just how she felt about that comment but Dyson bumped her to shut her up. They walked down a long hallway. When they were reaching the end of the walk way the door to the outside slammed shut with a crash. They were swallowed by complete darkness. Clicking and ticking noises surrounded the trio as things rushed their position from all directions. Dyson growled loudly and pulled an object from his pocket. Snapping the small tube, he held it in front of his body. There was a yellowish glow in his hand. The wolf spun quickly to let the light fill the space. Shrieks came from all around the small group. Kenzi felt scraping down her shoulder and slapped her hand up only to pull it away with a small smear of blood.

"Forgive my children, they forget themselves." said a smooth voice. Electric light filled the room and Dyson, Hale and Kenzi found they had been moved by the attack into a large entry way. A man in perfect formal dress stood before them. He looked to be thirty or so and his eyes were like black onyx. He nodded his head towards Hale. "Don't look so concerned sir, I will hold to the treaty young Ash. I have no wish to damage the peace. But I really do question your claim on an unaligned fae." He waved his hand, "It will be a stimulating discussion. Please join me for drinks in the study for the opening of battle terms."

The Wanderer's eyes flashed with anticipation and the group moved forward. "Young Ash with your bold champion if you will follow me. Kenzi, my dear, you need to go and see your friend Bo." He laughed, a rich deep sound, at the surprised look on the trio's faces. "Come now you really didn't think I would recognize the essence of one that has been under my control for three months?" he made a tsking sound that just pissed Kenzi off. "My condolences on your pseudo-lover Massimo," Kenzi made to dive at the creature but Dyson held her back. "Oh so, so feisty, I know why the druid was so easily led to you." He chuckled deeply as he walked off.

Two vampires arrived at the side of Kenzi. Hale said quickly, "The Blood King has taken an interest in my concubine's safety. I would not push his tolerance and break the bargain we struck before we entered your domain." The vampires in the room shivered at the mention of the blood king. It was fear and lust for power all rolled up in one fae. To drink his blood would be paradise and then a grueling death as before a vampire could kill the blood sage, the fae would call to the bodily fluid to do its worst to the attacker. Hale's mention of Trick's title was a warning to the swarm that he had powerful friends in his corner.

The Wanderer smiled at the thought of Bo and his feasting sessions with the succubus. He could not imagine what pure blood sage must be like. He had found the next best thing and relished the wonderful effect her blood was having every time he sated himself. This stupid young Ash had just brought the thing he needed to control the succubus to his doorstep. Bo's blood could now be tapped with no threats to his health. The arrogance of the fae never failed to amaze him. The fact that the young Ash was name-dropping made the inexperience of this man all the more evident.

"Of course, young Ash, my assurances that dear Kenzi will remain unmolested by my swarm until due time." he smiled a sickly smile that never reached his eyes. "But I do believe you would like for her to spend some time with her best friend. It would be cruel not to let them have some small reunion before we place your… concubine… with my thrall." The Wanderer had to chuckle at the blatant, childish lie.

"Please, do let them see one another," said Hale trying to sound like the all-powerful Ash he was training to be. He could not find the trap but knew there was one somewhere he just hoped Kenzi could work her way out of it. The master vampire smiled and led the fae men away and the two vampires at Kenzi's side motioned her in the other direction. Once the master was out of sight, they grabbed Kenzi and threw her against the wall, she bounced off hard but they caught her and gave her a brutal pat down. Hands raked across her body. She kicked and fought to their delight.

Dragging a hand up her thigh, one found the knife and tossed it away. The second one patted down her back. "This is it," Kenzi thought, they would have her sword in no time and then she would be dead. The hands moved all over the sword and sheath but they detected nothing. Spinning her around, they grabbed for her shirt groping at her body. Kenzi screamed and then so did the vampires as her necklace began to glow under her shirt. They jumped back and Kenzi jerked the heavy metal jewelry up and thrust it at the two. It was brilliant white. "A saint huh?" she thought smugly. The metal flickered and dimmed. Kenzi stopped thinking and was just thankful for whoever just stepped in to save her. The glow returned as strong as before.

Her escort fell to the ground as she dropped the cross to her chest still emitting a slight glow. "Take me to Bo and then to the thrall as agreed by your master or so help me God, I will press this cross into your flesh until it burns through to the other side of your body." The vampires stood and moved out well in front of her casting haunted looks back. Kenzi smiled, if she would have known her jewelry would act as weapons she would rethought her outfit.

They moved deep into the cavern and Kenzi itched to pull her sword. The lights were on but if any one turned them off she would be in total darkness unless her cross would begin to glow again. Finally they entered a hallway and stopped in front of a thick door. "Open it." Kenzi commanded. The door was unlocked and she followed her escort into the cell. She pulled in a fast breath and held it as a single light was switched on and she saw the body of her best friend chained to a wall. The anger that pulsed through the girl was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Tamping down the strong emotions as to not give anything of value to the vampires, Kenzi remained passive on the outside. The violent emotion must have carried some energy though because Bo's head moved and she looked up, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Well Crap," was all the succubus said. Kenzi almost burst into tears at the comment. If Bo's reaction had been overly emotional or sentimental Kenzi would have been worried but the sarcastic words from Bo let her know that the succubus had recognized her friend and was somewhat ready for whatever was coming next.

"Nice to see you too," said Kenzi with a smile and the smug sound of the perfect con man hiding the wave of emotions she was fighting. She had to come up with something fast. If her escort locked them in they would have a hard time fighting their way out. Bo was badly hurt, Kenzi could tell as the succubus hung almost lifeless in the chains. "Think damn it," Kenzi screamed to herself and then had it. With a strong voice she said, "I see you have been well care for and treated with the respect befitting the blood king's granddaughter." The two vampires in the room stiffened and then turned towards Bo. Kenzi gave a sly smile, "Bingo!" she thought. With mock sincerity she said, "Oh damn, sorry Bo guess the Wanderer didn't share that bit of information with his swarm. Feeding off the next best thing to blood paradise must be something for masters only."

Bo started to laugh, it was dry and full of coughs and hacks but it was a true laugh, when she finally spoke it was raspy but all in all the pissed off succubus Kenzi knew and loved, "These two couldn't bite me if they tried. The Wanderer has them all by the short hairs." The two vampires hissed as they approached the chained woman. Bo's eyes flashed bright blue as they moved towards their newly discovered prize, forgetting all about Kenzi.

"You two even nibble on a toe and the Wanderer will rip you limb from limb for sampling his special blood." snapped Bo. The eyes of the vampires rolled back with the idea of tasting the same power as their master. Bo had their entire attention and she really hoped her one woman rescue party had some type of plan.

Kenzi reached around and pulled her blade. There was no sound she flexed her hand on the grip and then whispered, "Sol," as she brought the blade to her lips. The dim room brightened and the two vampires turned. Kenzi spun and sliced with technique that was as graceful as it was deadly. The two bodies hit the floor and Kenzi slapped the glowing flat of the blade down each body. They burst into a flash of flame. She did the same to the heads that lay apart from the rest and soon she was looking at four piles of ash. "Luna," the blade's glow ebbed and then was totally gone. Kenzi kicked through the piles of ash until she found the keys but as expected there were no keys to fit the chains holding Bo. The good old Wanderer would have the only set.

Kenzi sighed and pulled the Goth cross from her chest and then popped out the lock picking tools that were part of the design. She rolled her eyes hoping that little detail would not tick off whatever power had stepped in earlier. Kenzi would have used the blade but they were a long way from safe, if she broke the blade they would be in deep trouble. In about ten minutes, Bo was free of her chains. As Bo fell forward, Kenzi grabbed her and they held each other. Laughing and crying as Bo regained some feeling to her limbs. Kenzi bit her lip as she tried not to react to the scarring on Bo's body. Bo tried not to react to the way Kenzi was acting, something was different and it bothered her. "We need to get you out of here. Any ideas?" asked Kenzi finally.

"I need to feed. Can you help me get to the thralls? They have already agreed to help me." said Bo. There was a look on the succubus's face that said she wouldn't be asking if she wasn't in real trouble. Kenzi was going to offer her chi but Bo smiled, "We will cross that line only when absolutely necessary my friend. Friends are not food." She giggled. It had been a standing joke since they had spent a drunk night watching Finding Nemo. Kenzi felt her heart clinch with emotion. In as bad a shape as she was Bo still tried to hold that boundary they set so long ago.

"I don't know where the thralls are," said Kenzi but Bo just smiled pointed down the corridor. The succubus could somehow feel the energy source that had been feeding her. It disturbed Bo that she could detect her food for lack of a better word. Had the vampire bites changed something in her? The two friends took off after they closed the cell and relocked it. It was a few minutes until they were standing just outside a lounge. There were only two vampires inside with the women. Kenzi figured the rest were watching the goings on with Dyson and Hale.

The two friends didn't even have to discuss the plan, Bo just held up four fingers and Kenzi smiled. Plan four it was, with a quick flip of her hair and a few tucks of clothing, Kenzi looked very much the sexy young woman the vampires had been thralling. She walked into the room and soon was walking out hand in hand with two women. "I just need help with one thing and then I will show you that new eyeliner technique I was talking about." Bo rolled her eyes, the power of Kenzi's knowledge of makeup was a force never to be questioned.

The girls round the corner and then smiled, "Oh, Hi you," they said with warm recognition, "Do you need us to attend you again?" Kenzi raised an eyebrow and mouthed the word "again?"

Bo smiled, ignoring her friend, "Yes and then could you bring two more friends out to help me?" The girls grinned nodding their heads a vigorous yes. Kenzi turned as Bo fed. It was eight girls down before Bo was finished. The line-up of smiling dazed sated women was a bit embarrassing even for Bo. Kenzi had to admit the succubus had color and looked to be refreshed but the scarring and open wounds on her neck were still visible. Her friend had not even come close to a full feed on any of the thralls.

Kenzi let a soft gasp slip out as Bo raised her shirt up and the scarring from the bite marks continued down her body to her stomach. The succubus ran a hand down the old wounds and shuttered. Kenzi reached out and touched her friend but Bo stepped back quickly. There was a haunted look that crossed Bo's face but she shook it off quickly. It also appeared that Bo's healthy appearance was slipping fast. Bo smiled weakly, "I try not to take too much from them. They can't spare much energy and still recover from the vampire feeds. I try to be careful with them."

Smoothing her shirt as she made sure it was back in place, Bo gave Kenzi a weak grin and said, "We need to find Hale and Dyson and get out of here. I am little help with vampires as they don't have chi. I can sort of pull on any chi from fresh blood they have consumed, but it is not strong enough to stop them.

Kenzi held up a hand, "We go in a minute." She pulled her sword. This time Bo raised an eyebrow. Kenzi pushed the succubus towards the doorway of the thrall's lounge. Bo shook her head then yelled into the room, "Hey boys, yep you two vampires come here for a minute." There was a hissing as the two blood suckers flew at the succubus. She stepped back and Kenzi's glowing blade ended the attackers in seconds. Kenzi stepped inside. In a clear voice she said forcefully, "You do not have to be here." The sharp yell caught the whole room's attention. "You have homes and families you need to go to. The vampires you have been with are holding you against your will. They no longer control you."

At first the women just looked at one another. There were a few comments of disbelief then as with her, Tamsin and Massimo the reality started to set in. There were soft screams and crying sounds as the women, most pausing only to grab small belongings, started running for the door. The realization that they had been held against their will was all too real now.

Kenzi's anger was written across her face as she saw again just how easily the master's thrall was to break. Just the power of a few truthful words and the victim was freed, left to deal with the painful memories, but still free. If no one was there to say the words you needed to hear, one could be held under the Wanderer's control forever. Kenzi shivered at the thought of how complete the Wanderer's control had been. She and Bo watched as the women helped one another. No one was left behind as the group ran for it.

"You want to tell me what you just did?" asked Bo as the two women followed along behind the group of fleeing slaves. Kenzi would have answered but the commotion of the mass escape had the attention of the few vampires in the hallways and she was all of a sudden too busy fighting to answer.

Bo could not pull chi but she could use her strength to cause damage. Kenzi was burning her way through anything that poised a threat. Reaching the entry way to the lair, Kenzi recognized it as the location where she had met the Wanderer when they first entered the lair and she stopped. The thralls were running down the hallway towards the exit. There were no members of the swarm following them. Sadly, Kenzi reasoned that thralls were all too easy to come by. She turned to follow the path that Dyson and Hale had been directed to instead of following the women out the door.

"Hale and Dyson are this way. If you don't want to come Bo I understand. The door to the outside and our van is that way." Kenzi pointed as she talked but Bo just grabbed her friends arm and started running towards the muffled sounds of laughter they heard in the distance. It did not take long before they burst into a large ball room.

"How nice of you to join us, ladies," cooed the Wanderer as they burst into the huge room. The bloodied and battered bodies of Hale and Dyson were in a heap on the far end of the space. There were five vampires beside the master. They all showed evidence of battle but nothing near the damage of the two fae men. Seeing Kenzi count, the Wanderer said, "Like I was just going to let them kill me. Don't frown little human, the rules were acknowledged both leaders were part of the battle." The vampire master snorted a laughed. "Bo, my dear, you and your friend Kenzi, are now my property. You both will be here until I drink you dry and it is all legal thanks to this little stunt your Ash pulled. As you can see I have won our little battle and as a prize I claim you and the little human fair and square. You don't do exactly as I wish now, your friend Kenzi dies a more painful death than is already planned for her. She is just a little leverage to tame your interest in the blood calling tactics of your grandfather."

"Legal huh? Fair and Square?" said Kenzi as she rolled the sword in a lazy circle. The master vampire looked at the weapon but dismissed it. What was a sword to him? Kenzi smiled at the weapon in her hand. It truly was meant to kill vampires. They couldn't detect it in the sheath on her back and when they could see weapon it was dismissed as nothing. She focused on the vamp in front of her, "Thought the rules the fae and vamps set said it was a one on one battle and no one else gets hurt?" She motioned at Dyson who was fighting to stand up. He was bruised and bleeding freely from bite marks. He collapsed to one knee and went still as if stuck in the position.

"Oh the fae here is a champion. He fights for the Ash. We can hurt him but not kill him." answered one of the five vampires behind the master. The Wanderer acknowledged him as you would a faithful pet.

"So the fact that the Ash is in just as bad shape, tells me that…" said Kenzi. Hale had rolled to his side. Thick bruising was blossoming around both eyes. They had broken his nose. Kenzi watched as he spit out some blood on the floor and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It tells you human, that the Ash is young and stupid. It tells you that the fae elders have forgotten how dangerous vampire can be and they left this young fae sorely unprepared to deal with our kind. It tells you the fae council write words on paper and just expect others to live by their rules no matter what." The Wanderer was speaking to the women before him but also to the swarm that listened in. For the first time Kenzi realized that the room was lined with shadowy beings to numerous to count.

Reacting to the Wanderer's little speech, "Amen to that!" yelled Kenzi and Bo together and they clapped in approval, Kenzi stopped clapping to whistle, then clapped again. The vampire and his swarm didn't know what to think about their reaction. When the women stopped their show of agreement, Bo added, "Oh, not the part about Hale, we like him, but the rest, brother you are preaching to the choir." There was a rumble in the area as the swarm buzzed. Kenzi said in a mock whisper, "Oh don't use religious idioms, vampires don't like them."

"Idioms?" asked Bo with a smirk.

"Crossword puzzles," said Kenzi with a return grin.

"Enough!" shouted the Wanderer, "You don't seem to realize the danger you are in. Foolish succubus, I have tasted the power of your grandfather in your blood. It has made me strong…."

"Ya, ya, ya, my grandfather is a powerful guy. He is also a smart one. Guess my blood didn't pass any power to your old brain cells now did it?" said Bo. The smile on her face took on a hint of cruelty. "See Trick wouldn't have broken a siren's nose, nope he would have broken his jaw." She nodded at Kenzi and the two separated a few steps so the sword at Kenzi's side could be used to its full advantage. Bo kept talking, "And Trick, you see he would have wondered why did that shifter not use his powers and shift for battle. Maybe he wasn't as hurt as he let on. But he's the blood king and you're not, you are just a dirty soulless, evil shell of something that used to be alive. Such a coward you had to kidnap me and chain me to a wall instead of face me in a fight. Making your attacks on me like a jackal after scraps, you are pathetic and weak."

There was a growling noise and the vampires in the room shifted to look at the two men who were so utterly defeated only moments ago. Hale was still in bad shape but he was standing. The Ash's champion was a changed man, "Bo, Kenzi," Dyson said in a deep voice. The powerful looking fae rolled his neck and then called his man beast form.

"Dyson," Bo looked to Kenzi then back to the wolf and answered the silent question in his eyes. "Agreed, it's time to kill him."

There was a hiss and the master vampire and his five champions attacked. The motion was so fast it was barely detectable. If Kenzi had not tapped her sword's glow early she would have been ripped apart. The light energy of the blade made it so the two vampires moving her way could not get close and instead shrunk from it. Their direction of retreat lead them straight into the arms of the pissed off succubus. What Kenzi didn't burn, Bo broke with her borrowed strength. The fight in the succubus did not last long, a vicious strike by the Wanderer had him ripping at her throat. Bo used her remaining strength to throw him off her. Kenzi jumped to stand over Bo and protect her as she was now too weak to continue.

Hale like Bo was in a bad spot but he started to whistle as zone of protection around himself. Any vampire that got near was disoriented by the frequency of the sound he was producing. He wasn't going to help with the fight but he would not be getting hurt any worse than he already was.

Dyson, in his man beast form, was a match for the speed of the four vampires that now focused on him. The surprise on their faces as he met their attacks blow for blow showed how much he must have been holding back before the women had arrived. His claws did as much damage as their teeth had. He refused to bite the creatures as they tasted like rotting meat to him. Instead he damaged their bodies so badly that they could not move and then focused on the next.

All in all the battle was done in a matter of minutes. The only vampire left standing was the Wanderer, the five support vampires had been destroyed or incapacitated so they were not a threat. The swarm members watching from the edges were in a frenzy around the battle but they did not enter the fray. Kenzi assumed that there had been some arrangement made to keep them out, but their control was slipping.

The Wanderer hissed and jumped around the room at high speed avoiding his competition. Kenzi yelled in frustration but he would never come close enough for Dyson or her to have a chance to catch him. Finally after several minutes of this game the Wanderer called out, "Ash, I admit my wrongs and offer my allegiance to you and the fae. I do this in exchange for my life and freedom for my swarm. We stop now and set the terms of my surrender."

Hale straightened and Dyson dropped the broken vampire he had been using as a shield and returned to his human form. Kenzi stared at the two men, she bumped Bo for support but the succubus was out cold. "What the hell are you doing?" yelled Kenzi. "He does not get to play nice and say I'm sorry, it shouldn't work that way." The two men looked to their friend with eyes that said this is the way things were going to be. It was out of their control.

"You will need to be generous for the harm done to my people." said Hale in full on Ash mode.

"Agreed, for the blood king's granddaughter and the other fae, I agree it will have to be something worthwhile." said the Wanderer with a lowered head. Kenzi glared at him, the Wanderer noticed and he turned his head to smile and wink at her.

"Dyson," Kenzi snapped. She was shaking with rage, "Three months under his control, he took things from me. He killed Massimo." She growled the words out and Dyson knew she was talking to his experience with the norn. "We can't just let him get away with what he has done." She was pleading now. She dropped to her knee and pulled Bo to her. The succubus was clammy, her energy so drained that she would be lucky to recover. "If not for me than do something to make him pay for taking Bo." Kenzi tried. Dyson looked torn but said nothing as he turned back to Hale and the Wanderer.

"It is not his place as champion to speak to this matter. This is fae business Kenzi," said Hale softly, "Thank you for all your help. As always it was invaluable but… but this is now a matter of leader to leader negotiation." Hale turned back to the Wanderer who quickly bowed his head again in mock disgrace.

Kenzi felt the hot tears begin to roll down her face. This man, no this thing, had tortured her best friend, entranced who knew how many people into his servitude and they were going to let him talk his way out of any retribution. He had taken her heart and Massimo's heart and played with them. Twisting their feelings and emotions so profoundly, he broke something inside both of them and then had Massimo killed.

This thing destroyed their love, Kenzi finally admitted it to herself, it was love because that was exactly what it felt like, love. With a few simple words from this man's underlings that warm safe feeling was wrenched from her leaving a dull nothingness that just plain hurt. Now the Wanderer was going to get away with it by playing politics. No way in hell was she going to let that happen.

Kenzi gently lowered Bo back to the ground. Bo would have been on her side but she was too hurt to help. Squaring her shoulders, Kenzi tilted her head to the side. She squeezed the grip of the sword and there was a hum to the hilt. She glanced down and saw that it was glowing without her even saying a word. Her cross joined in for good measure. "Hey Hale." said Kenzi just loud enough to catch the siren's attention. When the Ash turned, everyone else turned as well, their eyes went wide when they looked at her. It was as if for the first time the vampires and her friends saw Kenzi for the threat she was.

Kenzi's voice was deadly serious, "I'm not fae. I'm human and I don't have to play by your fucking rules." She heaved the sword, sending it spinning in a blurring horizontal motion. The blade struck the Wanderer in the midsection and burned through the vampire like he was made of butter. The blade imbedded itself in the far wall. There was total silence as the human walked forward and kicked the walking corpse over.

He hit the ground in two pieces. The Wanderer hissed in pain and both halves of the body flailed on the ground. Continuing her path, Kenzi retrieved the sword and then placed the flat of the blade to the vampire's bottom half. "This is for messing with my best friend." She let the glow of the blade touch his flesh and the top half screamed as the flames took his legs. Kicking the head and torso over, she grabbed the hair of the master's head and started dragging the thrashing remains of the Wanderer across the room, "Dyson grab Bo and follow me. Hale play politics or follow us. Either way I am leaving."

Dyson ran to Bo and placing her over a shoulder. Using his other hand, he pulled out another few super charged glow sticks and snapped them. Hale was cussing a blue streak but he ran to move in front of Kenzi and began whistling a frequency to clear their path. The swarm was doing its best to attack but the corpse of their master was still wriggling in the grasp of the human and his battle agreements still held them in check. Those that did manage to get too close met with Kenzi's glowing blade that seemed to always be in the right place at the right time. The foursome made it to the entry way and then slowly moved down to the narrow path to the door way.

The level of anger from the swarm was palatable. Waves of the swarm's emotions were hitting the group like buckets of ice water. Pushing the doorway open the sunlight streamed in and drove back the master's followers, they hissed and screamed in frustration. The torso of the Wanderer began to smoke and it twitched in Kenzi's strong grip. Motioning Dyson through, she said "Get Bo safe but check the van with your glow stick thingies we don't need any vamp hitchhikers catching a ride home with us." Dyson hesitated and then ran for the car. Hale stayed behind, Kenzi said dryly, "As the Ash you don't want to be here." The hurt from his betrayal was heavy in her voice.

"Damn it, Kenzi I can't let you do this. He called for a deal, master to Ash. It can't just be ignored." The siren cussed and then began to whistle. He was going to save the situation somehow.

Fighting Hale's attack, Kenzi made a silent plead to the sword in her hand. As she started to lose conciseness she leaned over the vampire's torso dropping the flat of the glowing blade on the Wanderer's chest. There was a shriek of pain from the body held in her hand as flames erupted in a bright flash, incinerating the last of the Wanderer. The dwelling they had just escaped squealed with fury. Falling to her knees in the hot ashes of the former master, Kenzi felt strong hands on her arms pulling her forward. Burning arms of the swarm members had reached out to grab her and pull her back inside. All agreements now void with the death of their master. Kenzi could not fight back thanks to Hale's attack. A massive pull yanked her backwards, and she was in Dyson's arms moving away from the house at high speed. She watched the door slam shut and she dropped off into blackness.

Pain and darkness was what Kenzi woke up to. "Crap, crap, crap," she whispered and grabbed her head, "Another reason to hate Hale right now." She finally got her bearings and found that she was in a cell. It wasn't just any cell it was the holding area of the light fae compound. Giving herself a quick once over she found she was still in her own clothing. That meant she couldn't be in that much trouble. Could she? Kenzi was usually helping Bo place people inside these cells. It wasn't near as fun on this side of the door. Trying to stand she staggered a few times before she got her balance. Once steady she moved to the door. Grabbing her necklace and wedging it into the side of the slide window, she was able to pry it open and look out.

A guard was sleeping in a chair across from her cell. Kenzi rolled her eyes, she just took out a master vampire, one might think she deserved a better caliber of guard. Someone else thought so too, "Hey buddy, you might want to wake up. My friend in there is a kick ass vampire hunter and not paying attention might be detrimental to your health." The guard jumped as Bo's voice woke him up. The surprised look on his face was priceless.

"She is only human ma'am," stammered the man. It was the wrong thing to say. Bo pulled his chi so fast it was scary. Only Kenzi's yelling at her stopped Bo from taking things too far. "Sorry, I have a few control issues right now." She dropped the man to the ground with a thud. There was the jangle of keys and the cell door opened. Kenzi squinted as she walked out and saw the two duffel bags at her friend's feet.

"We going somewhere?" ask Kenzi with a smile. The expression faltered as Bo looked really sad.

"You, mighty hunter, need to make yourself scarce for a while. Whatever you did to save my ass has Hale and the elders in a twist," there was pride in the succubus's face and voice as she smiled at Kenzi. "I am still under the weather from my time in the Wanderer's care. Something about his vampire nature and me trying to pull chi from the blood he took has heightened my feeding needs. Anyway Trick is working on it, but it is not safe for me to leave now." Seeing the look on Kenzi's face, Bo pulled her best friend into a tight hug, "No matter how much I want to go with you. Thanks for coming to my rescue and the rescue of all those thralls…just thanks for everything. I was getting a little scared down there."

Kenzi stiffened as her body reacted to the rush of emotions she was feeling. She twisted in Bo's arms and carefully moved away from the embrace. Bo looked at her and Kenzi sighed and said, "I'll tell you about it one day okay." The succubus nodded and turned to the bags. She placed them on the chair that had been occupied by the sleeping guard. Kenzi opened them to find that she was set with clothes in one and weapons in the other. She smiled as the vampire blade was in it's sheath on the top of the rest of the equipment.

Seeing Kenzi's grin, Bo gave a laugh and said, "Trick is pretty pissed. The blade won't let anyone pick it up for more than a second before it burns the shit out of their hands. Seems you and the blade have bonded after this little adventure." Kenzi nodded and zipped the bags up. She heard the sound of keys and looked up in time to catch the metal ring that Bo tossed. "Dyson said you would want your van. Since when do you have a van?" There was a sound down the hallway. "Damn," whispered Bo. "You've got to go."

Grabbing Kenzi's hand Bo lead her around and out of the compound. No one was really keen to talk to Bo right now and they cleared a path. It made Kenzi wonder just how bad off Bo was. Reaching the van, Kenzi jumped in and rolled down a window. Bo tossed her a cell phone. "Call me. Everyday okay, Everyday. I want you to come home as soon as it is safe. I know you and I can see you are up to something. I don't want to…. Let me know that you are safe. Please." The women looked at each other but didn't say what they were thinking. Was this good-by?

With a sad smile Kenzi tried be positive, "I will see you again, I promise." There was shouting and Bo turned then waved Kenzi off. She watched as Bo stalled the five guards running into the courtyard as she drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Once again thanks to everyone who is stopping by to check out the story. **

"The bus was really a very convenient way to travel around the country." thought Lauren who had just purchased several long ride tickets with about half of her money. The majority of the money she had taken from Taft wouldn't be touched for at least a year, in fear that it might be somehow used to track her. Lauren had reintroduced paranoia into her thinking not as a bad thing but more as a survival technique. She had used this particular state of mind once before as a way to stay alive but she was a lot younger then and didn't feel the effects it had on her system as badly. Then again in a war zone one's adrenaline was pumping pretty good, the body didn't notice a whole hell of a lot. Lauren never thought she would be in a day in day out fight for her life ever again.

This marked two weeks she had been on the run from the disaster her life had become, and as she settled into the worn but comfortable seat of the bus her body relaxed. The doctor had been in a frenzy for the last couple of weeks, running from place to place. Jumping at every shadow and strange sound, she had barely taken time to eat or sleep. Three times she had run into bounty hunters while trying to hide out in the city, hopelessly attempting to blend in. Three times she had just narrowly escaped the hunters' savage attacks. Sadly her knowledge of fae did come in handy when she had defended her life by taking theirs. They had never left her a choice. It was always a kill or be killed situation. Finally, with the realization that she couldn't keep running on impulse, her rational side took over and she forced herself to settle down and make some sort of long term plan of survival.

Using this time to think had led the good doctor to the bus. Lauren was now on a fact finding mission. She needed to scout the country to find the best place to hide out and make a new start. The busses took the major interstates and let her do her research from the comfort of an air conditioned seat. Most of her fellow bus riders were happy to sit down say a quick hello and then go into the little electronic worlds of their phones or tablets, hiding there until their destination was met and not bothering anyone along the way. Others wanted to talk so Lauren pumped them for all the information she could get about where they lived and what it was like. If she heard of a good place she would change her ticket at the stop and head out in that direction. She knew what to look for in most fae and was fairly sure that she had not been spotted getting on the bus but it would be just a matter of time before her luck ran out. She also figured the fae that wanted her dead would not be traveling by bus.

It was on her return trip across the country, some three weeks later, when fate stepped in. The bus pulled into a small desert town in the middle of nowhere. Okay it wasn't the middle of nowhere but it was really close. The bus cleared for a forty minute rest stop and a change of driver. Learning quickly that bus stops offered all sorts of interesting amenities, Lauren grabbed her backpack followed her fellow group of travelers inside. Grabbing a burger and fries, "Hell," she thought as she eyed her meal, she must have gained five to ten pounds eating this junk, but it didn't stop her from taking the next bite. She plugged in her phone and laptop to charge, purchased all the newspapers she could and settled in for a quick check in with the world.

Careful how she did her on-line searching as to not stand out to those watching the traffic on specific web sites. Lauren mixed in her tapping of the internet's legitimate fae news sites with hoaxes, anime, and fantasy gaming she hoped she covered her tracks as just a web surfer with an interest in other worldly topics. She groaned as there was nothing that she didn't know on any of the sites. Most of the blogs reported that the man that had been murdering the fae was dead, some reported that Lauren was wanted in connection to him. Evidentially Hale had withstood some type of rebellion and was still Ash of the light fae. There were other tid-bits of fae society but nothing of any consequence. She opened a few more anime sites just for good measure and then closed up.

She grabbed her phone and held it in her hand. Lauren had turned off the Wi-Fi option long ago and the GPS option was disabled. She was in no danger of outing herself with the tracking on her phone. She took a breath as she turned it on then ran the pictures quickly pausing here and there to remember. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" she asked then turned the phone off with the images of Bo and her other friends fresh in her mind. She lowered her head and fought off the tears that came with the loneliness she felt.

"You okay there Miss?" asked a rather disheveled old man with a cane. Lauren jumped at the voice, and then shot him a hard look, "Easy there." said the gentleman wide eyed at her reaction. "Just asking, not attacking. Hells bells, young ones these days, no manners to speak of, in my day…." the man was grumbling to himself as he banged his cane in a steady rhythm as he sped off in a bent up old man kind of way.

"Way to go Lauren," sighed the doctor. "You just offended an old man trying to being kind to you." She shook her head and took another bite. "Damn," she thought as she fought to swallow. Placing the final bite of her burger in her mouth she stuffed her belongings back into her bag and went to find the old guy and make her apologies. The man was nowhere to be found. She frowned, it didn't set right with her that he went away mad but she couldn't do anything about it now.

There was the tone across the intercom of the bus stop to let customers know that a bus was loading. Half the place took a look outside or checked watches to see if it was their time to load up for the rest of their ride. Lauren saw her bus start up and changed direction from her search of the old man to join the rest of the group she was riding with. Everyone was on board and the bus moved out. The new driver was introducing himself and cracking a few bad driving jokes that were in really bad taste but well meant as they pull on to the truck route to hit the Interstate.

Lauren was staring out the window as they moved out of town when a pickup went roaring by. The little old man from the bus stop was at the wheel grinning like a fool. A laugh escaped the doctor's lips as she questioned a man of his age driving but he seemed to be doing fine as the vehicle moved right on down the road. It was late and Lauren had just closed her eyes as the driver's voice came on over the speakers. "Looks like we have a bit of a rural traffic jam here and maybe a small fender bender," any sleepiness that Lauren had been feeling left. The bus rolled to a stop.

Looking out the window she saw a herd of goats on the road. "Goats?" she said aloud. Another man near her said, "Yea they are used for clearing brush in this area and for knocking back weeds. They are never out at night, this group must have gotten loose." Then Lauren saw the pickup that was driven by the older man. It was off in a ditch to the side. The old guy was hopping around, waving his cane and yelling at the herd of hooved offenders. Lauren stood up, grabbing her bag and moved to the front of the bus.

"I'm a doctor and I need to check on that man." she told the driver. He gave her a look that showed his doubt of her claim. Lauren did not really look like her normal kept up self. With a heavy sigh she said impatiently, "Really I am. I have a duty to check this guy."

"All right," the driver opened the door. "I'll move the goats along, you check out the old guy."

Lauren could hear the old fellow's anger even if she could not make out all of his words, "Mangy SOBs, no good can eaters, hairy, smelly upstarts… right in the middle of the road, barnyard idiots….no common sense to speak of…" Lauren was trying not to laugh. His tone of voice was not unlike what he had used when she had offended him at the bus stop.

When the old guy stopped to take a breath the doctor broke in, "They don't have any better manners than me." This time it was the old guy's turn to jump and shoot evil looks. There was a gash across the man's cheek but nothing too bad. "And it's my turn to ask if you are okay." Lauren continued as she stepped forward, reaching out and turning his head carefully to the side to check out the wound.

"Ahh..." he struggled for the word, settling on one he started again, "Missy do I look okay to you? I am madder than hell at a herd of goats for wrecking my truck and they don't even give a damn." Pulling back he looked her straight in the eye. It was as clear and uncomplicated a look as she had seen in years. This man would tell you the truth whether you wanted to hear it or not. "How totally refreshing," thought Lauren and smiled. He pulled a bandanna from his pocket and wiped his face off and dabbed at the small cut.

"Okay, so we call you good. I would be more worried if you and the goats were arguing about who was at fault." She smiled and the old guy smiled back. "Your cheek needs some attention." She motioned and reached for him again. The old guy brushed a hand over his face and then made a "bahing" noise not so unlike the goats on the road and made a "this is nothing gesture" so Lauren halted her motion.

"Lady," yelled the driver. "We all good? I can call it in but it would be nice if we could get a move on. Time is money you know." Lauren waved to the driver and turned back to the old man.

"I will have the driver call it in, help shouldn't be far off. Take care of that cut okay." She said. "Oh, and I was sorry I offended you earlier sir. It wasn't my intent, just caught up in my own business lately and meant you no disrespect." Turning she started back towards the bus. Maybe it was her tone or use of the word sir but the old man's eyes and mannerisms softened as he watched the woman walk away from him.

"You're leaving me here?" said the old man incredulously. "I'm hurt and my truck is wrecked and you are just going to leave me here?"

Lauren turned and gaped at the man, "You said you were fine and he will call for help…"

"I'm an old man. I could die…" he stammered.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "No sir, you are not going to die."

"Couldn't I? Like your some type of expert on these things." scoffed the man.

She was ready to proclaim her experience but stopped. Her actions at Taft's compound and the death of the bounty hunters had stripped her right to use the title of doctor. Faltering she settled on, "I have training."

"Oh really! Training huh." The man's eyes flared at her almost as if he caught her in the lie. "Great, so you flunked out of med-school and are diagnosing me as fine. I'm a dead man. Go on back to your bus and your trip. I'll just wait out the end in my demolished truck." The man turned and stumbled towards his truck. Lauren could have sworn he was putting an act on but why? She looked for signs of fae but there just weren't any. It was just something about his mannerisms that had her thinking of the past.

"Lady, what's it going to be? Call it in or is he okay?" the driver yelled. Lauren turned to answer and she saw the faces of her fellow riders looking out now. Most were concerned but they all wanted to get moving. She knew this was going to cause her problems but she couldn't bring herself to leave the man.

"Go on, I will get help for him. I can work something out with my ticket at the bus stop." Lauren said. The driver held out a clipboard. Lauren quickly walked over and signed the waiver saying she had left the vehicle on her own and then watched as the bus moved off. She turned to the old man and found him sitting in the bed of his truck waiting for her with a please look on his face. It was almost as if she had passed a test he had set for her. As she moved closer, he tossed her the keys.

"Damage isn't so terrible, thought the side was totally bashed in but it's not so bad. See if the thing fires up." The old man almost twinkled as he worked his way to the passenger side. Lauren ground her teeth together as the once "I'm dying" man had turned into a "Goodie, we're going for a ride" man, but she did as he asked. The engine turned over after a bit of gentle persuasion and she was able to back it onto the road. "Damn straight. Fine automobile this is. She won't be done in by some large hairy hooved rats." One of the wayward goats bleated loudly as if offended. He smiled and patted the dash with affection, "Drive down the road and hang a left at the first turn you come to."

Lauren shook her head and then pulled out leaving the bleats of the goats behind them. They drove to the turn off. It was the corner of nothing and nobody. Lauren gave the man a doubtful look. He just barked another order, "Turn here, go down fifteen miles and we will be there." Lauren hesitated, "Damn…girl…" he said "drive and put your foot into it. I'm old and I need to get home to bed. I've been in a car wreck for heaven's sake."

Smiling, it hit Lauren finally as she saw the old man fight to say girl and not soldier. He had to be old military. It had been a long time since she had heard that tone. "Yes sir." She responded and the man nodded curtly with that pleased look on his face as if he had just verified something he had suspected. The trip was exactly fifteen miles as the man had said, Lauren had never doubted that it would be. What the truck drove up to was a surprise. The rundown building had a neon open sign flashing haphazardly in the window and a series of local club symbols down the side of the building, the only one that was the least bit legible was an old V.F.W. sign. "Well," thought Lauren, "at least I qualify to go in and get a drink."

Pulling the truck in, Lauren parked and turned to the man. He spoke up before she could say anything. "Don't just sit there…. Help an old man out." Lauren shot the man a look and he was a bit taken back, "um... I meant I could use some help here. If you would…" his change in attitude was welcome and Lauren opened her door and move to help with his door. To her surprise the side of the truck was pretty banged up, Lauren had to put some work into opening the door. She now felt she might need to check the old guy out more thoroughly than she had before. She held out a hand and was surprised to find he handed her his cane. With a few quick motions he was out and taking the cane from her. "Thanks," he said and began to wander towards the door, "I owe you drinks at least, come on."

She grabbed her bag from the back of the truck and carried it towards the dilapidated old building. The old man held the door for her and the two entered the space. Lauren stopped and took in the interior of the establishment. There were several tables and a bar to the side. An old time jukebox played softly in the corner. The bar was lined with people but the tables were mostly empty. Overall the place was a dump, maybe she didn't really want to have a drink after all. The smell of alcohol, popcorn and spicy food was overwhelming. "You know I think I just need to call a cab, and head back to the…"

"A cab," snorted the old man, "Just where do you think you are, New York City."

"Stand down Colonel," said a soft female voice, heavy on the Indian accent, Indian as in India not Native American. "You're late and if I'm not mistaken this young lady has just done you a great favor getting you here before I became overly concerned." Locating the speaker seated only a few feet away from her, the woman sat at the only clean looking spot in the whole place. The older woman was lovely with the kindest eyes the doctor had ever seen. Lauren smiled a hello and thank you in her direction. "Miss Lila," the old man growled and looked a bit embarrassed. The older woman gently placed a hand on the man's chin and turned his head to see the cut. He pulled his head back and took the hand at his face and gave it a reassuring pat. Turning to Lauren, he mumbled, "My apologies for snapping..." Holding his gaze he quickly regained his swagger. "Are you going to tell me your rank or are you going to keep me guessing?"

Lauren smiled, "I was special forces, sir. Civilian assist, medical and science specialist. No rank given." The old man looked horrified. Lauren didn't know if she should feel offended or what by the man reaction.

"Missy did you see action? Wait don't answer that I can tell you did. They didn't give you a rank. That is downright…" the man sputtered in indignation, "Damn it, this new military and it's stupid ideas." After a quick breath he yelled, "BOYS FRONT AND CENTER." The man voice held such command Lauren took a step back. The whole place jumped at the thundering sound. There was a soft chuckling from the table as Lila was watching with a glint in her eye.

There was a banging and scuffling sound from the kitchen as the rickety old door opened; the boys came out on the double. Boys was a term used loosely. This was evidentially a senior citizen hang out. The Colonel had them all beat in age but the others couldn't be far behind. "What the hell are you shouting about Colonel? We have the supper special about ready to go." Yelled the youngest of the group but the trio stopped moving at the sight of the new comer. They all turned and looked at Lila who held her hands up and then turned back to Lauren and the Colonel.

"Boys of the crew and fellow soldiers" said the old man loud enough to draw the attention of the whole crowd, bar and all, "We have a problem." Lauren watched as the men tensed and started to give her more serious looks that mere curiosity. The group at the bar turned and moved off their stools to stand looking in their direction. "Pissed off old people are scary." thought Lauren. Colonel cleared his voice and said, "Once again this new military of ours has done an injustice to one of its own." The entire place groaned as one. Two or three dropped their head to their chest while others just crossed their arms in front of their bodies. A few of the people at the bar turned to take a seat. "As you were," snapped the old man and the serious feel of the place was back in a heartbeat. Lila began chuckling again. Colonel smiled, "I think that it is a travesty that this solider was not given a rank as reward for her service. As ranking officer…"

"Long retired…"said one of the men who had arrived from the kitchen under his breath. Colonel growled and shot him a look that the other man could not hold.

"As ranking officer at this post I call attention." Everyone snapped to, Lauren was taken back but quickly stood at attention. "For service to your branch and country as a medic/ science person I promote you to the rank of …." the old man looked her over. "First Lieutenant, congratulations and well deserved." The group clapped a quick round of applause, there were various yells that were associated with the different branches of the service and then the group just at waited at attention. Colonel was smiling broadly, "Back to your regular duties." The group of men and women moved back to their seats at the bar and location in the kitchen. Lauren looked around in a bit of a daze but a little pleased none the less, "Lew," which now seemed to be Lauren's new name, "Lew, for you, drinks are on the house." He slapped her back and shuffled off.

Lauren was making her way to an empty table. There was a banging from the kitchen and a huge commotion and the boys came out in a jumble of arms and legs yelling. "Soups on." As two men worked a large pot of something with a strong spicy smell out to a long table another fellow followed quickly with a huge basket of bread. "Mess is on. Line up already." A taller well build man yelled again. There was a less than an enthusiastic race to the food table, in fact there was no race at all. The men looked down a bit put out. Lauren, after being treated so well by the group, stood, walked over and grabbed a bowl.

The men smiled as she ladled up a bowl full and grabbed some bread. From the smell she figured she would need something to kill the fire. She picked up a beer. Moving back to her table she could feel the eyes on her as she took her first taste of the mystery food. It was almost too spicy to swallow. She could have sworn some people around her were exchanging money as if they had bet on something. Lauren had eaten a bunch of strange stuff with the fae so she just chalked this up to an experiment in pain and took another bite. With a mumble of voices, the evening carried on with Lauren now just along for the ride.

A glass of some type of chilled white wine appeared before Lauren as she struggled to finish up the last spoonful of liquid fire in front of her. She grabbed for it, as her beer had long since been emptied. Lila smiled down and motioned to the chair across from Lauren. Happy to have the company and the pain relief, Lauren welcomed Lila to her table. The wine disappeared in two rather hasty gulps. Lauren looked longingly at the glass. A bottle was set on the table with a gentle thump. The two women smiled at one another. "Lew, Reinforcements have arrived." said the older woman, Lauren let out a relieved sigh and poured another glass. Holding the bottle out the older woman smiled and said, "I have had my glass for the night. I really shouldn't be drinking anything but I figure one glass on a night out can be forgiven at my age."

The women passed the time chatting about small things, staying mainly around the excruciatingly hot meal Lauren had just consumed. "You know," Lauren poured the remains of the wine bottle into her glass. "All that chili or stew or soup…." The woman laughed and decided on stew. "All that stew needed was a touch of lime and some heavy carbs of some type and it would have been pretty tasty." Lila raised an eyebrow and thought about the additions to the crew's supper special stew and had to agree. Lauren laughed, "It's has to do with the acid in the lime and how it would work with the peppers…." The scientific explanation of why lime tasted so good with peppers on a chemical level was long and mind numbing. It was the excitement in which Lauren gave the explanation that caused Lila to grin, she liked this woman. It was obvious she hadn't been able to just relax and talk to anyone in some time the way she was going on.

The conversation drifted around to Lila's role in this whole scene. Lila smiled a kind smile, "What we do for love, No." she put a mock French twist on her statement and Lauren grinned, "The Colonel and I are married." The good doctor raised an eyebrow. Lila waved a hand out, "Yes, yes, no accounting for taste." The older woman giggled and then stole a glance at her husband holding court by the pool table. As if sensing her gaze upon him he turned and shot her his best roguish look and winked. The show of emotion was sweet to see and caused a flash of difficult memories to surface in Lauren's mind. She quickly dismissed them.

"We are the head of the local community. This is an unincorporated area so anyone in the surrounding forty miles has no type of town like amenities, city cops, town hall, that type of thing. If there is a problem, we would normally have to wait for the county to get to the issue. That requires patience and as mainly a group of older folks, or senior citizens, that just doesn't work so well. So an informal community was formed and we settle things ourselves. Have for many years, it just works for us." said Lila, Lauren was thinking how nice it would be to live in a place where problems were handled that easily. Lila watched Lauren's eyes blink and noticed how tired the other woman was. Not just from the day's excitement but from what life had been throwing at her new friend. The girl had a story to tell and Lila was in need of a challenge.

"I think you need to stay here for at least tonight Lew." Lila said and Lauren hesitated. "You have had to kill the taste of the stew with far too much alcohol to be allowed out and about. Better safe than sorry they say." Lauren started to protest. Even in her semi inebriated state her defenses were up. Lila gave her such a mothering look that Lauren's mouth automatically snapped shut. "Young lady, you pulled my husband from a car wreck and drove him to find me. You respectfully stood by as the crew and the others here at the bar preformed a ceremony that might have brought up bad memories, they forget war and things are not always remembered fondly. Then you consumed food so hot it would be lethal to some palates just so you did not offend my friends. The least I can offer is a safe place to stay."

Lauren did not miss the emphasis on the word safe. "Come on," said the woman as she stood up and held out her hand. Lauren took it. With every bit of her concentration, background knowledge and fae experience, she looked for the trap. Where was the essence of otherworldly nature that would show fae behind all this? There was nothing that raised any alarm in Lauren. Lila paused letting the doctor take her time making a decision. When the pretty brown eyes showed a drop in tension, Lila motioned to Lauren's bag and gave her friend time to pick it up then headed for the door. Saying some quick words to the remaining crew members and others, the women left the bar out the back way and into the cool night air.

The evening air might have been chilly, but it was the beautiful night that slowed Lauren's movements. Looking up into the clear evening sky, the number of visible stars was amazing. "The night sky is a definite benefit of the lack of …everything in this part of the world." Said Lila when she noticed where Lauren was looking. "A strategic benefit to this place is that it is open enough to see anything that is coming at you." Lauren head snapped down and she looked at Lila who was still looking up as the night sky. The older woman said quietly as she lowered her gaze to give Lauren a very serious look, "Just seems to me, you need a place that provides a good point of view." Walking forward Lauren was going to say something but held her tongue as the older woman just knowingly move on with a satisfied look on her face.

Reaching their destination of about three hundred yards behind the bar, there was a large Quonset hut and a series of four dilapidated cabins. Lauren looked at the buildings and then at Lila. The older woman gave a sigh, "The last manager of the Fort talked the community members into adding some hotel-like cabins. It was going to bring in loads of new business." Lauren narrowed her eyes looking at the age of the buildings, Lila snorted a laugh an added, "By the way the Fort is the name of the fine establishment you were just in." Lauren nodded her understanding. She must have missed the name, it was probably among the faded paint on the front of the bar.

Lila reached into her pocket and pulled a set of keys out. Moving to the metal hut she unlocked the building. Hitting the lights, the building revealed a short hallway with three doorways. Lila said, "It has an office and work area that has acted as storage for years." Moving to the door on the right she open up a door to a small office, moving down the hall she open up to a large shop area full of all types of things that Lauren couldn't even begin to take in. "And finally the living quarters," Lila moved back to the door on the left and opened it. There was a nice sized apartment. The older woman smiled, "No frills but it's clean. The space has one bedroom, full bathroom and kitchen with a small living room." Lauren almost got a tear in her eye at the thought of having a place to call her own again.

Stammering Lauren finally got out, "It's just for the night okay. You don't even know me or my name…"

"Nope, it will be for as long as you want it. As for what I know about or don't know about you. Well I like what I have seen so far. As you learn to trust our little crew you will share more but for now I am satisfied with what I know." said Lila with those amazing all-knowing eyes almost glowing. "I need some help talking care of this old place and you need something to take care of." Seeing Lauren's face start to tense up again the older woman put up a hand, "I have been around long enough to know what I am talking about so hush. Get some sleep Lew and I will see you in the morning to talk about what your new job entails."

Lauren was about to say, "What new job?" but Lila moved quickly tossing Lauren the keys and stepping back before Lauren could get the words out. As the old woman opened the door and left there was no way Lauren was going to let this generous woman walk back to the Fort alone so she ran after her. As she opened the hut's door she saw that the Coronel had pulled the truck around and was helping his wife into the cab. The heavy dented door gave him a little bit of trouble but he managed. The old guy smiled as he walked around the vehicle and made to jump in the driver's side. He threw Lauren a salute and then slammed the door and drove away as Lila waved out the window.

Lauren was at a loss. She moved inside and then secured the door behind her. Taking in the stark surroundings she tried to make sense of the last, checking her watch, six hours of her life. Shaking her head she looked in the bed room and saw a raised king bed. "Now this is just plain unfair," she told herself as she touched the soft blankets that acted as the bedspread. "Okay, one day just to help out," she told herself and then she would be on her way again. Lauren did a full out search of the place, including all the vents, closets and even under the rugs. She set noise traps at all the doors and windows to alert her of any intruders. Finally too exhausted to continue she crawled into that large soft bed and drifted off to sleep still wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reads, reviews, favs and follows. We continue to follow Lauren's story …. **

A hand snapped out from under the blanket like a snake attacking a mouse. Lauren slapped at the digital clock on the bedside table in a vain attempt to make the thing shut the hell up. After more than the normal time it took to render these types of electronics silent, she raised herself up and listened. With a groan she dropped her achy head back on the pillow. "Reveille?" the doctor thought to herself, was she truly hearing reveille. She looked at the clock and saw 5:00 a.m., "I'll be damned," she laughed. Her sleep had been better than expected. Meeting the Colonel and Lila, the funny little ceremony and then being put up for the night. She shouldn't have slept at all but she had. Lauren laughed that she still could have gone for a few more hours of shut eye.

"Shut eye?" Lauren groaned again at her own phrasing. Her life with the fae had been so all encompassing, it was like nothing had happened before she discovered their existence. Lauren rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. She thought back on her life that did not include the fae and smirked. She had always led an interesting life and she allowed herself to forget that. It had been a mistake. Lauren had become a civilian asset to the military right out of medical school. The sales pitch was made to her and a select group of doctorate students that were wrapping up their studies up early. They were told that they could get some good field experience, have their student loans negated and serve their country for a couple of years without any permanent commitment. It was also a great résumé blip her advisor had said. With a simple signature, the next six years of Lauren's life had been a whirl wind.

When the depths of her talents as a physician and scientist were discovered, the field experience opportunities she was assigned to took on a whole new level of interesting. Placed on assignment with a Special Forces group of mixed military, her team would go in undercover and scout out hot spots around the world checking out bioterrorism and chemical weapon threats. At first she had a role as a background support person, and it had been a steep learning curve for her coming straight out of a school setting. Even at a young age she proved herself invaluable as part of the team. Soon Lauren found herself in the field and part of the strangest scenarios in the line of duty.

Lauren snorted to herself remembering what Taft had shown her in her apartment one day. It was what amounted to a wanted poster with her picture on it. It had been on one such mission that her whole team had used an extremist group as a cover. They all had laughed as they made up names and took the mug shot type photos. How he had unearthed the false paperwork cover she would never know, it should have been a warning of things to come. She ground her teeth thinking back to how she was so blind to the trap the man was laying. Lauren let out a soft yelling groan and pushed the thoughts of the mad man out of her mind. The past had to stay in the past.

The job with her military team was dangerous, exciting and everything she could have asked for, at least for the first couple of years. After that the thrill was gone and the day in and out fight to stay alive became all too real as she experienced close call after close call as she gained more responsibility within the group. Her skills as a doctor were perfected in trench medicine. Her creativity and high level training allowing her to save the lives of her team members and other allies. At the same time her scientific background provided efficient and deadly ways to handle threats. The split in her duties was too much to handle at such a young age. Helping to save and take lives seemed to be crossing some line and her conscience had a hard time with that. The things that she did at Taft's compound were along the same lines. Now older and wiser she still couldn't get her head around being at cross purposes.

She had loved the people she worked with in the military and was honored to serve doing the work they had done. Lauren had felt that by the end of her tour of duty she truly was part of the military in every sense of the word, but her time was up and she did not reenlist. When given the chance to leave and join a scientific research group Lauren took it. There had been many times she wondered if she had never left the military how her life would have been different. The sound of that flat bugle splitting the peaceful morning would suggest she might have another chance to find out.

Rolling out of bed Lauren pulled on her jeans, boots and a sweatshirt. Throwing her hair back in a ponytail she walked to the door. Tossing it open, she made the short journey down the hallway between the rooms and opened the main entry way to the hut. Sunlight beamed in and she saw a group of five men around a flag pole saluting as the colors moved skyward. She snapped to and gave the proper respect. With the colors secure, she walked out as the men were separating. Seeing her approach the men turned and nodded or waved in greeting, "Lew, Good to have you join us." said the Colonel with a smile. "Coffee's on and it's time for a briefing," the old man shuffled off towards the Fort. Lauren looked around at the others and they just shrugged and followed him towards the building. To the morning briefing she went.

Upon entering the Fort, Lauren wanted to turn around, somehow seeing it in the daylight made everything just that much worse. Her cleanliness, bordering on OCD, tendencies were kicking into overdrive. Someone was going to get hurt if she didn't leave soon or pick up a rag and start cleaning up the mess. The men pulled up around the nearest table and did their best to brush off any extras that had been left from the night before. Lauren tried not to look uncomfortable but it was pretty much impossible. She stood to the side and tried not to touch anything.

Breaking into her train of thought she heard the Colonel's gruff voice calling her, "Lew get over here for some coffee and an introduction to the crew. Finest damn group of soldiers a man could ever..." The others shifted uncomfortably as their leader gushed about them. A younger man who looked to be no more than twenty-five appeared from the kitchen with several mugs of what sort of smelled like coffee. Motioning her to a seat, Lauren joined the men and thanked the kid handing out the mugs. After a drink, Lauren could have sworn that if she left a spoon in the swill for more than five minutes the metal would be totally eaten away. As discreetly as possible she pushed the cup away from her and noticed that most of the others had done the same.

"First meet my boy Lew." The young man held out a hand, mouthed the word 'grandson' finishing with a broad good natured grin. "His name is Gunner. He's a metal smith. Finest damn metal smith in the …." The young man mouthed the word 'welder' as the old man went on for a bit with obvious grandparental pride. Lauren took the young man's hand and was engaged by his easy going demeanor. "He is the last of us to see action, this boy of mine." Lauren looked at the young man and he tilted his head and shrugged confirming that he was a solider too.

The Colonel continued by slapping the back of a huge man to the right of Gunner, "Cappy is this big guy." Lauren looked up into the older man's face and marveled at the mustache his lip supported. "There is no better solider, finest damn tactician and field medic there ever was. This one time…" the mustached man held out a huge hand in welcome. He rolled his eye as the Colonel kept going about a long past action that was special enough to be remembered by the crew and evidently repeated often by the Colonel.

"Now we have Roger here," the Colonel grabbed a smaller wiry man by the shoulders. "Finest damn communication officer I have ever seen. As I recall we were pinned down and …" Roger blushed and as he had little to no hair his whole head sort of glowed red. He nodded a welcome to Lauren and then the voice of the Colonel busted through, "and that is how he ended up with the General." He looked around and all the men started laughing. Lauren, who had not been listening, joined in but she had no idea why. It must have been one of the stories that just never died. All groups of friends had such tales. Lauren figured she would meet the General later and figure it all out.

"I'm Cook." Said a booming voice from behind them, "and if he says I'm the finest damn cook he has ever seen then he is full of bullshit." The other men in the group grinned and tried not to laugh, the Colonel just growled something about the lack of a proper brig. They all shifted as a tall well-built man came out of the kitchen. Not as young as Gunner but not as old as the rest, the man twinkled with orneriness, "Explosives and alcohol that is what I cooked up years ago. It is only after my retirement that I have been assigned other duties." He jabbed a thumb back at the kitchen. "Lew, you could be a man, woman, mouse or ... a whatever but please God tell me you can cook." The Colonel frowned like the man had taken something away from him but joined the others as they looked to Lauren with desperate hope in their eyes.

"She will not answer that question. I cannot believe you bunch of lazy old men." The voice of Lila filled the space. "Not including you Gunner, my boy, Good Morning." The young man smiled and waved while the others sulked. The woman approached the table at a good clip. "What did I tell the lot of you? I would speak to her but instead you ambush her at your morning gossip session. What am I to do with you all?" The men looked sheepish under the harsh stare of the older woman. "Go, all of you, you have a tee time at Red Valley country club in thirty minutes. When Lew and I are done talking I will let you know what we decide." The men shuffled off in as quiet, pouting mass.

Gunner stopped and kissed Lila's cheek. "I'll keep a watch on them." he said and winked at Lauren as he followed the grumpy group out the door. Lila was making 'tsking' sounds as she pulled a set of travel mugs from behind her back. Lauren could smell the luscious aroma from her chair. "I have a chai tea latte or a hazelnut coffee latte." Lila tilted her head and enjoyed Lauren's smile. "What will it be?"

Reaching for the hazelnut coffee, Lauren said several thank-yous as she took the first couple of long sips. Between fast food coffee, bus stop coffee and do it yourself hotel coffee this was the taste of pure heaven. After a moment, Lauren said, "How about we talk in the apartment?" she wouldn't place the travel mug on the table as she was too busy looking at her forearms and wondering what had been so sticky on the table top. Lila face showed as much relief as Lauren's at the thought of leaving and almost beat her out the door as she agreed to the cleaner venue. The woman enjoyed their drinks around the hut's kitchen table and shared more small talk about the men Lauren had just been introduced to.

Lauren asked, "I can't believe that you are all still together here. I take it your husband served in the military with all of the crew I just met, except for Gunner of course."

"Of course," smiled Lila, "Yes, he has been their commanding officer for a long time." A little wistfully she added, "They're all that remains of his original unit." There was a sad touch to Lila's face and Lauren felt bad at having caused her to think of unpleasant things. Seeing the girl's expression, Lila patted her hand, "Oh Lew, it was a long time ago no worries, new topic, okay?" Lauren smiled and nodded. Lila continued, "I mentioned this last night and those brutes already got to you this morning, so this not going to be a surprise but we were all wondering if you would consider taking over as caretaker for this place… the Fort?"

Lauren knew this was coming and took a deep breath before she answered, "You know I'm on the run don't you." Lila looked the doctor in the eye and nodded that she had figured out that much. Lauren could see the older woman appreciated that she had not tried to hide that information and continued, "I thought as much from your comments last night." She cleared her throat and continued, "I am not a bad person. In fact, I believe I am a pretty decent human being all in all, but I was put in a no win situation and had to make a decision between bad and worse. I lived through it, but as I said it was a no win. My situation has forced me to leave everything behind me and to try to start over somewhere new." Lauren didn't look up but continued rapidly, "There are…people who are looking for me. Are you sure you want something like that, like me, messing up your life?" Lila grinned as if she had expected Lauren's concern and nodded that she still wanted Lauren to stay but remained silent.

It was so odd to have someone just listen to her, Lauren was a bit flustered not having to fight to get a word in or argue her point. Lauren rushed on and as if in her own defense said, "I can help you with this place. It is in my wheel house as some say. I have a thing about order and cleanliness. I know a thing or two about … chemicals… cleaning chemicals." She added hastily. "My friends used to tease me…but anyway." Lauren was babbling she paused and focused. "I need lots of control right now for my own sanity. So if I take this job I have some requests." Lila again remained silent as she sipped her latte but her eyes were alight with interest.

Standing up Lauren began to pace, "I will clean this place up. All of it, cabins, bar and kitchen and keep it that way if I can stay here with full use of the office and the workspace as well as this apartment." She motioned to the hut. "I will cook and manage the help. I don't need much in the way of pay but I will control the finances for this place with you or a person of your choice as my auditor." Lila nodded, Lauren added her last bit, "When it is time for me to go, I can leave without question or stipulation. My last…employer was not very understanding." The doctor ground out. After a pause she added softly as if she was ashamed of having to say this part, "And my private life is my own. I will share with you as much as I want. I will extend you and the crew the same courtesy of allowing you your privacy."

Setting her mug on the table Lauren waited to be told that she had ten minutes to get the hell out of town before the nice old woman called the police. Lila set her mug down as well and simply said, "That part about the pay will have to be amended." Lauren looked at the woman. Lila continued, "I have this feeling that you have never understood your worth Lew. Might just have played some part in how you found yourself in all this trouble. It will be fun teaching you to understand yourself a bit better. You will be paid as reflects your abilities. It will be a nice living for you." The old woman was positively beaming with happiness. "Your terms are accepted as much as older… people follow terms. Welcome to the crew …" Lila went to say Lew but was interrupted, "Lauren, my name is Lauren." The teary eyed younger woman said. Lila smiled, "Of course Lauren, Welcome to the crew, Lauren." Said Lila, "But I'm afraid here you will be called Lew no matter what you try to call yourself. My husband has this thing about nicknames." Lauren laughed and Lila stood.

"Come on let's make a quick run to town for your first set of supplies. I want you to get started right away. The sooner I can sit at a table in the Fort and not worry about ruining my clothes the better." The older woman tossed a set of keys the Lauren. As they moved outside an older model truck waited in front of the hut. The words "the Fort" were neatly stenciled on the outside of the cab doors. "Red Valley is forty miles away we will have plenty of time to make a shopping list as we drive there." Lauren didn't know it but her life had just taken one gigantic step in the right direction.

**Nine months later**

Lauren rolled out of bed before sun up. If she wanted to get her run in this was her only time. Pulling on clothes she could peel off as she got into her run she layered, drank down two glasses of water and hit the trail. The desert was an interesting place and she had learned to love it. She ran various washes and hills; today the choice was the night escape route near a small ravine. As she moved at a rapid pace, she acknowledged her body had never been in such good shape. The quiet of the desert was relaxing and anything out of the ordinary was easily noticed. Lauren had been lucky enough to find a place to rebuild her life and she was not about to let anyone or anything screw that up.

Round off her morning run, she got back just in time for Reveille. She took a moment to join the rest of the crew at the flag pole before she opened up the Fort to set out the rolls and start the coffee. It was back to her quarters to shower and dress. Then it was back to the Fort to finish the set up for breakfast and the rest of the day. As Lauren entered the large kitchen, she stopped and glared. He was there again and had two of her caramel pecan rolls in his mouth. The large brown eyes narrowed as he turned to see her. He seemed to smile through the sticky bread that filled his maw. Lauren growled and raised her hand pointing at the door. With a sniff and return growl the invader left with Lauren hot on his heels holding the tray of contaminated rolls. There had been laughing around one of the tables but it stopped short at the sight of the huge dog being run out of the kitchen.

Without a word Lauren held up the tray and ever so slowly let the warm tasty rolls fall into the trash. The men at the table groaned as all that buttery goodness was just tossed away. Cook was the only brave soul to speak up. "Lew you don't have to waste your good food because the General steals a taste every now and then." There was a mass intake of breath as Lauren raised an eyebrow. All the crew learned very quickly that Lauren did not put up with much. She was kind and creative but tough as nails. The eyebrow raise was a tell that she was not pleased.

Roger picked that moment to come out of the men's room. He looked up and saw Lauren with the tray and then looked at the huge dog licking at his furry muzzle like he had just taken a bite of something sticky. The man's shoulders fell and he looked angrily at the other men as if to say, "Are you kidding me, I left for three minutes." Cook said in the table's defense, "Well how are we supposed to control the great beast? I mean really." Everyone turned, including the dog to let Cook know they didn't buy it. The dog was perfectly trained and would mind anyone. He would mind anyone who bothered to pay attention. Roger was the only one that ever did, and for that reason the crew's dog always stayed with the quiet communication officer.

"Roger this is not your fault so you get the LAST roll left and the rest of the crew will get whole grain toast, dry," snapped Lauren. The other men cursed under their breath starting to blame each other for their lost breakfast, "and then you all will join General outside on the patio." The dog chose that moment to hiccup. The whole bunch started to laugh and Lauren turned and mock stomped back into the kitchen, but she was laughing too.

The Fort was a far cry from what it had been. The community of Happy Meadows, unincorporated area to the north of Red Valley, could not have ever guessed the resource they found when Lauren Lewis entered their quiet little world. She had not only cleaned and repaired all the buildings on the property. She had created something of a community hub for the people living in the area. The woman had the Fort making money for the first time in all of it's existence. There were steady employees now and the food was out of this world. Even the four little cabins were rented out here and there as relatives of the locals would come to visit. She had put in a small convenience store business were people could stop by for the basics and not have to drive the forty miles to the "city" to grab some milk. She had lived up to her agreement and much, much more.

As per her request, she had been allowed to live as if her life started when they all met her the night she drove up with the Colonel in tow. It was a kindness she greatly appreciated. The crew had worked to cure her loneliness and she was always made to feel part of their little family. She did her best to let the crew in as much as she could but there was always going to be a distance with them. What she could not tell them about herself and her old life, she made up for with hard work. She took time for each of the crew members. She wanted them to feel valued by her. Lila was right, she needed to take care of people so she did.

The small group was so funny how they stuck to their roles for the old military days and held the interests they developed there. Lauren helped Cook with his still and microbrewery. Cappy was her chess nemesis and late night deep discussion partner after the bar closed. Roger was thrilled to have someone to watch movies with and enjoyed it as she taught him all about the things he could do with his computer. As the communication officer he was feeling out of touch. Gunner was her work buddy and right hand. Lila and The Colonel were just family. Truth be told they took care of her way more than she could care for them. Her effort with them all had brought them all close in a very short period of time.

As a personal project in her off hours she had cleaned out the workshop of the hut. It was like a gold mine to her and Gunner. The young man had quite a way with metal. As his grandfather always said, "The finest damn metal smith…." Lauren was in total agreement. She had him help with all her special projects.

Lauren was a genius. It wasn't just a funny nickname used by her friends. She was damn smart and even though she had focused most of her life on medical pursuits she was a talented mechanical and electrical engineer. She would draw up plans and turn them over to the young man to build. With his easy going nature he never asked what he was making. He just went with it and enjoyed it when Lauren's crazy designs where brought to life. "If the kid had only known what he was really building," thought Lauren.

It was never far from Lauren's mind that she was a fugitive. As she built new relationships, she now had even more reason to look out for fae. If these people got hurt in the crossfire she would never forgive herself. Lila and the Colonel were almost like parents to her and the rest she considered friends. Well she just would not let anything happen to them, so she worked even harder. The workspace behind her apartment was now her arsenal. She had three modified vehicles and specialized tools that doubled as weapons. She had plans to handle various types of attacks and she practiced them all on a regular basic. The crew thought she was just into some crazy fitness routine, and she did her best to make it look that way.

Lila had not been lying when she said that Lauren would be paid well and the money had been put to good use. The money from Taft's accounts could remain untouched for some time. Any fae that came at her would be facing weapons that could and would kill them if they threatened her or her new family. They would also be facing a unique compound with a great many hidden features.

The Fort and consequently all of it's outlying buildings were solar powered and reinforced. Making use of the desert sun, the place could go entirely off the grid as needed. The last couple of months, Lauren had put in two large green houses. They would have access to fresh vegetables year round. The water tank and well had been fortified and both were regularly tested and the tank topped off. Lauren had taken the idea of the Fort literally. She had reworked the facade of the buildings and used reinforced materials where she could. Since she did the special orders no one knew anything was unusual about the supplies she used.

The thing she was most pleased about was the internet connection she had secured. As isolated as she was, on-line information was essential. The desert area was crisscrossed with signal towers. Lauren gridded out the towers and figured out a way to tap into the various signals. The local provider ran the internet connection but Lauren could manipulate how others would see their internet usage, bouncing from tower to tower the signal area could not be traced. She had made the community's on-line searches including her own, virtually invisible to anyone tracking her. Illegal yes, would Lauren do it again, absolutely.

Her life was as secure as it could be but her attention to details would be what caught any threat. So like clockwork as the breakfast rush, all ten of them, left. Lauren pulled up the area newspapers and the national papers that were on-line and went through them line by line. She had worked her vigilance into her everyday life and she hoped she disguised her concern with everyday activities. This was more of a challenge that she could have ever imagined, with ever questioning senior citizens around she never knew what to expect next. Her past was left alone but her present life was fair game.

Lila stopped by and found Lauren reading the paper. "Lew, don't you know no news is good news." The older woman said pouring a cup of hot water and retrieving the canister of her favorite tea blend from a shelf in the kitchen. Holding the decorative tin up, Lila started shaking it in Lauren direction. The Fort manager looked up from her research and nodded that she would like a cup too. Lila continued, "The only new thing mentioned is that another couple of hikers have gone missing south of Red Valley. They were out-of-towners. It's a real shame." There was the tapping of metal on glass as the tea was set up.

"How many hikers go missing around here?" asked Lauren. "I swear it is one or two every couple of months. There should be a warning posted or something." Said Lauren as she clicked off her tablet and folded the paper shut. Lauren shook her head and then changed the topic, "I haven't changed my mind. We are not going to be decorating in here. The Greater Red Valley and Happy Meadow's Sunshine Festival is not a major holiday and…" Lila came out of the kitchen holding two mugs and a honey bear in her hands. She smiled sweetly and Lauren knew that she had been overruled.

Patting Lauren's cheek as she reached the table, Lila said, "This is not your shindig Lew. The Women's club has rented out the Fort. Like it or not, you are simply a name on the guest list tonight." Lila smiled and her eyes twinkled.

"If that is the case, I will be taking a long bath and turning in early." Said Lauren and then groaned as Lila once again smiled that sweet grin that told Lauren she would be at the party and be happy about it.

A short time later, the women of Happy Meadows and Red Valley descended on the Fort as if they were an invading army. Lauren had to watch as her once spotless orderly bar and grill was turned into some type of country barn yard, with hay bales and fake fence posts and so many flowers that the place smelled like floral shop. A big dance floor was cleared and a sound system was moved in. The women were decorating machines and within two hours they were fleeing to their homes to get all "beautified" for the night's event. Lila stood with her hands on her hips, "Not bad," she said. Turning to Lauren she looked her up and down, "Jeans and a nice shirt. Wear your brown boots." She tapped Lauren's nose and then walked out the door. "Well Crap," was all the beautiful blonde could think to say.

The Sunshine festival should have been renamed the Moonshine festival. The get together was nothing if not alcohol driven. One might think a Bingo game would be the highlight of a Women's Club party but no, this was a party in every sense of the word. Lauren should have known it would a hopping event. She had learned that the members of this community were not to be underestimated ever, and age was certainly only a state of mind. Right now the majority of her new group of friends were in the center of the dance floor line dancing. Truly the electric slide never lost it appeal after an hour or two of heavy drinking. The song ended and just like in junior high most of the ladies rushed the music booth and made requests for the next couple of songs. Roger, the communication officer, was in charge and by the deep red hue of his bald head this was a tougher assignment than he had anticipated.

A slow song came on and Lauren groaned as Gunner was walking a bee line right at her. "Lew, you have been sitting for far too long." He held out a hand and she had no choice but to accept. The man's callused hand felt warm and as he pulled her to him. It was nice to feel strong arms around her. Gunner had only the purest of intentions; this was only a gesture from a friend to include Lauren in the fun. Who was she to refuse? Lauren forced herself to focus on the here and now. No old memories were ever welcome, but her mind was on overdrive tonight. Far off nights of fun and dancing in her old life kept breaking her carefully constructed mind frame.

The couple was about the same skill set when it came to making their way around the floor. It was impossible to talk the music was way too loud. Lauren had laughed as most of the people in attendance had complained about the volume when they entered and stuffed their ears with tissue, then through the night had told the DJ to turn it up. It was truly a mystery of this age group. Gunner smiled and swung her out as they did probably the only fancy step either one of them knew. Lauren smiled and thought about how she always let Bo lead…she stopped herself. The music ended and Lauren said her thank-yous forcing a smile at Gunner. Moving to the bar, she grabbed a bottle and a glass then turned and headed for the door. Her party was over for tonight, just too many people and unwanted memories.

As the blonde moved through the doors, more than one set of eyes were focused on her retreating form. The most interested gaze belonged to the fae bounty hunter that settled in to watch his prey as she left the bar. It would only be a matter of time before he would make his move. She could be taken alive but where would the fun be in that?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and reads. This is a different story for me and I appreciate your input. I should raise the rating to an "R" (if they had that) for violence and gory stuff in this chapter. So... Lauren has been found by a bounty hunter but maybe that is the least of her worries…**

Forty-five minutes had passed before Lila left the Fort and came looking for Lauren. She had watched the woman leave after her dance with her grandson, Gunner. Lauren was a puzzle to the older woman. She wanted so much to just set her down and make Lew tell her everything that she had been through but that was not their agreement. It didn't mean that Lila couldn't keep trying to build up enough trust between the women that Lauren would just tell her everything one day.

Lila had wanted to chase after Lauren when she saw the girl leave but the Colonel had caught her for a dance, and it was sometime before she could break away. She sighed in relief as she located her prey. Lauren and the dog, General, were having a rare moment of peace as they both sat in the bed of Lauren's pickup. Lila smiled and began to walk towards their location. The big dog was mad that he couldn't go in to be near the crew so he had found another familiar face to be with. Lauren for her part was glad to be sitting with someone who didn't ask any questions or remind her of the past in any way. Lauren was holding a half-filled glass to her chest as she looked up at the stars stroking the big dog's neck. The big animal was watching the door and pretending he wasn't enjoying the extra attention.

"What do the heavens tell you tonight my young friend?" Ask Lila as she moved up join them. "Are you making wishes?" She picked up the bottle from Lauren's side and was pleased to see that it was still over halfway full. General shifted his position to curl up near the cab. As big as the dog was, he blended in and almost disappeared from sight in the corner. Lila did a little hop and moved to sit in the truck bed and rested against Lauren, leaning back she began to star gaze herself.

"Oh Lila," said Lauren with a tipsy lilt to her voice, "I stopped wishing long ago. I see scientific wonders in the night sky, real tangible things one can count on to behave in predictable ways." The depression that came with Lauren's stirred up memories and alcohol consumption had bubbled to the surface. Lauren knew her positive natured friend would be readying a lecture so she quickly added. "Wishing is for the more optimistic types, I am more of a realist now and it is working for me. There is no need for wishing when you stick to what you can do and make that happen. Put yourself in realistic situations where you have a bit of control and life works out." She took the bottle back from Lila and added some liquid courage to her glass. "Before I came here, my life centered on me striving for impossible goals. I quickly learned that I was never enough. By trying to be what I wasn't, I lost everything." Lauren took a long sip and then in a sad whisper said, "Lord knows I tried but I just never, ever was enough."

"Okay, that's enough of that." Lila reached out and took the bottle and the glass from Lauren. "Lew," the older woman had such a disapproving look on her face it made Lauren's heart hurt. "Girl you are so difficult to understand at times. For someone so smart, you get the silliest thoughts in your head. You are an amazing being. You are capable of so much. In just the short time I have known you look at what you have done around here. Turned this whole business around, improved the lives of hundreds of people and become my very good friend. You are beautiful and have caught the eye of several of the men and women inside …." Lauren gave a drunk gasp at the older woman's match making and grabbed her pulling her into a tight hug muffling her mouth with her shoulder. Damned if this woman didn't just make her feel better all the time, whether she wanted to feel good or not. Lila was a true friend.

"You and your pep talks, just let me be a melancholy drunk tonight, okay?" giggled Lauren as she placed a sloppy alcohol laced kiss on the side of her friend's face. The older woman pushed at the strong arm that held her and then playfully poked fingers at Lauren's rib cage getting the strong younger woman to loosen her grip.

"No, I will never stop my pep talks and you just shut up with this I'm not being enough nonsense. It's bull and you know it." said the older woman as she finally broke loose after finding a ticklish spot on her tipsy friend. Lauren shifted so her arm was just draped over Lila's shoulder as they stilled from their playful interaction.

"Do you ladies need a referee?" a man's spoke just off to the side of the women as he rounded the cab from a shadowed side. From his spot low in the truck bed, General shot to his feet and lunged at the man. If Lauren had not been just fast enough, their unexpected visitor would have had his throat ripped out. Flinging her arms out, she caught General around the neck and held on. Unfortunately, Lila was pushed off balance and got caught between Lauren's rib cage and the side of the truck. The dog strained and Lauren was relieved as she felt her upper body training pay off as she pulled the animal back into the truck. If she really had thought about it the only reason it worked was she had leverage on the big dog.

The man had stepped back but did not run at the animal's reaction to him. He spoke calmly to the big animal, "General, did I scare you boy? I didn't see you there or I would have made more noise." The deep growl of the large dog continued but he stilled in Lauren grip.

Lila finally wiggled free and pulled herself back to a seated position. She took a frazzled look around as she adjusted her clothing and hair. "Dr. Malek?" Lila said finally in recognition of the man, "Heavens, General could have really hurt you. Thank goodness you are a vet, anyone else would have been running for the hills or died from fright." The man smiled at the older woman. His eyes only found Lauren's for a moment, it wasn't long enough for her to notice if anything was strange or not. She was still holding General and that was her main concern.

"Miss Lila, holy moly, I didn't see that it was you. How are you this evening? Are you okay?" Dr. Malek asked with a composed tone, half his concentration on the still agitated animal in Lauren's grip but the man's surprise and disappointment at the older woman's presence was not lost on Lauren. "General will never forgive me for giving him those first shots. The beast has a memory like an elephant." The vet went to reach out but thought better of it. Lauren could have sworn she heard the dog whine with disappointment. "Well I think I will put some distance between the two of us." He motioned to the dog and smiled. "You ladies have a good evening okay?" The man waved and walked off to join another group.

Lauren waited and General finally relaxed. She stroked his chest and ears to calm the big guy. The dog did not move, his attention was fully on the vet. Lauren had to laugh, she thought she held a grudge but General had her beat hands down. "I take it there was an incident at the vet's office?" said Lauren. She fully released the dog and he moved and sat at alert on the tailgate. Lauren then gave Lila a once over to assure that the woman was unharmed. The older woman held up hands to stop Lauren but an eyebrow raised on the younger woman's face, and that was the end of the argument.

Lila allowed Lauren to check her over as she explained the history between the vet and dog, "Dr. Malek paid us a visit when he was setting up shop in Red Valley. Free vaccinations or something, anyway General had a dreadful reaction to the drugs and almost died. It was terrible. The man felt awful and he came back over and over trying to help but General would never let the man near him again." Lila shook her head at the thought. "Whenever General sees the vet he goes into attack mode. If the vet had known that General was in the truck bed he would never have come over." Lila gave a sniff and then leaned close to Lauren.

"What?" said Lauren as she sniffed too. "Man," she groaned. "General what the hell did you roll in?"

"I don't know but it smells like rotten meat." said Lila, "I think it's now all over you." She looked at Lauren and smiled. Lauren gave a sharp look to the dog who just looked back and thumped his tail a few times. Quickly he turned and went on alert again. It was curious Lauren had sat with the dog for almost an hour and never smelled anything. Maybe the alcohol had dulled her senses more than she knew.

"That settles it, my party's done. I call it officially over. I'm hitting the showers." said Lauren. She moved to hug Lila but the older woman held out her hands.

"The night is young sister. I intend to keep dancing and that smell will never do." Lila blew Lauren a kiss. "Sleep well Lew, sweet dreams and no more drinking." Lauren watched as the older woman made her way back into the Fort taking the bottle and glass with her. General was torn between the two women. The dog and the Fort manager were not the best of pals but there was a mutual respect between the two. Not knowing what possessed her Lauren spoke softly to the dog, "Keep them safe General." The dog gave a small shiver as if relieved to have the choice made for him and then jumped down and moved to sit by the back door.

Jumping out of the back of the truck, Lauren secured the tailgate and then walked around to the cab. Something about the whole evening had her on edge, it was silly but knowing the dog was watching the door made her feel better about leaving early. Grabbing her tool belt from the front seat and still smelling the sickly sweet of rot, Lauren locked up the truck and followed the path towards her house. It would be good to let the hot water of a shower wash away the day. She needed a good night's sleep to fight off all the bad feelings she was having.

She was reaching for the doorknob when Lauren heard it. God, she had placed the simplistic noise traps so long ago now it was almost surreal to hear one of them being tripped. All the effects of the alcohol burned off in a burst of fear and adrenaline, she started running immediately. Lauren's survival instincts kicked in and her mind went to her plans of escape. Who knew what had set off the trap. Hell it could have been a party goer being nosey, but if it was fae and she hesitated to act she would be dead in short order. Whatever had approached the far side of the hut might not have seen her yet and that worked to her advantage.

Lauren hoped she could get the intruder away from the party so no one else would get hurt. Clearing the far end of the hut, she located the dirt bike she had ready for just such an occasion. As she had practiced, she jumped on the thing and hit the modified start. With a roar Lauren took off down her planned escape route. If the person who set off the trap had been after her then Lauren would know it in just a few minutes.

Secure in her route, having just ran the thing this morning, Lauren had some confidence in checking the mirror more often than one normally would riding a motorcycle at night at reckless speeds through the desert. Finally she saw it in the moonlight and her heart jumped to her throat. A darkened shape was running after her. It was humanoid in appearance but it was running with more of an ape like gate, bipedal with long arms that powered shorter legs along. "Damn it, a Trollgre." This was a powerful fae, it looked to be a mix between troll and ogre in appearance but had a more sophisticated biology and higher intelligence factor. This fae could mini shift to look human so it wasn't considered underfae but it was damn close. In ancient times the species served their lords by tracking with their keen sense of smell. This thing was born to hunt so bounty hunting was an excellent modern day occupation choice. Lauren smiled as she saw the huge fae was gaining on her. She needed the hunter to catch up but not too soon. She just had to hold on a bit longer, if her plan was to work. At the end, the fae hunter had to be right on top of her. The timing had to be just right with this.

The headlight of the bike caught a sharp turn in the trail and Lauren sighed in relief as she made the change in direction. It had been vital for her to make it to this part of the trail. "Come to momma," she whispered. Grabbing a pair of goggles from a clip on the gas tank, she put them on and shut off the bike's headlight. She ran the bike in the dark using night vision technology. It wasn't like the movies but it was better than nothing. The fae would have reasonable night vision on its own and would still be tracking her. She moved along for a minute or two more and then skidded to halt with a flourish of dirt.

Hoping upon hope the maneuver looked like she had wrecked the bike. Lauren turned the machine to face the oncoming fae, she rested the bike on it's side. With the motor off and surrounded by the silence of the desert, the beat of the heavy loping approach of the fae was terrifying. Lauren forced herself to stick with her plan, acting like she was working on her bike frantically running around while all the time she was watching her attacker's approach with infrared option on the goggles.

The bounty hunter was moving at amazing speed. The fae never failed to amaze the scientist in Lauren. She reached for a tube-like attachment on the side of the bike. Pulling out a thick bar of metal, she began to bang on the bumper to add an element of sound to her illusion. The Trollgre was so close, it let out a huge scream and Lauren jumped around to face it. Through the goggles she saw the creature's determined dangerous face as it grinned with the knowledge it had it's prey within it's grasp. Lauren let out a yell herself and hit a trigger on the metal bar she held, two spear like iron spikes shot out of each end. She also kicked a switch on her bike, a super bright halogen light shot out of the headlight directly into the eyes of the oncoming bounty hunter.

Blinded and moving as fast as it was, the Trollgre had no choice but to lunge for Lauren as best it could. She dropped down as she stabbed upward with one of the iron spikes. It embedded deep in the Trollgre's gut, tearing at the flesh but then was ripped out of Lauren's hand as it caught on something more solid as he flew over her head. She felt the graze of the fae's clawed hand as it over shot her just enough, missing getting a grip on her body by a hair. If the fae had solid ground to land on it would have been able to adjust and come at her again. The problem was that there was no solid ground for her attacker to land on. The turn in the trail's direction had Lauren traveling along a deep gorge. The bright light had prevented the fae from seeing the size of the cliff they were at the edge of and he had just dove off head first into a deep drop that ended in nothing but boulders. Lauren killed the light on her bike and looked over the edge with the assistance of the night vision technology. The body lay as odd angles amongst the rocks below. The Trollgre had to be dead. Even something as strong as that fae species could not have handled that type of damage.

Driving back to the Fort as fast as she dared, Lauren was jumpy and shaking. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought she might be close to having a stroke. Seeing the hut, Lauren quickly hit a remote control switch to a small garage door. It opened and she drove in fast closing it behind her almost before she had made it through the opening. Running to the office, Lauren quickly opened and then slammed the door locking it behind her. She turned on all her equipment and checked the alarms and surveillance cameras. The party was still going and she checked on her friends, all were still safe and having a good time. To her relief General was still standing guard and the silly dog had a pleased look on it's face as it sat on alert.

She had seven other monitors that were now up and running various views of the property and inside her hut. She saw nothing else that caused her any other worries. Lauren did not move from her position as she sat and watched the monitors for other dangers till it was almost dawn. Sometime around 2:00 a.m., when the party finally broke up, she brought up the footage from earlier in the evening on half of the screens and watched for her attacker. The Trollgre had blended in so well, if you hadn't known what to look for you would have missed the telltale catch in the hunter's stride. Lauren rewound and watched as he pulled his motorcycle in and parked with a group of Red Valley townies that arrived a good two hours into the party. He greeted them and made it look like he belonged there. She saw him walk in the bar but almost as quickly step back outside.

The fae looked confused as he sat at an outside table near a window and looked in with concern. She caught her breath as she saw her group of friends walk out to the patio area for some air. Cappy, Gunner and Lila walked right by the guy to a nearby table. Lauren saw him watching them and her blood ran cold at the look he had in his eyes. Did he know that she was friends with them, Oh God she thought had she endangered more people she cared about? Cook then moved into the frame but stopped when he got to the man's table. Watching Lauren saw the big man stop and talk to the Trollgre. Lauren wished she could make out what he was saying as it wasn't the most polite of conversations. The conversation had ended with the hunter nodding sharply to Cook and the Trollgre walking off the porch. Cook watched him as he went, none too happy, but then again Cook was never totally happy.

She clicked through the footage and followed the bounty hunter as he moved towards his bike but once out of sight of her friends he doubled back towards the side of the house. She watched as he walked back towards her place finding a new location to set up his surveillance. The man just blended in so well it was frightening. Fast forwarding the tapes after checking the monitors showing the current state of the property, she saw herself almost on the run out the backdoor of the Fort. Lauren looked away from the pain that was radiating off her being as she was running from her memories.

Refocusing, she watched the Trollgre, he had seen her and was ready to move but he stopped. She smiled, General had just jumped in the back of the truck with her. She reminded herself to leave some caramel rolls out for the big guy. The presence of the dog and more and more people that gathered in the dirt lot behind the Fort made it impossible for him to approach the truck. When Lila had joined her, the Trollgre moved off even farther. So much so he would have lost sight of her. It was odd but really it had been the thing that saved her.

Lauren had regained her composure somewhat and was now at an uneasy calm as the realization set in, "It had finally happened the fae had found her again. What the hell are you going to do now?" she thought to herself as tears of stress, relief of survival, and fear of what was to come rolled down her cheeks. She shut down the monitors as the sun was an hour away from rising. She never thought to watch what had happened after she drove away on that bike. Did she have a reason too?

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The sound of the motor cycle had caught the man's attention. He was around the side of the Fort as he avoided the crowd at the back of the building to have a quick smoke. He saw the bike moving fast off into the open desert. Who was he to pass up a challenge like this he reasoned and was about to step out to give chase when a dark form moved out from behind the hut. It too was watching the bike. This was too good, the lone bike rider and now a challenger to his prize, how lucky could he get. Watching as the dark shape moved to follow the bike. He was about to follow the duo when shouts of his name forced him to turn. He growled and cursed the end of his lucky streak and made his way back to the party to play nice with the town folk. When he could he did break away, pointing to his cell phone with a jolly, "My work is never done." He was all forced smiles and waves as he left, grabbing his car to drive to a more secluded area where he could begin his hunt.

Driving to a pull off area he knew well. The man found his regular parking spot and then jumped out of the car. He let his natural form take over and relished the freedom he felt and then experienced the cramps of hunger that always followed. He began running down the side of a trail. When he was sure no one was around he allowed himself to extend and move at full speed. His acute hearing picked up a screaming sound and he could see lights but he was too late and much too far away. As he watched, the motor bike was turned and started moving back towards the Fort.

"Maybe I can catch it," he thought feverishly and drove himself forward with a burst of speed. He was so hungry now, his thoughts were a jumble. About to make the turn to follow the bike, the smell of blood caught him by surprise and he skidded to as stop. Well, well his prey had not played nice. "What a feisty little lot I am chasing." he thought. Following his nose, the creature peered over the edge. "Oh my, just what do we have here?" he growled extending sharp bony claws. Slamming them into the earth as he moved over the edge, he worked his way down the rocky cliff like a huge spider.

The body of the bounty hunter was huge. Amazingly enough he was still alive, if just barely. The mortally injury man groaned as he pawed at his gut. There was some type of thing sticking out of him, caught on a hip bone by the looks of it. Reaching to grab the metal, the newcomer pulled back his hand flinging the object, staring at his clawed hand now covered with blisters. "Laced with iron?" he hissed and looked at the wounded gentleman and said sharply, "You could have warned me."

The hunger hit him so hard he screamed in pain as he flew at the body, ripping with teeth and claws. Between mouthfuls of flesh he sighed as the last of the bounty hunter's life force fled and just the warm meat remained for him to consume at his leisure. There was something so tasty about this meal, it took a while to figure it out. He had feasted not long ago on two hikers and they did not meet his needs as this flesh did. It hit the man in a flash and he rose to a standing position and roared with delight as he realizing what he was tasting. "My friend you are not human, you are fae. I am eating fae flesh. By the gods, the power and succulence of this meat, I should have known. It has been ages since I tasted a thing so exotic." He patted a fleshy section of the remains with satisfaction.

He gorged himself until dawn and felt fully sated for the first time in his recent memory. Taking in this wonderful feeling he sighed, "I thank you for your flesh," he spoke to the bones, as that was all that was left. "But I am afraid you were too much of a good thing. All I'll want from now on is fae to feed on." He gave an odd high pitched giggle. "Funny thing is I know just were to find some more." He scaled the wall and watched the beginnings of sunrise as he walked to his car slowly as if trying to make this all last just a little longer. He pulled his keys from the top of the front tire and opened the door. As he started the car and just as he went to drive away he felt it and hung his head with remorse. His endless hunger for flesh had already started to return.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Lauren forced herself to wait until her normal run time. She never knew when one of the crew would show up early so she needed to keep to her routine as much as possible. There was fifteen minutes to go but no longer able to wait, Lauren took off at almost a frantic pace down the trail. She had a hoodie on and underneath she had a vest of equipment strapped tight. Ignoring the stress and panic that made it hard to breath, she reached the turn in the road and took it, moments later she was at the spot of the attack.

The tracks in the sandy soil were almost gone. Just a little more wind and nothing would be left. Steeling herself she looked over the edge of the cliff. Lauren jumped back to prevent the shock she felt from pulling her over the edge. Wasting no time, she pulled a metal bar from her pocket, hitting the trigger and a single iron spike shot out one end. Lauren jammed it deep into the ground, she hit a second trigger to shot the spike farther into the ground securing it. Pulling the thin ultra-strong climbing rope from over her shoulder, with a quick slip knot she had secured the line on the metal bar. It took her one more minute to pull out the harness she had in her pocket and step into it. Then she was over the edge, the rapid descent took seconds.

Lauren could not believe what she was seeing. There was blood everywhere but the flesh was gone. The bones of her bounty hunter were gleaming in the morning sun. Lauren tried to wrap her mind around what type of scavenging pack might have done this much damage. There were large paw prints everywhere. Pulling a camera out she recorded the scene and did several quick measurements. The iron spike she had used had been tossed clear. She picked it up, disengaged the spikes and pocketed the tool. Clean up was going to be faster than she anticipated. Pulling the small charge from her vest pocket, Lauren buried it as best she could in the sand. Jumping behind a boulder she detonated the charge and blew a good size hole in the ground. People were always shooting guns in the desert so the sound would not cause any alarm.

Quickly she kicked the bones into the opening and pulled sand over them. After a moment she said some general words over the grave and then checked the area. If anyone took a close look it was obvious that something horrific had gone on here but this was not a popular hiking or jeeping trail and the likelihood of anyone seeing this was slim. Just to be safe she set a second charge and blew more sand over the area. That along with two or three good wind storms and there would be no sign of anything having gone on, it was a sobering fact how easily things could be covered up in this ever shifting terrain.

Scaling the cliff face, Lauren found hand holds easily, too easily. She made note of the size and distance from one to the other. It was almost as if she was not the first to climb in this spot. She pulled herself up over the edge and checked for any signs of something out of the ordinary. Nothing stood out. She checked her watch and then gathered her gear. Ahead of schedule, Lauren set out cross country, following the path her attacker had taken. The large loping strides of the Trollgre had left distinct tracks that were deep and easy to follow. She found what she was looking for about half way back to the Fort. A pile of clothing, Lauren grabbed them and stuffed them into a small bag she had brought and swung it on like a backpack. She ran for the Fort and arrived just in time to drop her extra gear in the back and step out for Reveille. "That's right, everything is totally normal," she said quietly through clinched teeth. The crew was all there but worse for wear from the party so her own haggard appearance was not noticed. She yelled, "Breakfast?" and was relieved to find she had no takers as they wandered back to their vehicles and went home to nurse their self-imposed hurts.

Forcing herself to walk into the hut, Lauren closed the door behind her slowly. She ran for the workshop and grabbed the bag of clothing. Pulling the garments out, she rifled through the pockets. There was a wallet with a fake ID, couple hundred bucks in spending money, cell phone which looked to be a burner model and then she found it. Pulling the folded papers out she steadied herself and then opened them up. There it was in black and white, Lauren Lewis enemy of the fae, dangerous approach with caution, wanted in connection with seventy-five counts of murder and suspicion of medical misconduct resulting in human fae hybrids. More chilling was the part hand written. The words in ragged script read, "Bounty will be paid for Lewis dead or alive, no restrictions on bodily harm, capture at all cost, only human, no real threat. Paid upon delivery $100,000 – DNA sample and picture required." There was a map and the hunter had a large region circled as if this was his assigned search area.

She looked at the wallet again and found the Bounty hunter's ID behind some credit cards. She quickly did her round about search of the internet and found the place he worked for, she knew it. A dark fae business from the city, she knew that Bo had dealt with them from time to time. There was a good chance that this guy was working alone she sighed with relief. This was a rough bunch and they weren't known for playing well with others. She had seen their work in the hospital many, many times.

Checking his phone and there was nothing in the history but a list of calls to a single phone number. His last call had been less than a week ago. She double checked the number with the web site and found it did match up with the bounty hunting office. "Check-in calls," she thought and by the looks of the calls and their dates she had almost a month before the Trollgre was to make his next call to the home office.

She looked again at the writing on the paper, "Only human, no real threat." She said aloud and shook her head. "Keep telling yourself that boys, keep telling yourself that." After some quick pictures of the documents, she dropped everything she found into a barrel and burned it. She added a few extra chemicals to make sure everything was utterly destroyed. She retrieved the man's motorcycle and parked it in the shop then jumped in the shower. Lauren did her best to get on with her day without having a complete breakdown.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Happy Day everyone and to those celebrating - Merry Christmas! Time to bring all our players to the same place – this will take a few chapters. Thanks so much for the reviews and reads. Enjoy your comments and input… **

"Okay Bo Bo, I have to go, the beast is running out of gas." Kenzi was talking on her cell as she eyed the red gas indicator watching the little plastic strip as it started bouncing off the bottom of the gauge. She giggled as her friend got all motherly on her at that bit of news.

"Damn it, Kenzi you have to watch that. Driving off in the middle of nowhere without any gas…" Bo was lecturing. She was right but still lecturing. Kenzi rolled her eyes at the tone but appreciated the concern her best friend was showing.

"Well put some gas money in my account sister," laughed Kenzi. "You're my sugar momma right, and you're finally working cases again." There was relief in Kenzi's voice. It had taken almost a year for Bo to recover from being held by the Wanderer. To hear that she was up and had her powers somewhat under control was a definite improvement. Well truth be told, Bo had enough control to be around fae to work cases, if she let her anger get the best of her at least no one died.

"You come home and I'll show you what a good sugar momma I can be." rumbled Bo. It was that rich, sultry teasing sound at held just a hint of how powerful a fae the succubus was and held all the sexiness she could offer. Hell Kenzi could almost see the blazing blue of her eyes through the phone.

The sexy tone made Kenzi giggle and slam a hand into the steering wheel, "Bo is back, YES!" she thought. She replied with attitude, "You can dream succubus. You can dream." the feisty retort sounded just as good to the women's ears. They were recovering, slowly yes, but both had turned a corner thanks to the passage of time and were on the mend. "Put a few buck in the account anyway. I'll be home soon okay." It was a lie she shared near the end of each call. The car started to sputter. "Crap, Okay Bo, I have to go." She peered around, "I'm at a place called the Fort near an armpit called Red Valley. God the places I have been. Love ya sister." She hung up as the van rolled into the parking lot and groaned its last.

Lauren looked up from the bar as she heard the engine of the approaching vehicle. "Damn that thing is in the need of a tune up." She thought as she listened to the motor die a slow death. She moved from the bar and into the kitchen to grab something for the newcomer to drink. It was also the place she checked out the monitors to see what was happening outside. Gunner interrupted her on the way to the screens as he walked in from the back door. The metal fabricator had been working out in the shop. Lauren had been keeping the young man working on all sorts of interesting "tools" in the last three months since the fae attack. He loved it. She had placed him on the payroll as Fort handy man and he could not have been happier.

"Lew that last piece needs to be reworked. The secondary release mechanism just is too unstable. It only will release half the time." He tossed the simple looking metal bar to her. She pressed the trigger and the iron spikes shot out as normal. Unfortunately, the barbs that lined the shaft which should have released stayed tight. He raised an eyebrow at his boss as if questioning how she could have doubted him. The familiar expression on the handsome face screamed that the boy had been spending too much time with her thought Lauren. She was about to say she'd work on it, when a yell sounded from the front that caused Lauren to spill hot coffee all over her hand.

"Little help here." Kenzi yelled from the bar and playfully slammed a hand on the bar.

"Damn Lew are you okay?" said Gunner as he saw Lauren wince and jump, he figured it was at her coffee burned hand. She stammered, "Ya, can you handle this one?" She motioned to the front and the young man agreed only after pointing to the sink silently telling her to get her hand under some cool water. He pushed out the door and Lauren jumped for the monitor. Her heart stopped, it truly was Kenzi. The girl was standing in Lauren's bar, smack in the middle of her new life. What was she going to do? She listened in to the conversation trying to find a way to escape.

"Okay, keep your shirt on already." the young man yelled as he hit the swinging doors. The kid had the looks and kindness of his grandmother and the tact of his grandfather. "I'm coming…" the words froze on his lips as he took in the woman standing near the windows at the front of the bar. She was in leather pants with sturdy boots to match. Well-toned arms shown from the sleeveless T-shirt she wore. With her hair in a ponytail she looked young, a rarity here at the Fort. But even the young ones did not hold a candle to this woman.

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine," came the fast retort from Kenzi but it kinda died on her lips as she turned around having been looking out the front and took in the sight of the man staring at her from the bar. "Oh my," thought Kenzi taking in the muscled frame in the white t-shirt, sandy hair, and violet eyes. "Damn it," she mumbled and then shook it off. "Gas." she said flatly. There was no place for these types of thoughts on her mission. He would just be a distraction.

"You have gas?" said Gunner and then cringed. He could have sworn he heard laughing from the kitchen. "I mean," he said, "I mean you need gas?" Kenzi rolled her eyes and lifted an eyebrow. She would have thought the guy was messing with her but the blush and his quick recovery told her he was just being, well he was just being a regular guy.

"Yes, I need some gas." said Kenzi. He smiled at the fact she hadn't taken offence or made fun of him. She gave the impression that she could rip him to shreds if she wanted to. Kenzi sighed at the smile, it was a very good smile. "Shit," she growled. Hoping to keep him farther away she said, "Just point the way, okay?" there was a harshness to her voice that said she was used to taking care of herself. The man stopped and the smile toned down, replaced with more of look of interest. Just moments ago he thought he caught a hint of curiosity in her eyes, now she was dismissing him. He looked at her and then pointed off to the side. Next, closing his hand then reopening it to put up four fingers and making and "O" with the other hand. "Are you messing with me?" snapped Kenzi trying to figure out what this guy was doing. The grin returned at his face.

"Just trying to get the message across that the gas is that way, but you have to go about forty miles. Our pumps aren't working right now. " Said Gunner. Lauren who had been listening in the kitchen shook her head. There were gas pumps just outside the workshop for emergencies just like this and they were working just fine. Taking another look at the kid in the monitor, Lauren rolled her eyes and knew just what he was up to. Gunner reached in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, "The best I can offer is a lift to Red Valley, I'll throw in lunch for your trouble."

Kenzi rolled her eyes at the obvious ploy, "Is there anyone else I can talk to about this?" she had her hands on her hips and a look of total disbelief on her face. Lauren stiffened this was it she was going to be outed right now. She started breathing hard fighting the panic welling in her chest.

"Nope, my boss just stepped out. It's me and my truck or you and the pavement?" said Gunner he fiddled with something on the bar top, hiding the lie in his eyes. If the woman protested or pushed things he would fold in a minute.

"Whatever!" said Kenzi in a huff. "Let's get going." She turned and walked toward the door. She made a motion to her leg as she moved off. Watching the motion, Gunner saw that the girl had a knife strapped to her thigh. Somehow that just made her more intriguing to the young man.

"Really? Ah… I mean okay, my truck is right this way Miss." said Gunner, that winning smile back on his lips. Making sure that Kenzi could not see him, he made a pumping fist motion and ran out the door. Lauren felt her breath return. Carefully she moved out to check the driveway and watched as Gunner and Kenzi drove off towards Red Valley.

"Kenzi what the hell are you doing here? Where is Bo? What the hell are you driving?" Lauren growled her mind a mess and she felt dizzy from lack of oxygen. She had ninety minutes to figure out what to do before Kenzi got back. It was not lost on Lauren that this was her chance to learn a little bit about what was happening with her friends. Who was she kidding, this was a chance to learn something about Bo. Looking at the van parked out front, Lauren cussed and ran for the vehicle. She would hate it but she would be going over every inch of that van for information.

Lauren made a mental trade. For her snooping she would help Kenzi out, gas wasn't the only thing wrong with the van. If Kenzi was going to drive away from the Fort in a timely manner, Lauren would have to do some fast repair work. Lauren quickly locked the front of the Fort and put up the 'check out back' sign in case any of the regulars showed up. She ran to the van, she checked the left wheel well and found the hid-a-key she knew would be there. She opened the driver's side and popped the wreck of a vehicle to neutral. Running out back she pulled her truck around and hooked up a tow rope and in minutes had the van in the shop.

Her tricked out repair bay had everything she need to make fast fixes to her vehicles. Before this job she had not visited her mechanical side forever instead she focused on her biological interests. With time to focus and a desperate need to have reliable vehicles and weapons at her disposal Lauren revisited her skills in this area and was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't half bad at it. The van was up and the oil was draining as she readied the van for a quick change of fluid. She did a fast computer check and found the engine was in need of just a few things and there were no huge problems. She had the tires off and replaced them with new ones, she topped off all the fluids and replaced what she could get to, the fuses, filters, and the battery whatever the shop had to offer. The brakes were in good shape and she had the thing back on the ground with in fifty minutes. Oh yeah, She did fill the thing up with gas too.

"Okay I have helped now I am going to take a look around." Lauren said aloud as if her hard work made up for the intrusion on her friends privacy she was about to commit. Driving the van forward and moved around the back to open it up. There was a number/letter pad lock. "What the hell would Kenzi use," growled Lauren. There were not enough letters for vodka, Lauren smiled and dialed in BOBO and the thing opened.

Never in any of Lauren's wildest dreams would she have expected to find what she did. Where Lauren's workshop was an arsenal, Kenzi was driving a weapons supply truck. Lauren swallowed hard as she checked out the spotless interior space. In a caged work area there were boxes of what looked like explosives. Lauren read the side and was confused to find that they were all phosphorescent grenades. Other containers held what looked like glow sticks but Lauren would have bet the effect would be much more powerful. There were iron spikes and wooden stakes in various bins.

Along the side of the van were samurai swords and knives. There was one sword in particular that caught Lauren's eye. It was beautiful, a normal snoop might have touched it but Lauren knew better. If the doctor didn't know better she would had said that these were all things to hunt and kill vampires and night fae. "Why would Kenzi be mixed up in that?" thought Lauren. She settled on Kenzi moving the van as part of a job for Trick. What else could it be?

There was a sleeping area with a computer tablet. As much as Lauren wanted to take a look she found the tablet was out of battery charge. She looked but could not find the power cord. Checking her watch she saw she was running out of time. There was no way she could find a power cord that would work and get the van back in place before Kenzi returned. Lauren was crushed, that was her best hope of getting some information about Bo. She was pulling back to leave when she saw the pictures.

They were taped to the ceiling of the van. As Kenzi went to sleep at night she would be looking up into these faces. There were at least thirty pictures, Lauren recognized many of them as ones out of the shack were Bo and Kenzi lived. Lauren noticed that there was one bigger image of Bo, Kenzi and herself in a big hug after a night at the Dahl. Lauren reached out and ran soft fingers over the image. "Why did Kenzi have pictures from the shack here? Did Bo and Kenzi have a falling out? How long had Kenzi been on the road?" Lauren ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Looking at the rest of the images she found almost all were of Kenzi and a handsome man Lauren didn't know. She was startled by these images. In every picture the couple looked to be very much in love. This had to be something that had happened since she had left. "Where was he now? Why was Kenzi driving across the country with all these weapons? God!" Lauren thought as she had nothing but questions.

Suddenly she felt what she was doing was so wrong. Double checking that everything was as it had been she moved out of the back and locked it up. She drove the van around the front and made a point to park it in the exact same spot. She unlocked the Fort and ran for her cell phone. Moments later Lila picked up. Lauren didn't let the woman get a word out she just said, "Lila I need you." The woman's reply was simple "I'm on my way."

When Lila reached the Fort, Lauren had worked herself into quite a state. It took two cups of tea for Lila to hear all that Lauren had to tell her. Lauren had to weave a very careful story replacing the fae with what sounded like the mob and leaving out large sections at the end of the story as to exactly why the doctor was really on the run. Lila was confused by Lauren's convoluted story but had the idea that Kenzi, a person from her past was here and Lauren needed help getting information about what was happening from her former life. She could tell it was killing Lauren to have to lie to her so she put a stop to it.

Lila put her mug on the table and said, "Lew most of what you just said was still not the truth but I appreciate you trying to share more." Lauren hung her head. "Stop that," snapped Lila, "You have your reasons and I know that. As frustrating as you can be you're worth it." Lauren looked up and Lila smiled at her, "You are giving me and the crew permission to integrate your friend and I accept the challenge for all of us. We will do our best to have fruitful fact finding evening." Lila winked and stood walking away making calls on her cell. Hearing Lila put it like that struck terror in Lauren's heart.

Gunner's truck was pulling in as late afternoon rolled around. Both the people in the cab looked to be unhappy. Evidently the trip to Red Valley had not really gone as planned. The rest of the evening wasn't going to get any better for them. The table on the patio in front of the Fort was full of most of the normal suspects, Cappy, Cook, the Colonel, and Lila. Lew, Roger and the General were missing. Gunner knew something was up when they all seemed to turn at once and smile. "What the hell?" muttered the young man as he opened the door. Kenzi exited the truck with the exact same thought.

"Gunner," yelled Cook, "where you been all day boy?" he had a grin on his face that was not appreciated by the young man. Lila followed with a quick, "And just who is that lovely young lady with you?" that question brought Kenzi's head up. Had she just been pulled into this little question and answer session?

Gunner shot Kenzi an evil look, "This is Kenzi. Believe it or not she is from nowhere and strangely enough traveling there too." Kenzi shot him a dirty look. Gunner just smiled back and said, "Grandma, I think Kenzi just needs a good meal and to sit down and relax with us this evening. She's been on the road so long that polite conversation is really tough for her." It was a mean thing to do but he didn't care. Gunner walked around and took Kenzi by the arm she was mumbling Russian curse words as he pulled her up the few stairs and pulled out a chair for her. "Please have a seat while I get you a nice cool drink and change my shirt for dinner." Gunner almost felt sorry for the girl as the crew looked like sharks that had smelled blood.

Kenzi had been a true pain in the ass the whole trip to the Red Valley and back. Gunner had been very nice and tried everything in the book to make it a pleasant time but Kenzi was having none of it. "You are as bad as Lew. What is it with good looking women these days." he had said at one point when Kenzi would not talk about her past at all. She had a glass of water when Gunner had taken her for lunch and then told him to wait in the truck when she filled the three gas cans up and paid for them.

They had traveled back to the Fort in silence. Kenzi was ready to bolt but the senior citizen ambush put an end to that. She had been on the trail of a small group of the Wanderer's swarm but now they had to be long gone. She would have blamed Gunner but she knew he had not set it up this little dinner party. This was just karma for her being a bitch all day.

She was ready to be really put out but dinner arrived and her taste buds took over. Every dish was one of her favorites. It was almost as if someone had planned every part of this meal just for her. Each was paired with a wonderful drink and soon Kenzi had forgot her surly vampire hunter self and was truly having a good time. Lauren was watching her friend from the hut and it hurt her not to be part of the fun.

When it got dark they all moved into the bar and Lila got Kenzi at a table alone. Cook kept the alcohol coming as he was playing bartender and soon the whole group was good and tipsy. The girl was spilling her guts in no time. Lauren was startled to see the expression on Lila's face as what she was being told hit her. At one point Lila wiped a tear off her face and Kenzi's face. Lauren was going nuts and could have sworn that Lila keep glancing at the surveillance cameras with looks of concern.

As time passed and the evening regulars started arriving, the crew was pulled here and there taking over Lauren's usual duties. Lila stayed with Kenzi for a while but Gunner had made his way around and the smiling grandmother offered him her chair and left the two alone. Lauren smiled with relief as she watched the two young people finally give in and smile at each other. With a big laugh they began truly talking to one another. After a few more drinks the twosome made it to the dance floor and spent the rest of the night there. Both were having fun and it was good to see. Lila waved to everyone and she, the Colonel, Cappy and Cook called it a night as the late night crew showed up to take over the duties at the bar. With a quick glance to a camera Lila mouthed the word "Tomorrow." Lauren growled in frustration.

It was late in the evening and no one paid any attention as a small group of visitors walked in to the bar and took a table in the corner. They ordered a couple of pitchers of beer and were happy to just stay amongst themselves so no one paid them too much attention. The strangers stayed for an hour or two and left as quietly as they had arrived. Kenzi only looked up from a dance with Gunner to see the last them walking out the door. She froze and Gunner tripped up a little at her lack of motion. "You okay?" he said and turned to look at the empty door. Kenzi forced a smile and then pulled him close as the next dance started. It was only a matter of time before she would be on the hunt again. Her promise of revenge talking over and making her push everything else aside.

It was 2:00 a.m. when the Fort closed and Gunner walked Kenzi to one of the little cabins in the back. Kenzi told him that her van was fine but he would not hear of it. "Look," he said, "These things are great little places. Really well built and comfy, I could come in and show you all the …" Kenzi thumped him in the chest and he laughed. He held out the key and waited until she opened the door.

Turning Kenzi saw those violet eyes and sighed, "Thanks for the day, I'm sorry I wasn't the best company earlier." Gunner smiled. Kenzi said, "Think a good night sleep is what I need so….Good night." Gunner said, "And good night to you Kenzi. Pleasant dreams to you." Kenzi half expected him to step in for a kiss but he just gave her a nod and walked away. She watched him go thinking at another time this evening would have had a much different ending. With a sigh she waited at the door until she saw his truck drive away. Closing the door she dropped to the bed to think out her next move.

She quickly started to formulate a plan. She had seen a vampire leaving the Fort. If she hadn't been dancing and more alert she would have seen which way they drove off. It had to be the ones she was following. The swarm under the Wanderer control had been much larger than anyone expected and Kenzi had tracked down almost one hundred of his followers, but there were so many left. She checked the clock, she cursed as she had three hours till sun up. They would be looking for a place to hide for the day. There was the off chance she could catch their trail closer to dawn as they became more desperate for a place to spend the day. She would get a couple hours sleep and then get moving. Tonight had been nice, too nice. Times like these were a luxury that she just couldn't afford. It made her sloppy and that could get her killed. She had made a promise and she was going to keep going until every one of the miserable bastard's swarm was dead.

Lauren watched from her office as everyone cleared out. Gunner had walked Kenzi to one of the cabins but she figured that the girl would not stay there long. There was something about Kenzi's behavior that had changed and Lauren would have to wait to talk to Lila to find out what that was. The Fort manager set up for another all-nighter and waited. It was only a couple of hours later that Lauren saw Kenzi leaving the cabin.

Tracking her motions with the monitors, she saw Kenzi move around to the van in front. Lauren gave a small laugh as Kenzi looked at the new tires and shook her head. After that she moved around the back of the van where Lauren could not see but the girl had to be checking out her supplies. Kenzi then moved around to the front seat and started up the van. The engine turned over and sounded good as new. Not turning on the head lights, Kenzi backed out and hit the road. Lauren sighed as she watched a bit of her past drive away. Clicking off the monitors Lauren headed for bed, crisis averted, but a terrible loneliness was left by the departing van.

Getting far enough away from the Fort, Kenzi had to pull over to set her GPS. She really was in the middle of nowhere and the small area of houses looked to be the last of what was part of this community. Well for sure it was the last of the street lights. As if hearing Bo's voice in the back of her mind she checked the gas gauge. Gunner must have filled up the tank at some point. "All's good Bo Bo, were on full." In fact Kenzi thought the van sounded great, it even looked like she had new tires in the moonlight. "Weird but good." she added as an afterthought.

Looking at her options on the small screen, she set up the guidance system for Red Valley. The little slice of heaven she had visited earlier today. That brought Gunner to mind and she brushed that thought away. Between him and he's family and friends she felt half way normal tonight. They had been so nice, nosy but nice. That Lila woman was so easy to talk to, it was strange. But it had felt so familiar, like a good night at the Dahl before everything had happened. "Damn," Kenzi said out loud at the thought "Maybe I have been on the road too long." Quickly she remembered Massimo and her promise. She sighed and decided to move on. Kenzi was about the pull away from the side of the road when she saw it. She was dumbstruck. Not one hundred feet away from her stood a vampire.

Kenzi scrambled for some type of weapon. She had moved a phosphorescent grenade up with her but left everything else in the back. The bastard would just fly away if she set it off. Kenzi had figured the vampire she had seen leaving the bar must be way out of town by now. Instead the bastard was standing looking at her and laughing. He held out a hand and waved her towards him. With a squeal of tires the van leapt forward. The vampire just popped into a cloud of smoke and was gone. "You can go run but you can't hide." Kenzi yelled, she had been doing this too long to give up because of a little vampire smoke and mirrors.

She pulled back the moon roof cover and checked the sky. "You have to come down some time asshole." she growled and started driving the streets of the spread out neighborhood. She spotted the dark patch against the sky about five minutes later and hit the gas. As expected the thing was heading out of town. She saw the back road option on her GPS and took the route as she grabbed for the grenade in the glove compartment.

As the van wheeled it's way around a couple of corners, Kenzi hit what had to be the truck route. She slammed her foot on the gas. With nothing but open desert around the vampire would be hard pressed to find any type of protection. If she could keep the creature on the run, the sun might do the work for her. Kenzi had a nagging feeling. There had to be more vamps out there. She had been chasing a small group. Rolling her head on her shoulders she willed herself back into the right mind set. Lack of focus would get her killed.

Checking the dark patch in the sky, she started looking for others. Rolling down her window she listened. What sounded like a dog barking was ringing into the night. Then she saw it off to the side, not hundred feet in front of her, the flash of pale yellow eyes. There had to be four sets. With a yell she gunned the van at the points of light. With a blink they disappeared into dark smoky patches, slamming her hands on the steering wheel, Kenzi strained to see where they went. She was off her game tonight. The thoughts of going home, being with Bo and regaining something of her old life had her messed up. Part of her was screaming that she should stop and allow some time to gather herself. She would live to hunt another day. The strongest part of her was frantic with the need for revenge.

As her subconscious fought for control, Kenzi maneuvered the van around a sharp curve. With a scream, she cranked the wheel and slammed on the brakes. Kenzi was no dummy and she knew that even with her best efforts to avoid it, she had just driven right into a trap set just for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

There is really nothing more disorienting than being awaken from the deepest stages of sleep. The world goes from total blackness to almost a painful clarity in a matter of seconds. The smallest thing can cause this unwanted burst of consciousness. The memory of something left unfinished, a task for the next day that demands your attention, or perhaps a danger like an unextinguished candle or plugged in iron. The worst offender by far is that of an unfamiliar sound in the quiet.

The older you get the worse this particular alarm can be. Maybe it's because you know that you have moved beyond those imaginary dangers of childhood to the grown up reality that there are truly things in the world that can do us harm. When you had lived as long as Roger had and been witness to the things that the man had seen, you too would have been sitting upright in your bed and asking questions as to what had disturbed your dreams.

He hadn't gone into the Fort tonight to be part of Lila's fact finding mission. Truth be told, he begged off because he felt that it was not a great idea for Lew to be pushed back into her past like that. In fact he knew it would only cause her pain and that was the last thing the old guy wanted for his friend. He had been forced to leave a life behind and it was a tough thing to live through. It would be much better if Lew spent her time looking forward and not back. Roger would never have admitted it but he had grown rather fond of the blonde Fort manager.

There it was again. It was a sound in the house that should not have been there. "Was it in the house or just outside?" he wondered in the silence. It had not been the normal settling of the old home or the whirring of the various household appliances, yet it was vaguely familiar to the old man. "Was that a dream or did I really hear that?" he shook his head to clear it. "Damn," he muttered, "I was truly asleep, dead to the world." Roger thought. Working to refocus he heard something that let him know that he was not the only household member that had been pulled from a good night's sleep.

There was the clicking of nails on tile and then the heavy press of the powerful dog's body against the communication's officer's frame as it half jumped, half stepped onto the bed next to the man. "Did I wake you or did you hear something too?" Roger asked as he scratched the big animals head and was answered with a strong nudge as if the dog was saying, "I am checking on you dummy, of course you woke me up."

The dog and the man jumped in unison. There was the sound of feather light footsteps across the roof then the more pronounced bump of a strong push as something launched itself off the roof. It would have been so easy to mistake it for a cat on the prowl but these two old warriors had heard those telltale noises before. The dog lowered its head and growled low and Roger replied, "I heard it too." Up and on the move, grabbing for pants and weapons, the man was in a frenzy to locate his long hidden defenses. It didn't help that his adrenaline had spiked and his brain was spinning, "How had they found them? Did the others know? Shit, were the others under attack?" There was a banging at the door and then fast scratching. The dog was trying to get out of the house. "Damn it General, just wait a second will you." cursed Roger as he hopped around pulling on well-worn boots, strapping on an ammo belt and grabbing a shot-gun from the top shelf of the closet. The animal was now snarling as it scraped at the door in a desperate attempt to get at the enemy faster.

A combination of running, slipping and falling had the man down the stairs. Roger threw open the inside door and looked out the screen door into the night. "Bastards always did enjoy the moonlight." He laughed as he mimicked the voice of his best friend, the Colonel. The dog look up at him with what appeared to be an appreciation for the human's imitating abilities. The communication's officer smiled back, it is always nice to have one's efforts recognized.

The gentlest of breezes wafted in the screen door, General the dog, went rigid at the man's side. The big beast's head tilted just slightly. "Wait for it." said Roger as he adjusted his ammo belt. Two dots of pale yellow light wavered in the dark. If you didn't know what to look for the pair of eyes that gazed through the night would never have been picked up. "This is real. I can't believe this." The man's stomach lurched and for a moment and Roger thought he might be sick. He was too old for this shit as the saying went. Placing a hand on his gun he readied to make his move. The headlights changed everything.

The empty road that stretched out of town was illuminated by two long beams of light. The presence of the car out this late and in this particular location was enough to take the members of the house and the unwanted visitor off guard. "Crap a civilian," Roger thought. He watched for the pale eyes and knew this was going to be bad. The glowing eyes shifted from the road to the house and then back the road, they never came back towards the house. "Don't do it! It's me you want." yelled Roger as a taunt or as a challenge but he already knew it was too late.

There was a flurry of motion that disturbed the nearby plant life. It was as if a small group of birds took off all at once. "Damn, Damn, Damn, he's flying." The dog couldn't take it anymore, General reared back and then jumped through the screen on the door. The animal lived for the chase and it had been a very long time since something worth his full efforts had come along. The baying bark was one of warning tinged with pure doggy bliss.

Grabbing for his keys and slamming the door, Roger dashed for his truck. Throwing the shotgun into the gun rack then turning over the engine, he smashed the gas petal to the floor causing the truck to fly over his yard and onto the pavement in pursuit. The cell phone he kept for emergencies only was in the glove compartment. Bouncing over who knows what, he press a programed number and hit the speaker option. It was only moments till Lila's voice spoke, "Hello you have reached the Fort, normal business hours are…."

The man slammed his hand into the steering wheel as he waited for the recording to get to the beep and his chance to speak. He hadn't really noticed the time but for the Fort to be closed it had to be closer to morning than middle of the night. BEEP… the noise caught his attention, yelling he said, "Whoever gets this, tell the crew that we have been found. The bastards have found us. General and I are on their trail but there is a civie in the mix. I'll try to hold them till morning but head down old 221 as soon as you can. I'm going to need back-up fast. In case this goes south, know it's been my honor to serve with you all. Lew, you are included in that." he hung up before he sounded too sappy.

Rolling down the window, the man listened hard. The bay of the dog was faint but the big fella had something cornered. Roger had been under glamor for so long, it was almost painful trying to find his true self again. The sound was only coming from one direction; his true form aided his abilities to follow the hound's call. It allowed him to zero in on the heading. Steering the truck in that direction the fae did a quick check of his weaponry. He didn't want to calculate the chances that this ammo was still good after all these years.

Rounding a corner, Roger had to slam on the brakes and swerved to avoid the overturned van in his lane. After fishtailing and laying down two thick sets of jet black tire marks on the pavement the vehicle was brought back under control. Jumping from the truck, Roger brought the big shot-gun to his shoulder and walked towards the wreck with a crouch to his stride. He spun and as he approached trying desperately to look every direction at once, "General, where the hell are you?" hissed the man. The answering whimper came from the van's driver side door. Rounding the wreck Roger saw the big dog was on alert by the door and there was a body inside. Making another pass with his gun to check the area, he knelt and placed two careful fingers on the neck. The pulse was there strong and steady, "Thank the stars." whispered the old fae.

Stealing a quick look, Roger saw it was a young woman at the wheel or rather hanging down beside the steering wheel. "Brace and remove." ordered Roger and General obeyed. The big animal wedged it's body under the hanging girl and bore her weight as the seat belt was released. As the dog worked its way out of the car, the woman's body was supported and pulled along with Roger's help. Moving her out to the pavement, he noticed she held something in her hand. "What the hell?" he asked himself as he picked up the modified phosphorescent grenade. He hadn't seen one of these since the war.

The dark haired woman couldn't have been more than twenty five but then again the older he got the younger everyone else became. "She's not fae. Is she military?" he asked the dog and the animal just looked at him with an 'I don't know' expression. He smiled at the dog and went to say something but the skittering sound followed by the blossom of pain in his side. It was a brutal reminder that they were definitely not safe. Touching his side the warm moisture he encountered told Roger he had made a fatal mistake. Slamming the grenade into his pocket, he tried to come up with a quick plan to get to a more protected area.

Between gritted teeth the man reached out and pulled the jacket collar of the woman out and said, "General pull." The big dog grabbed the leather and fabric and pulled while the communication officer covered their retreat to the brush off to the side of the road. The man rolled his shoulders and felt the wound in his midsection. "So you want to play?" he whispered. Looking around for a place to make a stand, Roger saw a set of trees across the road. "Nope too far," he thought to himself. He looked behind him and saw the three rocks. "Too small for you bastards but just right for her." he said triumphantly. "General pull," and the big animal moved the young woman's body towards the rock formation.

This time Roger didn't miss the oh so subtle sign of the impending attack and he spun raising the gun to fire just in time to blow a hole the size of a bowling ball through the chest of the attacker. "One for you, one for me," he spit on the crumpled mass and watched as the iron/phosphorus laced shot dissolved the top half of the body and slowly began to work on the rest. Roger smiled, it looked like his ammo was still good to go.

Not waiting around Roger ran to the dog and then helped as much as he could to position the girl under the rock, "General protect her." Said the man and he placed a gentle hand the animal's head. They had been friends for a very long time. The dog turned into the touch and gave the hand quick snuff. "You're a good boy." The dog shot him an "Are you kidding me look?" that made the man laugh. The dog licked his face then and this time the fae was the one with the funny look on his face. They had never been just a dog and owner, Battle hounds were not really things to have owners. They had caregivers, ones of their choosing. General had picked Roger to be a friend instead. Here at the end loyal friends were what they were. With a catch to his voice Roger said, "Been an honor to serve with you General, now protect." Without another word weakening fae made his way towards the truck to call for help. The dog stood guard over Kenzi.

This time the attack came from ground level. Roger had just about reached the side of the road when a hand shot out of the dirt and grabbed his foot. Not being able to help himself Roger let out a scream of pain as his slashed side slid along the gravelly blacktop. Rolling, Roger turned ready to fire into the face of his attacker, only to find the vampire flying away from him as if he had been caught by some type of hook and flung into the darkness.

"Now that will never do." said the familiar voice. The vampire threat was on the run, Roger racked with pain watched them go. At first the fae communication officer did not believe his ears or eyes thinking the pain had driven him a little mad. There was suddenly a hand in front of his face and an unearthly calm voice said, "You look like you have had a hard night, my friend." There was no mistake this time and laughter spilled from the soldier's throat.

After taking a minute to pull himself together Roger took the extended hand and stood letting himself be steadied by the unexpected helper. Roger was aware that this surprise visitor had a military background but this was still a shock to see him here. Pressing his hand to his side the Roger said, "What are you doing so far out of town? Not that I don't appreciate the help." He would have said more but was interrupted.

"Oh don't you know I have just purchased a house out here. I was getting home from a late call and there was a report of a car accident on the scanner and …" the newcomer rambled on but the old solider had caught the lie, as a communication officer he would never miss something as bold face bull as what this man was saying. Even as injured as he was, Roger had always been good at this type of thing. There was also the fact that this helper had never pulled his eyes away from the wound in his side. Roger's fae nature was showing and the man never even looked at him twice. To test his attraction to the wound and that he just wasn't being paranoid, Roger moved ever so slightly back and forth. The do-gooder's eyes bounced with the motion as he continued with his story. "….so I jumped in the car and I find you being attacked by that man."

"We both know that wasn't a man, now don't we?" said Roger sounding less like the little old human and more the old fae warrior every moment. Roger was angry and held a hint of accusation in his voice. The two beings looked at each other for a while and then the helper started to grin.

"You got me." the man gave a strange little giggle. He continued, "I think it was a vampire, don't you. They haven't been around here for some time." He took a moment and then added, "Guess you didn't buy my little listening to the scanner bit either. Nope didn't think so." He bumped Roger's shoulder, "How would it feel if I told you I was driving around checking out the homes of the local fae. You know, just looking for a late night snack."

It was horrible, the grin on the man's face became a twisted sneer that spoke of the madness held within this unassuming man. His lunacy etched in that expression for all to see. "No this is no man." thought Roger, "this thing is pure evil in human form. No wonder the vampires ran." This face belonged to a creature that the crew had hunted off and on for centuries.

Worse than any vampire, flesh eaters had been an underlying threat to this region long before the wars between fae and vampire ever took place. This one's savagery had only been discovered when the crew arrived on the scene. What was ironic was that he did not even try to hide. He named his human shell for what he was a Malek, a wendigo mutation, it only happens when a wendigo attacks and consumes the flesh of a wolf shifter in human form. Most fae thought that they were more legend than reality. This bastard had eluded the crew for over five hundred years and now, when Roger was powerless, he was standing right in front of him.

To the injured fae's horror he watched as the twisted sneer of mild mannered Dr. Malek, town vet, began to shift. Bones moved, snapping and then reformed to allow for a ghoulish maw with vicious looking teeth to form. The skeletal wolf like fae was emaciated with no extra flesh to speak of only ratty fur that hung in loose flaps around the body. The bony claws were flexing just ready to slice into their prey. Knowing he was not long for this world, Roger closed he eyes and prayed for a quick end to his very long life.

There was the roar of a powerful engine cutting across the open desert. The beast form Malek looked up from his prey. Taking advantage of the distraction Roger reached into his pocket and pulled the pin on the woman's grenade. "Catch you sick S.O.B." tossing the grenade to the beast and then using all his strength to tackle the man holding him down. He was dying anyway so why not take this bastard with him thought Roger.

As the two figures toppled to the ground there was roar of outrage, and the old fae warrior found himself being tossed into the air as if he weighed nothing. Roger flew a good thirty feet and then landed with a thud on the hard surface of the road. There was a cracking as more of the fae's battered body broke on contact, the poison weakening his tough fae nature. The grenade had fallen half way between their two bodies and the brightness of the flash as it exploded was searing.

The sound of screeching brakes signaled that the vehicle that had been approaching had made it to their location. There was the sound of rapid fire gunshots and the roar of a wounded animal as it ran into the night. Roger struggling with pain was trying to say alive a little longer, fighting the poison and the broken state of his body. The fae prayed the injured animal wasn't General. He fought to stay awake he had to tell what he knew. He used what little energy he had to force his glamor back in place. He would tell who ever this was what he had just discovered. How could they all have missed this betrayal for all these years? He wanted to weep, scream or something to express his grief, but it was too late for that. There was the sound of fast footsteps.

"God I am so sorry," Lauren yelled as she ran to the broken form on the pavement. The old man was bloody and barely alive. She spun on her heels as she checked the area for any dangers. She started checking him over, she had been a doctor for heaven sake she should be able to do something. She was crying and saying over and over, "This is all my fault. This is all my fault. I don't know how they found me."

The old man saw the beautiful face above him and wanted to reassure her, "No, don't cry young one. They are here for us, not you. Please, you can't be here. It is dangerous. Lew you must run away." But he had no energy left to speak, the poison had done its job and he was fading. She worked hard but there was something wrong. There was just too much blood. A wound of this type should not be bleeding like this. Lauren tried several different techniques but nothing worked. "What did this to you?" she asked but would not have been able to hear the man's answer even if he had the ability to talk.

The skittering sound alerted Lauren and she cranked round, pulling the large hand gun from her waistband and peppered the air with bullets. There was a squeal of pain and then the sound of flesh hammering the ground. "Vampires!" she swore and dropped to the man's side again. She flashed on the back of Kenzi's van and realized that Kenzi had been truly hunting vampires.

Looking at Roger, there was nothing more she could do for him now but not let him die alone. She had seen this before in the fae medical center. The poison on vampire blades would prevent the blood from clotting and he would bleed out before any medical care could arrive. "It was an honor to serve with you." She said as the man closed his eyes and breathed his last. She had only caught the last part of the message Roger had left when she entered the bar to double check the crew had locked up. She had pulled up the whole message and then called the Colonel. She did not wait as he requested, she left the bar on the run.

The yip of the dog had Lauren on the move, she pulled the other pistol from her side holster as she ran. Vamps came in two categories, master and swarm. This was messy, not the style of a master, she was facing a swarm without any back up but General. She listened again and there was the deep bark and snarl of the animal. Lauren double timed it towards a rock formation. The dog never left the side of his owner unless given a command so this had to be where the civilian had been stored. A black figure loomed over the rock and Lauren fired both pistols into the shape. There was a shriek and the form burst into a bright flame then blew away as ash. It felt good to take the vampire out, revenge for the death of a kind brave man. "You want me come and get me." yelled Lauren as she slid to the base of the rock, the dog growled at her and she growled back. It was sort of a love hate thing the two had going on. This communication was telling each other they were both there to fight.

"I'm sorry." Lauren said, "He was a good man." The two, man and dog, were never apart and Lauren felt she had to say something even if General was just a canine. The dog lunged to the right and had a vamp by the neck. Lauren would have helped but two dark forms had just materialized directly in front of her. "We smell the blood on you, human." There was a snake like quality to their voices. The doctor in Lauren had always felt the fangs interfered with the way they moved their tongues in the formation of their words. She watched as their motion blurred in attack and fired into their predicted path. The flaming shapes burst into ash and covered her. Spitting out the vile remains of her attackers, Lauren saw three more shapes form and heard a chattering of sound from overhead. Two more were moving above and soon would be landing to join the party.

"Where the hell had all these vampires come from?" Lauren asked herself. This wasn't the bounty hunters she had expected. She had been found four times since her escape from the fae. Every time it had been a solitary bounty hunter. She had defeated each of them in turn and moved on. Except for the last one, she had decided to hold her ground and not run this time. Roger had died because of it. If someone had sent a swarm of vampires after her than she had more trouble on her trail than she ever could have imagined.

She would consider this later as a noise caught her attention. The civilian was stirring. "Crap that's all I need." said Lauren. She was about to apply a not so subtle left cross to the chin as a primitive form of anesthesia. When she got her first look at the woman's face, "Holy mother of God," said Lauren and a vamp hissed at her religious reference. Lauren turned and fired three bursts into the nearby space. There was the sound of squeal, the flash of one burning form and the fast retreat of the other attackers.

Making a quick check of vitals, Lauren stared at the woman. "Kenzi what the hell are you doing here? I saw you drive away." Lauren took a deep breath how had she not made the connection between the over turned van and Kenzi. It just didn't matter now did it. Lauren felt a chill in the air and knew the vampires had returned. She stood with a last look at Kenzi, "General protect." said Lauren as she snapped in two new clips and the dog almost appeared to nod his acceptance of the order. "I'm your huckleberry." Lauren growled as she began to move. She had heard that line in a movie once and thought now was as good a time as any to try it out. The blonde started to walk away from the rock, she had her guns ready but there was no chance she would be fast enough to kill them all.

The attack was instant. Lauren didn't even bother to aim she just began to spin and shooting in as many directions as possible being mindful of Kenzi and General's position straight behind her. Two burning beings materialized almost immediately as the chemical laced rounds slammed into their frames, but the last two had more going on. The last of Lauren's ammunition ran out and the gun's clicked that hollow sound as they had nothing left to offer. Throwing them to the ground Lauren moved to pull her knives but she knew it was futile.

Strong clawed hands with sandpaper like skin grabbed her body and pulled her into the air only to drop her as she struggled and broke their grip. The fall still was tough but it wasn't deadly like it could have been. Lauren rolled with the motion and before she could react found herself pinned down. Foul breath filled her nostrils as two withered faces appeared above her.

Lauren fought not to vomit as one licked the side of her face. "So warm and juicy," Giggled one in a snake like voice. "We should drink her now and then kill the canine and eat the second." A jagged fingernail scratched her arm, Lauren didn't move. Vampires were predators and the idea of a struggle or a chase just made everything that much better. Lauren would never give them the satisfaction. "Come on, put up just a little fight would you?" begged a high pitched voice. Lauren steeled herself. The vamp continued, "Okay then I think we should tenderize you to bring your lovely blood to the surface." The beating began and Lauren could do nothing to protect herself as the massive blows rained down.

Lauren had to smile as her life really did start to flash in front of her eyes. One face was appearing over and over, "Bo, I'm sorry." she thought through the pain. "I have always loved you and still do." Lauren had not allowed herself to freely think of the woman she loved for a year without loads of guilt. The dreams she could never stop but marshaling her emotions was something she was exceptionally good at. Her life was over now so it was okay to indulge in last thoughts of her lover. The blows stopped, the fangs would be next.

There was nothing. Lauren waited but there was still nothing. Her eyes were swelling shut but she managed to pry one open and then she started to laugh. The laugh was a sickly sound inter-mixed with gurgling and sputtering. Lauren let out a small scream as she used the last of her energy to roll to her side. Right before she passed out she thought to herself that she had never seen a more beautiful sunrise.

xxxXXXXxxx

The two vehicles pulled up and were greeted by General running towards them then turning and running away. The five figures ran into the desert towards the small pile of rocks. Two broke from their formation to run to the aid of General and the civilian, they all recognized as Kenzi, everyone else gathered around the still body of their newest member. Lila placed a hand to Lauren's neck and let out a cry as she felt the pulse, weak but still there. "She is going to need help. More than we can offer out here I'm afraid." They all looked at each other. The Colonel yelled as he found Roger's body. The crew moaned in sorrow at the loss of their friend.

"We need to get her to the Fort, Now!" snapped Lila through her tears and then after some quick planning Lauren and Kenzi were loaded into a truck for transport. The group headed to the agreed upon destination while Gunner was volunteered to clear the road and to drive Lauren's rig back with Roger's body in the back. He was angry as he wanted to be with the women but he knew he would be quicker with the vehicles.

After he muscled through his tasks, Gunner retrieved Roger's body and laid him gently in the back. The General jumped in and lay beside his friend's remains as a final guard. The young man jumped in Lauren's vehicle and let out a sad laugh, "Who the hell keeps a truck this neat?" He reached for the keys neatly placed in the cup holder. In a small storage space in the dash sat a cell phone. Biting his lip the young man picked it up, pressing the appropriate button he found the thing was charged. Should he do this? Lauren never shared anything personal with anyone. She had no past as far as she was concerned but she had been beaten badly and there was a strong possibility that she would not make it.

He found the phone option on the display and hit it. He scrolled down and found it, Emergency numbers. He tapped the display. One name appeared. Bo D. He didn't want to talk to anyone but he really felt someone should be aware that Lauren was hurt. Tapping the message option, not wanting to alarm any one he tried to think of something to say. With a flash of thumbs, the message was sent. Carefully, he tucked the little device away and began the short trip home.

Across the country, Bo felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She placed her coffee on the bar at the Dahl. It had been a tough case but a celebration with breakfast was just what the doctor… she stopped herself. Suddenly needing a phase that did not include the word doctor, she settled on … the celebration breakfast was just what she needed. Pulling the phone out of her pocket she froze at the message before her. A picture of Lauren was displayed and the words. "Having a tough time right now. It would be nice to hear from you. I could really use your help."

**A/N: More to come next chapter ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, reads and follows – I wish you all the best in 2014 - Happy New Year!**

_Pulling the phone out of her pocket Bo froze at the message before her. A picture of Lauren was displayed and the words. "Having a tough time right now. It would be nice to hear from you. I could really use your help."_

The succubus was too stunned to move, too stunned to breath for a moment. It didn't go unnoticed by others in the bar. Dyson nodded at her as if checking that things were okay. As hard as it was, Bo quickly changed the screen and fought to put some type of reasonable expression on her face. She stammered out, "Crazy message must be a wrong number, I'll check back later." The wolf then narrowed his eyes as if knowing that the succubus had just lied to him. Bo knew he was about to call her on it but Tamsin and Trick walked out with coffee and breakfast plates so she was spared the grilling.

Placing the plates on the bar, the foursome dug in. Tamsin had just returned from Valhalla. If it hadn't been for Trick's offer to the Norse god Tamsin would never have made it back in such record time or for that matter made it back at all. As Trick had predicted the valkyrie was not in Odin's good books. The weakness she showed in falling for the master vampires tricks had disappointed the god and made him question Tamsin's loyalty. Odin broke her ties to the dark fae immediately, calling them a threat and a distraction. He then put Tamsin through a harsh set of trials, both physical and mental, to test her remaining valkyrie skills before he would even deem her worthy to talk to.

She told Dyson that Odin really didn't think she would survive and when she did it was a surprise to both of them. "You had a good reason to survive," the wolf had said with a light in his eyes. Tamsin's raised an eyebrow and replied, "Ya, I just might have had." Her trip away had not lessened the feelings growing between the two.

Odin was more than pleased when she told him of Trick's deal of forgiving debts to return her to Earth quickly and unharmed, but he was upset that she would choose to stay on Earth instead of in Valhalla. "It is only that there is honor in meeting one's debts that I do this, but your early return will have its cost." The cruel grin of the god was enough to make Tamsin drop to a knee. "I return you to the little blood king as is, renewing your life cycle but not your powers. Instead it will take at least one hundred years for your powers to regenerate as you will be on Earth and not in your rightful place here with me. Your gifts as a full-fledged valkyrie will return slowly over that time. I force you to live amongst the others, away from your home, until the time when you are powerful enough to return to your duties. He turned his back and she was thrown from Valhalla to land in a heap in the parking lot of the Dahl.

Upon Tamsin's return, Trick had taken her under his wing. Pleased that the dark fae did not have a hold on her anymore, he was even more pleased that Dyson had turned his attentions to Tamsin and away from his granddaughter. The valkyrie was eager to please the barkeep as he had helped her. Like Dyson she would make for a powerful tool in his arsenal, another excellent solider for him to rely on. Tamsin, unlike Bo, had the understanding of a fae's proper place in the order of things. Bo still needed some work in that department. He had been far too lenient with his granddaughter. It was time he took a more active role in the education of his only remaining family. Perhaps Bo would be wed to an appropriate fae and in time birth a son to become his heir.

Trick grumbled thoughts to himself as he ate. Bo was the granddaughter of the blood king. She had passed her dawning year early which spoke to her power. For someone so untrained in the ways of her culture his granddaughter had a knack for surviving the impossible. Bo had mostly recovered from the vampire ordeal she had been through. Better yet, she was finally free of her ill-chosen romantic attachments. If Trick surrounded Bo with right type of fae he could begin to groom her for a higher role in fae politics. Of course she would not cooperate at first but he was not about to give up.

Bo bolted down her food, so much for her celebratory breakfast. She stood to excuse herself to the restroom, as she left she did not see Tamsin following behind her. Bo was hitting buttons madly on her phone as she leaned against the far wall of the restroom. Her head snapped up when the blonde pushed the door open. "What you have a hot date or something?" said Tamsin as she moved to the mirror and was a little shocked at the look that crossed Bo's face in the reflection. "That was just a guess. Are you okay?"

This was the first time the two women had been alone since Taft's compound. Narrowing her eyes, Bo said, "Yeah I am just peachy, all good after a few months at the hands of your friend the Wanderer." Tamsin flinched at the name and at her role in Bo's abduction. Bo saw the pain and regret in the valkyrie's eyes and shook her head at the hurt puppy dog look on the woman's face, "Damn it Tamsin, I know you were being forced to do the vamps dirty work but you have to understand I have a right to hold a grudge here. We played nice at Taft's place after you attacked me and you sort of saved Dyson with your valkyrie powers for which I am thankful but the friend thing is going to take a while to repair. It will get there but give me some time, okay."

Tamsin regained her normal tough demeanor and held up her hands, "Fair enough." She looked at the phone in Bo's hands. "Look, not at a friend level yet, but I notice that you were hitting buttons on your phone hard enough to break the damn thing. What's the problem?"

"Nothing a phone trace and an airline ticket wouldn't solve." growled Bo.

"If you would give me your phone I could…" Tamsin stopped as Bo shot her a look that would melt metal. "Or I could give you the equivalency of an airline ticket." Bo put her hands on her hips as if running out of patience. Tamsin cleared her throat and continued, "Look on my trip home I was put through a series of trials. I may not have returned all the testing materials after I finished. I grabbed a hold of a handful of these little goodies." The tall blonde held up a nondescript old coin. Seeing doubt cross Bo's face, Tamsin said, "It's called a jump coin. Good for a one way trip to an exact destination. It's a trick we valkyrie use to move when our wings are not available. Injury or curse or whatever…" There was a look of sadness on the blonde's face and Bo knew that wings were something Tamsin would have to earn back over time. It made her offer of the coin a real gesture.

"I don't want to take your…" Bo said quickly but was cut off.

Rolling her eyes, Tamsin interrupted, "It's the least I can do. I have a handful." Bo knew a handful over a hundred years made them very valuable to someone accustom to taking flight at any time. "Besides I know that Lauren is the only one that makes you crazy like this. You can't ask Trick or any other fae for help." Bo looked so alarmed that Tamsin had figured out what had her so agitated, the valkyrie had to place a hand on the succubus's arm to steady her.

"Look," said Tamsin, "I am not saying a word, not even to Dyson who would like to help the good doctor. Odin says it is honorable to pay ones debts. Put this towards my bill." She placed the old coin in Bo's palm. "Just speak to the coin, tell it exactly where you want to go and you will be there. The coin will disappear upon your arrival so it is a one way trip. Simple as that." Tamsin folded Bo's fingers over and then squeezed her hand and left the restroom.

Bo opened her hand and looked at the coin, "Now where the hell are you Lauren. Just where in the hell are you?" Placing the coin in her pants pocket she rejoined her friends at breakfast.

xxxxXXXXXxxxxx

The pickup pulled into the Fort and moved straight to work area at the back of the hut. Being the landlords, Lila and the Colonel both had keys to all parts of the property. They opened the side door and got the garage doors open. The truck hauling the injured backed into the bay and Lauren was pulled out and placed gently on the pristine shop table. Kenzi was directed to a chair covered in blankets that were in the supplies of the various trucks.

"What is going on?" Kenzi was becoming more lucid and Lila moved to her fast. It would be best if she saw a friendly face. "Lila, what are you doing here?" the girl questioned in a weak voice and she winced and grabbed for her shoulder.

"Kenzi, you have been in an accident." Lila said as calmly as possible, "You are back at the Fort."

Moaning with distress, Kenzi said, "The vampires were here. I was on their trail." Lila pulled in her breath fast. Before the older woman could say anything Kenzi shouted, "I think others are hurt." Pulling away with surprising strength she was up and stumbling forward catching Lila off guard. Kenzi spun around and then bumped into Cappy who was working on Lauren. As the big man pulled back, Kenzi got a good look at Lauren on the table. "Lauren!" Kenzi yelled and she shot forward fighting to get to her friend. "God, Lauren what the hell happened?"

"Get her out of here." yelled Cappy and pushed Kenzi firmly into the hands of Lila. "Lew's in a bad way. I am doing what I can, but I need better supplies if I'm going to save her."

"In here," said Gunner who had just entered to workspace. He nodded to the Colonel as he passed and the old man turned and walked out toward the truck and the body of his best friend. Gunner continued through the workshop and ran to the far end. He pulled the first aid box from the wall. Cappy was about to say that Band-Aids weren't going to be enough when the young metal worker hit a switch that had been hidden behind the simple first aid supplies. A section of the wall popped out and with a tug a huge cabinet opened showing supplies that would rival just about any emergency clinic.

"What is all this?" asked Cook but Cappy just let out a whoop and pushed the man to the side as he grabbed for all he needed. Gunner walked to Kenzi and took her in his arms. They all just watched as their friend struggled to survive the beating she had taken.

"Cook, we need to talk." said Lila with ice in her voice. "Gunner take Kenzi to Lew…Lauren's apartment and wait for us, Please." The big man walked to the older woman, he had concern written all over his face.

"NO!" yelled Kenzi, the sight of Lauren had her more focused. Lila was not about to be argued with, she had already lost a dear friend and by the looks of Lauren she might just lose another. She was about to let Kenzi know her feelings when the girl's phone rang. Kenzi pulled out of Gunner's grip and grabbed for it, only one person knew the number to her phone. "Bo? Bo is that you?"

Bo had just pulled into the driveway of the shack and was walking inside when she made the call. Lauren's message had her shook up and Kenzi was the only one to talk to about it. The sounds of her hysterical friend stopped her in her tracks. "Kenzi are you okay? What is happening? Are you in danger?"

"Bo, thank god, it's Lauren. I need you…" Kenzi was now crying and there were shouts in the background. A deep voice shouted, "I think she has stopped breathing."

"Kenzi, where are you. Tell me now." said Bo with the calm voice of someone on the verge of losing it.

With a bit of a pause, Kenzi said, "I'm at the Fort, north of Red Valley. I'm in a workshop." It was the best she could do.

"Hold on I'm coming." said Bo in a panic as she hung up. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed the coin that Tamsin gave her. Did she dare trust the blonde, last time she had ended up the victim of three months of torture at the hands of a master vampire. There was no choice. With a loud clear voice Bo said, "the Fort, north of Red Valley, in the workshop." It was all she had to go on, she hoped there was only one location in the world that fit that description. Bo stood still there was nothing happening. "Tamsin if you…." The blast of icy bitter cold air made Bo yell aloud, next she stood in a workshop looking at a scene of chaos.

"Come on Lew, you just have to try. You can do it. Breath." a gruff voice was growling as he was moving in to start rescue breathing on a body again. Bo let out a strangled scream as she saw it was Lauren lying on the table. The sound made everyone jump. Lila slapped a hand to Cook's chest as he made a sudden motion forward. The hand on his body stopped him but it was more of her protecting him than halting his attack on Bo.

"Get back," growled Bo. Her eyes were bright blue and she was in full blown succubus mode. Pushing her way past the large man at the table side she leaned over the body of her lover and said, "You will not die." She pushed chi into Lauren and moments later the doctor made a ragged gasping sound and took in a breath. Bo stepped back with a stagger her eyes fading back to her normal deep brown. She turned and said, "Help her." The others still shaken by her sudden appearance stepped up to resume their places.

Kenzi yelled and twisted out of Gunner's arms, "Bo!" she held her hands out and ran to her friend. It was like her prayers had been answered. Bo pulled her best friend tightly to her, but her eyes were only for Lauren. Gunner watched Kenzi and the other woman and then looked to his grandmother. Lila was very still as she watched Kenzi embrace this fae who had just appeared out of thin air. The strong feelings drifting off the women would only add to Lila's power. Gunner knew is grandmother had no real power on her own but presented with this type of energy to work with she could be very dangerous. Seeing the peril they all were in he held hands up towards his grandmother and stepped between her and the two women. His sudden appearance between her and her target broke her train of thought. She shot the younger man a harsh looked.

"Take them to the apartment, now." Lila said, and the tone was so threatening everyone shuttered. This time she did not stop Cook as he moved forward.

Bo was going to argue but Cappy turned away from the table and said, "She did it!" his hopeful voice stopped everyone and instantly changed the atmosphere of the room. The large man brushed is mustache and grinned, "Well succubus, don't know how you got here, but you couldn't have arrived at a better time. Lew is now breathing on her own again. The extra chi energy you gave her system was just enough to help it get going again. We'll leave her here to rest while the drugs do their job. I will watch her. If I had known she had a connection with the fae this all could have been much easier. Lady you saved her life."

Walking to Kenzi, he bent down and took a long look in her eyes. "You, little one, got your bell rung pretty hard. She has a slight concussion and a badly bruised shoulder," he looked to Bo and Gunner as he made the diagnosis, "Don't let her sleep for more than an hour without waking her up and put some ice on the shoulder, on ten off ten for a good two hours." He turned to Lila and met the pain and fear in her eyes with his own, "Don't fry them Miss Lila, we all knew Lew was up to her eyeballs in something. We just didn't figure it was fae and vampires. She has more in common with us then we could have possibly known. Go talk nice with these two and figure out what's going on." After a pause he said, "I will get Roger cleaned up too." The man finished his statement quietly. It was still unbelievable that they had loss another friend to the hands of the vampires after all these years. It took a moment then everyone began to move to follow the man's suggestions. Sometimes one voice of reason is just enough.

"Good plan Cappy," said the Colonel as he had just reentered the space and found tension filled scene. He was carrying Roger and gently placed his body down on a second table. After a silent moment he turned back to the group. With a curt hand wave he motioned everyone towards the door. He stopped and extended an arm to Lila and she took it with such a look of appreciation in her eyes. The Colonel pulled her arm up and to his chest, she was forced to move against him, where she placed her head on his shoulder. The older man placed his other hand on her waist. It was the tender gesture that allowed his wife to relax. Lila's tears began to flow. After several moments she kissed his cheek and he released her, still clutching his arm the couple followed Cook, Gunner and the two women down the short hall. As they entered the living room it was not really a surprise that Bo and Cook were nose to nose in the middle of the room. Gunner had Kenzi behind him and the room was deadly silent.

"Young lady you are a guest here and not showing the proper respect to your host. Cook you want to stand down or do I kick your ass?" growled the Colonel as he led Lila into the room. The idea of the old man kicking anyone's ass was amusing but Cook leaned back and then turned to find a seat at the kitchen table. Bo was going to say something entirely inappropriate but finding Kenzi shaking her head as she peeked around a worried looking handsome young man, she bit her tongue and located a chair far away from the large man named Cook.

Once seated there was an uncomfortable silence and Kenzi found she could not take it anymore. "So this is my best friend Bo." There were slight nods from the other in the room. "She and Lauren know each other…" Kenzi added trying to help. Again there was nothing more than nods.

Gunner spoke up, "These are my grandparents, the Colonel and Lila." This time it was Bo that tilted her head. Trying for a positive approach, "This big guy is Cook." Gunner smiled and then lost his enthusiasm as both parties exchanged snarls. There was more silence.

"Fine," said Kenzi throwing her hands up and then winced at the pain in her shoulder. "My name is Kenzi and I am a vampire hunter vowed to kill the remaining members of the swarm of the Wanderer. Bo is a super powerful succubus, granddaughter of Trick and still my best friend. Lauren is her long lost lover and the number one enemy of the fae wanted for murder and making hybrids of fae and humans. Lauren told Bo she doesn't want to be together anymore they are on a break and …" She fell back as the shouting over powered the rest of her confession. Bo was yelling at Kenzi to stop, Gunner was yelling at Bo for yelling at Kenzi. The Colonel was yelled at Gunner from raising his voice to a lady.

The sound of booming laughter stilled the angry voices as Cook was roaring at the table. Everyone turned to look at the man red faced with tears streaking his face. "Roger, by God, he would have been mightily pleased right now." He stood and the others watched as he grabbed a bottle from the shelf. Cook recognized it as brew from his very own still that he had shared with Lauren. With big hands, he grabbed a set of paper cups from the sink. He poured a shot for each person. He eyed Lila who agreed to a very small amount.

"Kenzi girl, you are a straight shooter. Our communication's officer would have appreciated the ring of your voice as he rarely heard one with such a need to speak plainly. May we all remember him and the importance of the truth as you have so boldly reminded us. By the sounds of it the truth is a thing we all have long forgotten. To Rohan of clan McGerren, Elfen and friend to all. His death was not in vain as he was a soldier to the last. His life will be remembered by us all." The glasses came together and they all downed the surprisingly smooth alcohol. It went unsaid that this was the crew's farewell to their friend. The room became heavy with memory. The gift and curse of living for hundreds of years was how many friends came and went in that lifetime. In private they all would make time to mourn in their own way, it was something that they all had way too much practice at.

Thinking the moment was over Kenzi moved back but Cook reached out fast and grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Bo tensed but Gunner smiled and let the succubus know it was okay. Cook held the bottle out and Kenzi moved her cup so he could pour another shot. With his own cup filled too he said with tears still falling, "Kenzi girl, I claim you as a crew member. We have lost and gained a friend today." He downed the drink and so did Kenzi.

They all settled back and the uncomfortable silence was falling again. Lila spoke up, "As you have put together by now, we know of the fae..." noticing the unhappy look on Cook's face she amended her statement, "I meant that we are fae, mostly." Seeing Bo and Kenzi's faces she said quickly, "No, Lauren didn't know." After years and years of hiding Lila found this was more difficult than she thought. "We are what remain of a fae military post that was established during the vampire fae war some five hundred years ago." There was a look that passed around the crew members as if there was more to the story.

Feeling empowered from Cook's statement Kenzi said, "What aren't you telling us?" Cook smiled broadly and said, "That's my girl," as he poured himself another glass of his brew.

The Colonel took over, "We are here under exile, some might even call us outlaws. We, as you described Lew, are enemy of the fae. We disagreed with the vampire fae accords, and because of that we were considered a threat to the peace process. The council left us here on our own to face any vampire threat.

"You were cut loose or sacrificed to the enemy so the council could sign their treaties." growled Bo. "Sounds so much like fae politics even now. Are you light or dark fae?" She asked.

"Neither, we are military only. Our unit was not required to pick a side as the need for numbers was too great for the elders to be picky. It was also not required because we weren't supposed to live long enough to matter. Most of our number would now be considered under fae by what Gunner tells us. He is the only one free to travel where he pleases. The Colonel's shared glamor charm accounts for our human like looks." said Cook.

He rolled his head to the side and then hunched his shoulder's. Kenzi and Bo's eyes widened at his change in appearance. His overall size did not change but his skin became thick and scaled. Unlike the scales on a reptile, Cook's epidermis was more like plates of stone. He grinned and growled, short thick spikes grew along his backbone and the back of his arms. "Stoneling," said Cook, "Good in a vampire fight, hard to get blood from a stone." He laughed that booming laugh.

With a sigh at the old joke, the Colonel stood and released his glamor and the old man disappeared and a distinguished elfish being stood before them. His presence oozed power. "I am a Gremlin lord." Looking at Kenzi with a smile he said, "And yes you can feed me after midnight." She gapped then giggled at his reading of her mind.

The lightly green tinted man held a hand out to Lila who rose and then with the simplest of changes made herself just more of what she presented the world. "I am a Cupid." Bo felt her heart flutter and Lila raised an eyebrow and shot a smile towards the succubus. Kenzi elbowed Bo, "As if." Lila let out a soft laugh and Kenzi straightened forcing herself not to turn back to the woman and stare. Instead Kenzi made herself and Bo look at Gunner. The guy just held out is hands. "I am what I am." Lila grinned but she had toned down her appeal and added in a more grandmotherly tone, "Our Gunner is half human and half fae. Our daughter and son in law were killed long ago and he joined us after their death." She placed a hand on the Colonel's arm as the memories still hurt.

"I get metal working from the Colonel and my mother, long life and my looks are all Grandma's cupid genes. The rest is all human like my dad." He smiled that great smile and wiggled his eyebrows. Lila giggled.

There was a deep bark and a huge dog walked into the room. He sat himself at Kenzi's feet. He turned to look her, she took in the soft brown eyes. He growled deep and then let out a bark and whimper as if he was telling her something, then he placed his head on Kenzi's knee and sighed, "Easy their big guy, what the hell are you a dog or a horse?" She began petting his neck and the dog leaned in close and closed his eyes.

The crew looked at the dog and the human. All of them laughed, sad for his loss but relieved that the dog was not choosing to fade, "Roger will rest easier now that the General has found a new caregiver." said the Colonel." Kenzi looked at the dog's head and then up to the fae talking to her. "New caregiver?" she thought.

Cook added, "General is a battle hound, a fae beast. In the years of the vampire wars his kind was teamed with power troops and scouts. Normally when their caregivers pass the beast will pass too. General did not fade when he lost his previous caregivers, too stubborn I guess. He had not claimed anyone since we have known him but Roger was his keeper for the time he has been with us. I guess they would have been called friends above anything else. The beast has now claimed you little vampire hunter." Kenzi thought about refusing to take care of the huge animal but the big dog's eyes looked sad. "Oh hell," thought the girl and tried to figure out what she was going to do with a dog the size of a small horse.

Pouring himself another glass of his finest, Cook looked from the dog and Kenzi to stare at Bo. The woman was nothing if not intense. He felt that she was a kindred spirit, all hard on the outside and a big softie inside, although he would never tell her that. As if feeling his gaze, she turned and met his eyes with a challenge of her own. Cook grinned, "You're a fighter. I like that. I claim you as part of the crew. Lew goes without saying but to make it official I claim her for the crew too. It will be fun to see you two tangle." He downed two cups of alcohol and looked around. If anyone else joined the group the Stoneling would be passed out. Lila frowned and took the bottle away from the big man.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps and Cappy came into the room. He looked at everyone in their true forms, "So we are out of the closet. Thank god." said the group's shaman and with a flash took the form of a Wildman like being with the same huge mustache as his human form. He stood bare chested and in leather pants. His arms were adorned with beautiful patterned tattoos. A powerful being but he was difficult to look at as his eyes were entirely pale blue. "Lew or is it Lauren, let's just call her Lauren. She is awake and showing signs of improving.

Succubus she could use another shot of chi if you are feeling up to it. Lila she could use you too. If our true identities are out then as Lauren sleeps I will speed her recovery using the power you both share mixed with a few of my remedies." Seeing the hesitation across Bo's face he was puzzled. He added, "And Colonel we need to close down the bar tonight. A planning session is needed, it was more than vampire that found Roger I'm afraid.

Lila turned and said, "Lauren is in no shape to accept us as fae. She fears the fae now and we shouldn't scare her. Faces please." The glamor returned and the group of senior citizens that surrounded Bo and Kenzi smiled at each other.

"That is very impressive." said Bo and she meant it. As they switched even their auras became humanlike. She looked at Lila and held out a hand towards the door, "Shall we." The cupid smiled and nodded as she walked out the door. Bo followed and Kenzi was hot on their trail when the Colonel stopped her.

"Now, now recruit, you have other duties." He smiled and looked at the rest. "Gunner, you and Kenzi close up the front and the Fort itself. Put up a closed just for today sign, no need to make everyone freak out. Tuesdays are slow anyway. Cappy you have medic duty, Cook and I will check the perimeter and the wreck site. We will all need to check in at our homes to pick up supplies and then get back here before night, go in shifts and not alone. Off with you."

Lila and Bo made their way down the hallway. Bo was more than a little afraid and Lila knew it. The older woman said, "Bo what is wrong. The waves of concern coming off you are almost overpowering me." Bo stopped and looked the woman in the eye and gave a grim look.

"I haven't been around Lauren for a long time. The last time I saw her I got the impression that her feelings for me were long gone. Our relationship was … it was… oh hell it was just complicated and difficult. Look, I don't know you and I crashed the party to help Kenzi and…"

"Help Kenzi! That is why you are here?" the woman rolled her eyes at the obvious half-truth. "Bo, are you worried that Lauren doesn't care for you? Is that the problem?" asked Lila.

"That and I haven't been feeding properly. I had a run in with a… strong foe and I can give chi but if I lose control." Lila had the funniest look of disbelief on her face. Bo rushed on "If the succubus kicks in and I begin to feed I could hurt her." Lila placed a hand on Bo's arm and looked deeply into her eyes. "What are you doing?" Bo asked finally.

A tender smile touched the woman's lips, "Oh my dear, we have so much to talk about." It was so mothering, the tone of the woman's voice. Bo was startled. "You and Lauren, my my, you are both so messed up. The gods must have seen my need for a challenge, first her and now you. Okay, I accept." Bo was now looking at her totally confused. With a gleam in her eye Lila said, "You stay here. I will play grade school in-between and see if Lauren likes you." The woman giggled and it was totally a cupid fae sound as she walked away.

Lauren was covered with the blankets and had two IV's in her arm. She was black and blue from head to toe. Her face was slightly swollen and her ribs had been wrapped showing that one or two might be bruised or broken. Lila fought her anger and pain at seeing her friend this way. What caught her most was Lauren was crying ever so softly. Lila rushed to her side, "Lauren my dear girl, we are here. You are not alone. Don't be scared." She went to touch her friend but found there was not a spot that was not injured. Lila then caught her breath as Lauren reached out and grabbed her hand despite the pain it caused her.

With a rushed ragged whisper Lauren said, "I am so sorry about Roger. I tried but there was poison. This will sound crazy, but it was a vampire attack. Are you okay? Kenzi, is she okay? I need to get you help. Some protection from these things who are after me." Lauren struggled to get up but fell back in pain. Lila wanted to cry out. It was so like Lauren to worry about someone else, even now as injured as she was.

"You were there for Roger. We all thank you for that. You saved Kenzi by being there for her too." Lila saw the strain in Lauren's face and knew the pain of her injuries had started to flare again from her sudden movement. Lila began to stroke her hair and spoke softly, "My dearest girl, I need you to relax and let your body heal." Lauren swore she could feel warmth hitting her body from the woman's words. Lila smiled, "That's it. Now think of wonderful things and let your mind go there. What do you love and care about? Think of those things." Lauren let out a soft sigh. It was as if the words were dulling her pain, she was starting to drift in the safe feeling of pleasant memories. Lila focused on those loving thoughts and magnified them to calm and relax Lauren.

"Who are you thinking of dear?" asked Lila. Lauren smiled as she felt sleep coming on fast dulling the pain. "Would it be Bo?" Lauren eyes popped open her body jumped just a little, she groaned in pain. Lila was forced to take a step back fast as she was struck by all these strong almost searing feelings that had just exploded off the woman, a jumble of lust, love, regret, and hurt. "Easy girl, I am so sorry. Kenzi just was talking about a person you both knew. Go back to your pleasant memories and relax. This old lady will stop talking." Lila stroked Lauren's hair and was quiet as she watched the injured girl succumb to sleep.

The cupid walked to the hall deep in thought and motioned Bo forward, "She is sleeping and you should be able to push chi without waking her. I think we will get Cappy to move her to her bed after that. Stay with Lauren and do not leave her." It was an order not a request. The almost playful nature of the cupid was gone. Lila hustled off and Bo moved into the workspace. Lauren was in terrible shape. Bo did not waste any time, she focused and then pushed chi into Lauren while she was sleeping. As if feeling the invasion Lauren gave a little gasp and Bo pulled back. She waited but Lauren did not stir.

Bo was leaning in to provide a second blast of chi when Cappy and Lila entered the space. Cappy smiled and moved to help. The shaman assured himself that Lauren was sleeping. He removed her IVs and then dropped his glamor. He worked his spells of recovery in his own form as all his energies could be focused in one direction. In the shaman's final move he did a quick pass with his hand and it was as if Lauren froze. He picked her up and her body remained ridged as if she was on a stretcher. Bo could do nothing but follow as Cappy maneuvered Lauren through the apartment and into her bedroom.

Reaching the bedroom, Cappy placed Lauren in the bed. With a second pass of his hand Lauren's body relaxed. He nodded to the women and walked out. Lila moved after him and Bo followed. They reached the door and Lila turned, "Where are you going?" she asked Bo. The succubus shrugged as if it was obvious that Lauren needed time to rest. Lila narrowed her eyes, "You get into bed and be near her. You are her protection and source of strength." Lila looked shocked that the succubus would try to leave. She grabbed Bo shoulders and turned her back towards Lauren. "Do you not share with this woman? I was led to believe that you were lovers?" Bo looked over her shoulder at the woman with total confusion in her face. "Holy moly," breathed Lila with a sad smile. "You get in bed now."

"She's hurt. She needs rest…I would never touch her…" Bo looked appalled.

"You are not going to do anything … go lay down." said Lila running out of patience. Bo was forced into motion by the sheer will of the woman. She looked doubtful and didn't want to hurt Lauren, but kicking off her boots and pulling off her jacket she crawled on the far side of the bed. "Closer," said Lila and Bo carefully moved so she was next to Lauren. "No sex succubus." warned Lila and Bo shot her a harsh anger look, Lila shrugged. "Share with her, just be close to her and think of how much you care for her and want her to recover from her injuries. That is all." As Lila closed the door she rolled her eyes, it had been some time since she had encountered such clueless lovers. No wonder they both were so uptight and messed up.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Hey everyone – thanks for the response to the last chapter. The reads and reviews are greatly appreciated. It is nice to have all the girls together again. Bit of a flashback then on to the more uncertain future….Enjoy!**

Bo watched as Lila left the room. The succubus was in shock, "What the hell was this woman talking about? Sharing, what the hell was sharing?" she thought as she turned to looked at Lauren and her heart ached at the sight of her bruised and beaten body. Very carefully Bo pulled a pillow over to support her head as she lay on her side to be near the injured woman. Placing a gentle hand on Lauren's arm, the succubus slowly started to caress soft patterns up and down the tender skin. So much had happened since the last time these women had been this close. There worlds had been ripped apart but yet here they were again and as always it was something drastic that had them back together. Bo closed her eyes and started to drift off in her thoughts like Lila had asked her to do. To focus on the good times and push away the nagging doubts she had about their future.

Lauren made a soft sound in her sleep and shifted her body ever so slightly towards Bo. The doctor's mind was doing some drifting of its own. Whether it was Lauren's subconscious or Bo's focused energy, it was nice to have good memories to help her fight the pain…

_The Dahl was hopping. There was little room to do any maneuvering and you could forget walking. Lauren had arrived after a midday shift at the medical center and staked her claim at the edge of the bar. She had been fighting off encroachers as much as she could as the place became more and more crowded. Lauren was grumpy, it was cold and flu season and she had been swamped all day with miserable patients. Most had been unhappy to find out that no matter what fae was available there was little even the most powerful of the staff could do to help end their symptoms. They had grumbled and even threatened the doctor as she offered cough syrup and decongestants as the only way to help. Most left little trails of tissues behind them as they walked out of the emergency room knowing they had up to seven days to deal with their illness. They were miserable and that had put Lauren in a bad mood too._

_Bo and Kenzi finally came through the door an hour later and waved at the good doctor who had tried to save as much room as possible. Fighting the crowd, they made it to Lauren and their waiting drinks. "Holy Fae mob!" yelled Kenzi as she fought for space. The women tried to talk but it was to no avail as the crowd was too loud for anything but yelling. A group of partiers had brought in guitars and were going to town by the pool table. They were good and that was adding to the excitement of the evening. _

_A haggard Trick made it over to the end, "You have got to help me." There was a bit of panic in his voice. "Get behind the bar and give me a hand would you." The man was talking to Bo. It had been a real request for help but it was also a good way to pull Bo away from the humans she was with. It wasn't really Kenzi that was the problem; the girl was like Bo's human servant in a way. He wanted to get his granddaughter away from Lauren. Bo had just let everyone know that Lauren and she were going to give it a try as a couple. The blood king had not said anything against the idea but his subtle actions here and there spoke volumes about his true feelings. He liked Lauren but she was only a human after all._

_Lauren had seen Bo make a slight move to help the man but was pleasantly surprised when she stopped. "I'm sorry Trick, I need the down time tonight." She grabbed Lauren's hand and held it._

"_The tips have been outrageous tonight." He tried again as if the extra money would pull Bo away. There was a flash of disappointment on Bo's face as he continued with, "Come on what else are you doing tonight, help your grandfather out. Huh?"_

_Kenzi had zeroed in on the money and the behind the bar part of the man's speech, "If Bo's out then I'm in. Trick you won't regret this. I could use the extra cash." Before the bar keep could say no, the nimble girl was over the bar and yelling, "Who needs a drink?" There was a roar of orders and Trick was on the run to try to settle the crowd. _

_Kenzi's exuberance caused a rush at the bar and Bo and Lauren were literally knocked aside to a semi protected corner. The doctor was cussing and Bo was laughing as they found themselves blocked with no escape. Lauren had been quick enough to grab the wine bottle as Bo grabbed their glasses. The little red curtain they were shoved through was draped to hide the view of the electrical boxes and switches on the side wall. There was a little brick outcropping that formed the other corner wall. All in all it was an ignored section of the bar just large enough for two._

_Lauren shook her head in disappointment. This was to be their night out and look what had happened. She peered out the little curtain in frustration. Turning, Lauren leaned into Bo so she could be heard, "Great, now what are we going to do. Shall we fight are way to the door?" So preoccupied by what was going wrong, the doctor did not catch the part that was oh so right. She had not caught Bo's intake of breath as she had pulled in close. She did not see Bo bite her lip just at the fact Lauren had pressed her body to hers. "Bo, are you listening? I think if you lead then…"_

_The succubus in fact, was not really listening at all. All she was paying attention to was Lauren's warm breath on her ear and neck. The smell of Lauren's light perfume as she moved close. Bo turned her head and placed the lightest of kisses on Lauren's neck, it was just a brush of lips really but it stopped Lauren. The doctor shivered and said with a giggle, "Bo what are you doing?" Turning her head just a little more, Bo let her lips drift with a feather touch down Lauren's neck. With a soft moan, the succubus pulled back and then focused her attention on Lauren's ear as she playfully ended with a light tug on the earlobe. Lauren dropped the red curtain and focused on the woman holding her tight._

_These simple loving touches were different. Most of their times together had been all about the grand gestures as one or the other then ran off to save the world or do emergency surgery or something equally dramatic. Then there were the all night love making sessions. Neither women could complain about any of that but they never really shared times like this. These gentle times were something missing in their relationship; times when it was just Bo and Lauren and not the human doctor and the succubus. There was also the fact that their relationship was not really approved of by some of the fae community so they did their best to hide it. To make out in a hidden space like teenagers was silly, fun and just a little bit sexy._

_Backing up, Lauren felt the bricks of the wall on her back. With nowhere to go her body pushed into Bo's as the succubus pressed herself forward. Bo pulled her head back and smiled, Lauren raised an eyebrow as if saying, "Now what?" Bo reached up and undid the top button on Lauren's blouse and then the second, Lauren started to say something but Bo was too fast, reaching around to Lauren's back and she pulled her shirt out of her waistband. Lauren arched forwards as Bo started to let her hands drift up and around Lauren's lower back and then just a bit lower, at the same time she was kissing and nipping the exposed skin on Lauren's neck and chest. The doctor was flooded with sensation and she moaned into the feeling. Bo raised her head and claimed Lauren's lips. Things could have been become much more intense but the simple pleasure of being close was enough for now. The night was young as they say._

_The band by the pool table settled into a nice rhythm after a while and Bo stepped back pulling Lauren with her. They held each other tight as they swayed to the music just happy to be in each other's arms. The couple stayed hidden away in their tiny world until close to closing time. Taking turns with the gentle caresses and long slow kisses as they danced and just held one another. _

_Finally arriving at Lauren's place, they let themselves go and made love until sunrise but it was the feeling of the whole evening that made it special. Lauren's last memory of that night had been the sensation of Bo ever so gently tracing patterns on her arm as they both drifted off to sleep holding each other. _

The memory mixed in Lauren's dream ended. Lauren was semi awake but she did not open her eyes as she wanted to return to that wonderful time but reality was interfering as the pain drifted in. The pain of losing her friend Roger and finding Kenzi hurt mixed with the pain she was feeling from being beaten. All this on top of the underlying pain of losing everything she ever loved. She wanted to scream her frustration at being so helpless, but the best she could manage sounded like a whimper. Her body then calmed as she felt the sensation of softly traced patterns on her arm, "Was that real or a memory?" thought Lauren as she fell into a much deeper state of sleep.

Bo jerked awake and found she was in the bed of her injured ex-lover. She cringed as she made the bed move. The sleeping woman next to her in bed whimpered in her sleep. "Crap!" thought Bo, she reached out and touched Lauren's hair and then ran a soft hand down her arm. Lauren was bruised everywhere but the succubus was not surprised that the injuries looked to be improving. The shaman would have Lauren fixed up in no time. Bo began to run soft fingers down Lauren's arm again as she traced those patterns that seemed to calm them both. Maybe Lauren couldn't feel it but the soft touch was helping Bo settle down. She watched the doctor's face relax at her touch. "You're going to be okay Baby, I'm here. I'm going to make things right." She thought as she put her head down and watched Lauren sleep.

xxxXXXXxxxx

The bounty hunter could not figure out what the hell was going on. He had arrived at this God forsaken location early in the morning only to find no one around. The whole place was locked up tight. This was the last location recorded by the hunter first assigned to search this region, Steve or Alan maybe. Didn't really matter, the guy had not checked in with the home office forcing him to leave his search area to come check it out. Alan was his name the bounty hunter recalled, Alan's phone had gone dead at these coordinates. Was it really a coincidence that he was standing at a bar, somehow he didn't think so. The guy probably got drunk, lost his phone or something and had moved on and would check in when he purchased a new one. Just to be sure nothing was strange the bounty hunter took a look around. After walking the property the only thing he found out of the ordinary was the number of security cameras. The count was really high. But this place was in the middle of nowhere and they probably were hit by thieves more often than most in town locations.

He was about to drive off when several pick-ups came barreling into the place and moved around the back. Cursing his bad position he jumped off his bike and carefully ran along the property's hedge to try to get a better look. He had just pulled back to watch the garage area when another truck drove in and move around the back too. This time he could see a young man jump out and run inside. Stepping out to get a better look, he was forced to dive back for cover. An older looking gentleman moved outside and walked to the back of the truck. The man pulled down the tailgate and a huge dog stood up and moved to acknowledge him.

"That's a fae beast." The Trollgre said to himself. He hadn't seen one for over a hundred years. With rapt attention he watched as the man next to the beast reached in and pulled a body to his chest. With great care, the older gentleman lifted the body and held it to him. The trained eye and nose of the Trollgre recognized the body as Elfen. "What the hell was going on here? There were no fae communities in this area." The bounty hunter thought to himself. He let a slow grin cross his face, maybe he had found something after all.

Changing his focus from the body to the older gentleman, he could not get any type of information from him. The fact that he was not surprised or concerned about the fae nature of the body suggested that he was fae as well. For the old guy to be able to hide his nature so well that a Trollgre's senses could not pick up any information spoke to how powerful this fae was. It would be stupid to come at this place with him around without more information and backup of some sort. Stepping back to blend into the oleander hedge even more, he waited and watched.

It was not long before groups of two headed out of the place. A group left in a pickup almost as fast as they had driven in. A young man and woman started moving around the outside of the place. They were picking up some of the signs and putting up notices that the place would be closed for the day but open tomorrow. Smiling he sniffed and knew these youngsters were human or mostly human anyway. Either way by the looks of them they would be easy to catch and interrogate. He was about to move out of hiding when the fae beast ran out to join them. Cursing his bad luck, the Trollgre could only pray that the wind did not shift and give away his position. The dog would be on him in seconds. Having to settle into watch, he saw the two separate and the girl and the dog ran towards the cabins leaving the young man out front. He was all alone.

Gunner was putting up a bar across one of the parking lot entrances when something in the boundary hedge caught his attention, maybe he heard a noise or something. He was ready to investigate what had pulled his notice when a louder sound forced him to turn in the other direction. A car had pulled into the parking lot from the other end. Gunner shook his head and walked to the car. "Well hey there Gunner." said Dr. Malek from the vehicle. The vet looked like he had seen better days. There was even some blood on his shirt.

"Hello Dr. Malek, you okay there?" Gunner asked and made a motion towards the man's shirt.

A thin smile pasted itself to the veterinarian's lips as he replied, "Oh, an animal was shot, messy business." The vet looked at Gunner with calm eyes. The young man felt uneasy but he didn't know why. Only thing he did know was that this guy always gave him the creeps. Malek continued, "I was just going to grab something to eat, care to join me?" The vet threw open his car door fast and without warning forcing Gunner to jump back. "Hey sorry there Gunner, did I get you?" The big man was halfway out of the car when a sudden yell from the doorway sounded catching both men's attention.

Cappy stood at the front door, "Hey Gunner, I need you son." With a quick look at who the boy was talking to the older man added, "Oh hey there Dr. Malek, good to see you this morning." The mustached man made a motion for Gunner to hurry up and then stepped back inside.

Gunner gave a half grin and felt a large amount of relief at having a reason to get rid of the vet, "I'm sorry Dr. Malek there is a problem with the gas lines. We have to have someone come out from Red Valley to look at it before we can get the kitchen up and running. Should be open tomorrow, I'm sorry about the inconvenience." The young man gave a nod of good-bye and moved away from the car quickly never looking back.

Malek growled with anger as he watched his meal walk away. He had been deprived of the kill this morning by that Lew woman. What the hell had she loaded those bullets with? He had just caught a graze but the wound was still bleeding. If he had something to eat he could recover. Balling his hands into fists, he then opening them slowly to grip the steering wheel so hard he almost broke the thing. It had been stupid for him to come here. His need to feed was almost overwhelming after smelling all that fae blood and it was affecting his judgment. Malek would have to eat but it looked like human was on the menu for today. Just a little something to take the edge off. The fae flesh would have to wait.

Cranking the key, he turned over the engine. Checking his mirror he paused as he saw something move. Malek slowly spun the car around as he worked his way out of the parking lot. Using the time to watch that spot in the foliage where the motion had been. There it was, the outline of a person in the hedge. A human would never blend in that well. With a big grin the Malek thought maybe he would be feeding on fae today after all. He drove down the road to wait.

The Trollgre bounty hunter watched as the car with Dr. Malek drove away and not long afterward another truck pulled out and moved down the road. He recognized the two men that had been out front only minutes ago, the young man and the older guy that had yelled from the entrance. Cappy and Gunner were using this down time to drive back to their homes to gather supplies and secure their houses as much as possible. Cappy had stopped in and strengthened the healing charms he had used on Lauren. The succubus was with her and he had her push a bit more chi into the human, it couldn't hurt. He felt a bit uneasy around the succubus, she watched him like a hawk. He made a note not to go into the room alone again. As for Lauren, the girl was healing nicely and would be good as new in a couple of days, but there was no doubt that she was lucky to be alive after her ordeal.

Gunner had checked in with Kenzi making sure that all was secure in and around the Fort. He did not really want to leave the girl or his grandmother but they both insisted he go. The Colonel and Cook were on their way back and would arrive soon they assured him. If there truly was a vampire swarm in the area, the faster everyone took care of their needs and made their way back to the Fort the safer they all would be. As they drove off, Gunner tried to push away his worry, Lila, Kenzi and the General were there to watch over the place and each were powerful in their own way.

The Trollgre bounty hunter moved to the front of the hut for a better look. With four of their number away this might be his chance to move in and get some answers. He needed to get rid of the dog first. He loaded one of his guns with iron laced shot and figured that it would take a good six or seven bullets to kill him. There was no way of knowing if any more fae were in the place but he didn't think so, he had watched the truly powerful man leave. At most there was another woman in the place but still he didn't think this would be a problem. Let's face it he was a Trollgre after all, but he had his second gun ready for any surprises. Making his move he walked up to the door and knocked lightly. Using his shifting abilities he looked like just a harmless tourist in need of some help. "Hey there, is any one home?" he called out friendly as could be.

Lila and Kenzi both jumped at the sound and General was growling low but it was Bo who was out the bedroom door before either woman could change position. Her eyes were brilliant blue. "You expecting company?" She asked. Seeing the blank looks she nodded, "Didn't think so, I've got this." She rumbled in that two toned succubus voice. The dog growled and Bo motioned at the other two women, "Protect." He whined but moved in front of their chairs. Kenzi blanched at Bo's appearance and went to help her friend but the succubus turned and shot her such a look that she froze on the spot. Lila grabbed Kenzi by the hand and pulled her back for her own protection. "I can feel energy of a threat, so don't interfere. I might hurt you by mistake." was all that Bo added and then she moved to the door.

Whatever the Trollgre expected it wasn't a succubus in full blown attack mode. Bo moved silently to the outer door, then threw it open so violently that it almost ripped off the hinges. She had sensed his aura and the idiot was standing directly in the swinging path of the door. The hunter had been ready to shoot the dog so he did manage to fire his gun but the bullets went wide as he was smashed in the side by the heavy metal door. In two quick steps, Bo was beside the bounty hunter and kicked out viciously causing the Trollgre to fly backwards. He fired his second gun at her but the speed at which she was moving caused him to be totally off the mark. The anger on the succubus's face was enough to make him drop the gun and just run.

"Where the hell had this succubus come from?" he thought as he scrambled backwards trying to escape. Bo was running after him, and he was forced to shift completely which allowed him to double his speed. He felt her chi attack and the pull on his energy. He had to be more than twenty-five feet away from her and she still had an effect on him, he felt himself drain. Dropping to his knees as his life force was being pulled from him. There were loud barking sounds from the hut and that is the only thing that saved the bounty hunter. Bo turned to look at the dog and the Trollgre broke free. Staggering forward he grabbed his bike and took off before the succubus could attack again.

Bo cursed as she watched the man drive off. She let the bounty hunter's chi settle in her system. It wasn't a full feed but it was nice have a bit of extra energy to take the edge off. Looking back to the hut she frowned as Lila and Kenzi, who had General by the collar, were glaring daggers at her. "Crap," Bo said and walked back to the unhappy trio. Moving close enough for Bo hear them, Lila and Kenzi both started yelling at her.

Holding up a hand, Bo forced them to step back. With a quiet, "We will talk later, okay." She walked past the women after pulling the heavy door shut behind her. Moving down the short hall and into the side door, she was back in the apartment. With a few more steps she was safely in the bedroom. Lauren still seemed to be asleep. Bo sighed and dusted off her feet before she climbed back in bed. She was on her back and staring at the ceiling when she felt the shift in the bed. Lauren rolled over and moved in close. The doctor draped an arm around the succubus and pressed her head into her shoulder. Bo held her breath at the contact.

A weak muffled voice said, "Are you okay?" All Bo could do was nod that she was. Lauren pain laced voice continued, "I've missed you Bo." Then the succubus felt the tears on her skin. Turning gently she moved her arm to hold Lauren in a careful embrace, finally looking into the face of the woman she loved, "I missed you too Baby." She kissed Lauren's forehead and held her close. As the doctor drifted off Bo tried to still her heart and calm her body.

After a few minutes of being in Lauren's arms Bo thought she would have to leave the building and go outside. It was not a matter of feeding, that Trollgre was a powerful fae and she had pulled a great deal of chi from him fast. No Lauren was safe from her that way, but the succubus in Bo was not settling down. The need to protect herself and those around her was overpowering. If Lila or one of the other strange fae entered the room Bo was not sure she would not attack them as a perceived threat. What about Kenzi? Was she a danger to her best friend? Bo just smiled, Kenzi would be safe, like Lauren she was hers to protect.

Thinking back, Bo had been so afraid when the knock came to the door. She had felt the man on the outside of the building, and knew he had every intention of hurting whoever was in this house. Those feelings triggered the protective nature of her succubus and she did not have control over the intensity of her response to the danger. If there was a threat to her and the ones she was watching over, she would defend with everything she had. As she had walked to the door it was not really her in charge. That is what Lila and Kenzi had picked up on and why they were so concerned when Bo had moved back into the hut. She could have been as much of a concern as the man she chased off for all they knew.

Bo pulled Lauren a bit tighter. "Damn," she thought, "If the dog had not distracted her that fae would be dead." As it was, he was still out there and her body was still shaking with the need to actively protect everyone. It was wrong to want the guy dead but she knew the unresolved threat was not letting her calm down. "Think of something else to do." Bo told herself. Lila had asked her to comfort Lauren as a way to help the doctor recover. "That was a way of protecting right?" she thought. So Bo focused her attentions on that.

Being so pumped, Bo was more focused than she should have been as she concentrated her attentions on Lauren. It wasn't supposed to be a chi pulse, Bo wasn't even thinking of Lauren in that way for heaven's sake, but the massive positive energy that flowed into the doctor acted much the same. Lauren actually gave a little laugh and sighed with an all too familiar tone that made Bo blush and then smile. "Okay so maybe that was a touch too much good feeling transferred there." Bo giggled. She was glad that Lauren was asleep or she would have to explain her actions. Must be of a difference between a Cupid's form of comfort and a Succubus's technique but with a sigh herself Bo found her body was back under her control and Lauren had a sweet grin on her face to boot.

More settled now, Bo had a chance to think clearly. In the city, she had been making progress on this aggression thing but then again she was also not with the people she most cared about and felt she needed to protect. It was actually a surprise she had not tried to kill everyone when she appeared in the shop earlier. She made note that her focus had been immediately drawn to Lauren and then Kenzi had grabbed her right after that. Her best friend had been close from that time on. Maybe that is why it had taken so long for her to recover? She needed to see the people closest to her were safe or in a place she could ensure their safety. Bo closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy Lauren's arms around her. "At least that had not changed", she thought.

During the attacks by the Wanderer something transformed inside Bo. The master vampire had taken her to the edge of death so many times during the three months he held her captive that she had learned to fight back any way she could. Mentally she was tough as nails, and as she hung in the chains she used her mind to dismiss her pain and find ways to survive. Her focus became the subtle powers that were mixed in with her succubus nature. She worked on separating them out and using them as individual weapons. The side effects of some of those powers were unsettling. Bo's succubus found that many were just too useful to hide away again.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

The Trollgre was a good five miles down the way when he saw the turn off. He pulled his bike to the side and jumped off. "Holy hell," he thought that was really close. He had watched all the men leave, only the human girl and the dog were left. That was who was supposed to answer the door. Instead he gets hit with a full on succubus attack. Not by any succubus mind you, an attack by Bo from the city. He started laughing, "Where ever that succubus was Lauren Lewis was never far away." He had found her. Damn, he had to come up with a plan. There was a line of scraggly trees and he grabbed his bike and walked it around the side. He was about to make a call to the office when a car drove in and parked beside him.

"Hey, think you could help me out?" said the man through his open window. The Trollgre rolled his eyes. This was the same guy that had been outside the Fort bugging the young kid. The bounty hunter pointed to his cell letting the guy know that he was on the phone. "Oh, sorry." said the overly cheerful guy in the car. The bounty hunter turned to finish he call while the car moved to park some distance away.

Malek listened in as he climbed out of the car and opened up the trunk. His hearing was not as acute in this form but still better than most fae. The bounty hunter said, "Hey it's me,… Alan is not here but I can almost guarantee that Lewis is nearby." There was a short pause then, "Yeah well Bo the succubus is here….Yeah that Bo and she is here. There are also at least four other fae running around this place called the Fort." There were some very loud sounds from the other end of the call as an excited voice was talking fast. "Nope won't do… no I need a takedown crew, I think this thing is big." More excited talk then and, "Okay done, I can hang out in Red Valley until the others arrive. One week no more okay…. Okay ya… you're welcome, I'm out." The man hung up with a smile, turning he looked up in time to see the flash of the tire iron come down on his head.

Malek watched the man hit the ground in a heap. He wanted to devour the fae right there but it was wrong to feed so out in the open. With ease he lifted the unconscious form and carried him to his trunk. Dropping the fae's body in the open space, he pulled on gloves and then used iron chain to bind the man. Looking in the trunk he thought of how nice it was for the gentlemen to ask more fae to come to the area. It had been hundreds of years since fae had lived in the area in large numbers.

His stomach growled then cramped with pain. He rolled his head on his shoulders slamming the trunk quickly. Jumping into the driver's seat he slowly pulled out and headed to a safe feeding area. It didn't have a pretty view but it was nice and private and he would be able to enjoy his meal in peace. He flipped on the radio and clicked on that nice easy listening station as he drove to the hills.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for stopping by to check on the story. **

_There is some stronger language and I mention sexual violence – no I did not go there – no worries._

Bo marched past the two women with a few mumbled words and then disappeared into the bedroom to be with Lauren. Everything had just happened so fast. Bo had attacked the visitor at the door. There had been no chance for the stranger to give an explanation. She just unleashed her powers on him and quite simply the man would have been dead if the succubus has not lost focus for a moment. Lila was fuming and went to follow Bo into the bedroom but it was Kenzi's turn to step in as in the role of protector. "Lauren is safe. Bo would never hurt her." Kenzi said as she blocked the other woman's path. The cupid was not happy with the interference but the sincerity in the girl's voice made her stop. That and General, who had followed Bo over to the bedroom door and waited until she pulled it shut, chose to settled down directly in front of the opening. Stepping over the animal would be a chore.

"She was completely out of control. You saw it too." said Lila with a snap. "I give it to her that the fae was a threat, but she would have killed him without a thought. She could be a danger to us and to Lauren."

"Look, we could have put up a fight against that thing but Bo had him gone in seconds." Kenzi had to smile, her best friend truly could be a major bad ass. "We are safe thanks for her." There was a furious pride to Kenzi's response. "If she was on a murderous rampage she could have really brought it and pulled chi from all of us at the same time." Cringing as she saw the look of disbelief on Lila's face, Kenzi opened her mouth to say something to ease the woman's mind and let her know that Bo would never do that. Well, she wouldn't do that without a damn good reason. The older woman put up a hand stopping any words and moved to the couch to take a seat.

Deciding that the Lila needed a bit of time to think about what had just gone down, Kenzi moved to the kitchen. Without asking if the other woman was interested she started rummaging around for something to eat for the two of them. She found what she was looking for. The cookies were pushed to the back of a cabinet. One of the disadvantages of being a doctor is knowing the health ramifications of everything you ate. Lauren would hide her stash of sweets to avoid temptation, but Kenzi had learned to root out the good stuff early on. Hearing the rustle of the bag, Lila said, "Tea is in the cabinet by the stove." Kenzi winced as tea wasn't really her thing but she started the water anyway. After thirty minutes and a cup, or two in Lila's case, of the calming beverage, the last of the frosted animal shapes had been consumed allowing enough time to ease the nerves of the women and allow their conversation to continue.

With a look at the bedroom door Lila said, "How long was Bo fed on by the master vampire?" Kenzi's head snapped up from her empty tea cup. The cupid stared at the girl seeing that she was thrown totally off guard by the question. With a softer voice Lila said, "Look I saw the scars on her neck and wrists when we were helping Cappy get Lauren into her own room. They were not normal swarm bites. I have seen vampire attacks before." The cupid turned away as not to show the pain that always crossed her face when she tapped those specific memories. She cleared her throat and continued, "The damage done to one as powerful as Bo and the fact that she did not find a way to heal before she scarred tells me she was a captive. Tell me how long she was held by the master. A week...two weeks, how long?"

Kenzi swallowed hard then said, "Three months." Lila's eyes went wide and she let out a cry of dismay as she stood and ran to Lauren's bedroom with every intent on getting her friend away from the crazed succubus. Kenzi was on her heels and had Lila before she was close to the door. The cupid spun to fight back but Kenzi had her knife out and at the ready. She would never had done anything to the woman but she had to make an impression to stop the fae from doing something stupid. With a hissing whisper Kenzi said, "Lila you need to settle down and think about this. You throw that door open and make any aggressive moves, Bo will end you. She is recovering from her abduction but it has been slow going okay. I thought she had better control but I was wrong. I'm still not sorry she is here, Lauren would be dead without her."

The tipsy lonely girl Lila had encountered at the bar was gone and she was looking into the eyes of someone almost as dangerous as herself. Seeing Lila's shoulders drop a bit, Kenzi added, "We good, because I don't want to hold this knife on you anymore but I sure as hell don't want you to do something you will regret either." Stepping back Kenzi slid the sharp weapon back into place. "If Gunner or the others had seen me do that I would be the one hurting. Come on now." Holding a hand out she waited till Lila took it and then led her back to the couch.

Kenzi pulled up a chair and sat across from the fae woman. She thought of how to begin, "We all, Lauren, Bo and myself included, have been through a lot. Bo was taken by a master vampire, called the Wanderer, and tortured for three months. He ripped her to shreds every day. She won't talk about it for more than a sentence here and there but it had to have been bad." Kenzi started to shake as she recalled the scarring and open wounds on her friend when she had found her.

Clearing her throat Kenzi continued, "I was held under the same vampire's thrall." The look of sympathy in Lila's eyes made Kenzi pull away. She stood and started to pace. "Last night when I told you my fiancé had recently died well he was more like a lover and was part of this whole mess. The master vamp used his thrall to make us believe we were madly in love and then killed him when he wouldn't give me over to help torture Bo."

The look of disgust and then pain on the cupid's face was shocking. Kenzi was surprised at the strong show of emotion from the cupid but continued anyway. "When we finally realized Bo had been taken captive and hunted the vamp down, she was on her last leg. Bo had not given in to the Wanderer and was fighting back but it was pretty bad…"

Lila interrupted, "What do you mean fighting back? A master vampire is a very powerful creature, but would never face prey as powerful as Bo one on one."

Kenzi let out a bitter laugh, "Hell no he didn't face her one on one, the bastard had her chained to the god damned wall." Tears were now falling from the girl. "That is one of the many reasons I killed the son of a bitch." The words ground out has harsh and ragged as the look that crossed Kenzi's face.

Lila stiffened, "You killed a master vampire. You are just a human." Kenzi's head snapped up and Lila stammered, "No offense, Gunner is also mostly human. My daughter fell in love and married a human. I hold no prejudice." Kenzi nodded curtly.

"That's right, just the little human that didn't have to follow the stupid agreement between the fae and the vampires. The food fought back and won big time." Kenzi smiled viciously then added as an afterthought, "Bo was raised as a human too you know and she…."

"What!" the cupid was again on her feet. "What do you mean she was raised human? Where was her mother… father… any family for that matter?"

Kenzi shrugged her shoulders as she looked up, "Her mother is an insane murderous bitch and well we aren't really sure who the baby daddy is."

Lila sat down hard, "How did you…how did she…" the cupid took a deep breath and then said, "I don't think I want to know about Lauren's history after this, do I?" Shaking her head she said, "How did Bo survive her time with the master vampire? Why didn't he kill her right away?"

Kenzi frowned, "It has to do with her being the granddaughter of the Blood king, but we call him Trick." Kenzi let the words fade as Lila visibly paled. "Lila, I said that before…"

"You said she was the granddaughter of Trick. The Blood King is called Trick now?" The cupid muttered something about how that was a much better title. Kenzi was going to comment but Lila said, "Sorry so much has happened I didn't think to ask more about who this Trick was." Lila steadied herself. "Did Bo have the power to call the blood the vampire drank?" she asked.

"I really don't know." said Kenzi softly.

"I tried," came a soft voice. The women turned to see Bo standing at the entryway to the living room area. She had stepped out of the bedroom to get a glass of water and found herself listening in on the tense conversation. Bo continued, "I managed to control enough of it to hurt him after he would feed. Trick thinks that is why I have control problems now. I picked up the Wanderer's feeding talents so to speak. He attacked with no remorse, and now I do the same thing. You both are right to be afraid, if I don't maintain my focus and control myself, I am a danger to everyone." A glassy look started to cover Bo's eyes and both Lila and Kenzi were up and pulling the succubus into a massive bear hug. The look on her face was heartbreaking and they both would have done anything to reassure the broken girl.

Bo could not breathe for a moment as she was surrounded by such strong emotion. She had spent her time since her captivity virtually alone. Trick, Dyson and Tamsin did what they could. They would comfort her in their own way, but hugging was not a technique they used. The warmth of this hug was almost too much to handle. Lila felt Bo fighting her feelings and pulled back gently. The cupid in the older woman gave a subtle push of power. Kenzi and Bo felt a warmth as Lila manipulated the feelings they were expressing into energy that was absorbed by their bodies. Bo stiffened but Kenzi held tight, "Bo she is just trying to help you relax. She's one of the good guys." Lila stepped away and walked to the living area. Taking Bo's hand, Kenzi led her to a chair.

After a long moment of silence, Lila was trying to figure out where to begin. Finally the cupid said, "The Blood King is wrong." After a moment she added in a mutter, "As usual." Switching her tone back to the strong and defiant sound of the first statement, she continued, "Your issues with control are the after effects of vampire toxin. It was injected into your body each time you were bitten." The older woman fought to keep her anger in check. "During the vampire wars, most that suffered multiple bites died quickly due to its effects on blood flow. The blood is thinned in the areas of the bites so it does not flow normally. The heart is forced into strange rhythms as the blood motion around the body is altered. Right now your body is fighting to repair itself and overcome the remaining toxins. It would be very bad for you to suffer a serious injury now so your succubus nature is in overdrive to take out any potential threats." Bo and Kenzi just stared at Lila. She added quickly, "Cappy will be able to tell you more when he returns."

It was a shock to have the question of her control issues answered so completely after all this time. It was awhile before Bo could say anything, "Okay I'm going to come back to the 'Trick is wrong as usual' comment in a bit, but it has been sometime since I have been attacked. Why am I still feeling the effects of the bites? The toxins have to have run their course by now."

Lila stood and then grabbed Bo making her stand. The older woman said quietly, "You were held captive for three months I understand." Bo did not miss the slight tremor in the cupid's voice. "Think how many times you were attacked in that span Bo." The succubus froze and a pained look crossed her face before she could marshal it. Lila sighed, "I am sorry. I don't mean to be callous. I saw the scarring on your neck and wrists." Bo pulled back and unconsciously tugged at her clothing as if she could hide what the cupid was talking about. Lila narrowed her eyes as Bo reached down and pulled at the bottom of her shirt.

"There are more than those feeding areas aren't there?" As the succubus made a twitching motion, Lila reached out and touched her arm. She was going to push energy to Bo but thought better of it. The succubus was upset and Lila didn't want to make herself seem like a threat. "My apologies for going too far, but when you are ready Bo I need to see all the damage. Then I can tell you why you are feeling the toxins still. Maybe even let you know how long the effects will go on." Lila said as she stepped back to give Bo some space.

Kenzi was starting to protest that her friend wasn't ready to share about her captivity but Bo reached down quickly and yanked her shirt over her head. Lila had thought she knew what was coming and Kenzi had seen it before briefly. But both women were taken back by the scarring that was everywhere. Lila closed her eyes and then reopened them to ask Bo to turn around and found the girl's back equally as brutalized. "Your legs and lower body?" the cupid asked with a strained voice showing her attempt to mask her emotions.

The stony tone of Bo's voice was hard on the women's ears. "About the same but he did not rape me or spend too much time past mid-thigh." She forced an icy laugh, "He said he was too afraid my succubus nature might enjoy his attentions on that area of my body. He told me his last feed would be spent bleeding me out as he took me chained up against the wall." Her voice cracked a little towards the end but she held it together. Kenzi grabbed for her knife even though the source of the threat was long dead. If she had known that vile piece of information she would have chopped the Wanderer up in to smaller pieces before she allowed him to die.

Bo pulled herself out of her memories. She draped her shirt over her shoulder and said, "So what's the time frame cupid? Am I about over this shit or what?"

Lila said carefully, "You will need to feed on a regular basis and be around those of us who share…" the older woman put up a hand, "I know you don't have any idea of what I am talking about. I will teach you. Anyway you should be recovered in a few more months." The woman turned away quickly. Bo grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Don't hide the truth from me Lila, your aura is a dead giveaway, it's fluttering like mad. Give it to me straight." Bo said.

Clearing her throat Lila looked straight into Bo's eyes, "The truth is I don't have any idea of how you are still alive Bo. The amount of suffering you have endured is…." Lila was cut off by a sob. Everyone in the living room cranked around.

Lauren was leaning against the wall; tears were streaming down her face. No louder than a whisper she said, "I heard you all talking. I heard you Bo." Lauren started to sag, "I thought it was a dream..." The succubus was at her side in an instant. "Bo," Lauren touched the scarring on Bo's neck and shoulder. "Baby what happened to you?" There was a soft cry and then Lauren went limp in her arms. Lifting the doctor gently, Bo took her back to the bedroom and lay her down as carefully as possible. Lila and Kenzi were right behind the two. Bo did not hesitate to get into bed this time. She pulled the doctor close. Bo could feel Lauren's strong heart beat and knew that the physical exertion mixed with the drugs and healing spells had been too much for the doctor but she would recover soon.

"We're okay," said Bo with sadness in her voice. "We will both be okay." Kenzi and Lila wanted to do more but now was not the time. Bo had let them know that Lauren was fine and that was all they were getting.

Kenzi placed a hand on Lila's arm, but before she left the room Lila turned and said, "Bo." The succubus looked up. "You will recover and with our help, faster than you think." She turned and left the room. Kenzi was torn but followed the cupid out the door. Bo smiled this time as Lila's aura had remained strong. The fae had meant every word she said.

As Keniz pulled the door shut, the sound of the garage door of the workshop rumbled through the apartment. Lila and Kenzi looked at each other knowing there was so much more for them to tell one another, but it would have to wait for another time. Heavy footsteps and then Cook and the Colonel knocked and entered the apartment. "How's the patient?" asked the Colonel. The man narrowed his eyes as he took in the concerned faces of the two women.

"She is improving," said Lila quickly. "There is just a little more to the history of all this that is making it difficult to sort out." She reached for her husband and he took her and pulled her close. Cook looked a Kenzi and said, "Sorry not much of a hugger," that made both of them laugh, "I will share a drink with you if you want." Lila started to say something but Cook held up a big hand to let her know he was just kidding but shot a quick look at Kenzi to say he really was game if she was.

The Colonel pulled everyone's attention when he said, "We stopped at the wreck site. The van is off to the side of the road but will need to be recovered. I charmed the doors so only we can enter but we need to get it back here as soon as we can. We don't want any more civies out there than necessary." Kenzi took in a fast breath. Her van and the weapons it held were important and she cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner. Seeing the look on the young girl's face the Colonel said, "Gunner can take you when he and Cappy return." Looking at all of them he said, "There were tracks all over the place. Lauren and Roger must have taken out at least five vampires but there were tracks of others. The flesh eater's tracks were there too."

Kenzi's eyes went wide. "Flesh eater?" she said with a strangled voice.

Cook growled, "That bastard has been around here as long as we have. We have tried to hunt him for years and years with no luck. The beastie shows up at battle scenes and eats the meat off the dead. We thought he was down south but looks like he made it back up here just in time for all the fun. Maybe he was following the vamps?"

Kenzi shook her head, "No, not the bunch I was chasing anyway. They never stopped for more than a night. I have kept their feeds down to only two since I have been on their tail." Her demeanor had changed in a heartbeat. "They were incomplete feeds and their prey in each case survived. There were no bodies for a flesh eater to eat." Kenzi winced then said, "Colonel I need to get to my van. There are weapons in there that can help us. But I have to ask, what makes you think the vampires are still here? I have chased tons of these guys and they just move around until they find a master to take them in or they are killed."

"It's because this is the vampire homeland," said a sarcastic voice from doorway of the apartment. Gunner was leaning with his back to the left side of the frame. Cappy poked his head around and then pushed his way by but didn't say anything. The big mustached man gave Kenzi a once over and then rolled his eyes as the girl was totally ignoring his medical advice. He walked over and knocked on the bedroom door, He waited for General to sit up and then entered to see if his other patient was doing better.

Lila said, "Gunner my boy would you please take Kenzi and help retrieve her van. I think she needs to know something of the history of this place. With your permission Kenzi I would like to share some of the things you have told me with the others." Kenzi flashed a look of concern at Lila. "I promise no harm will come to Bo." General who had given up his post at the bedroom door stretched then walked over and stood by Kenzi as if sensing she was going to be leaving.

"Bo's part of the crew now." barked Cook. "We are family. We will look after her. Promise." He tossed keys at Gunner, "Take my truck and the trailer. You will need the bigger winch to move that tank. Kenzi needs to hear the whole story and General needs an outing, besides you two could use some alone time." The Stoneling wiggled his eyebrows and huffed a laugh at the looks on the youngsters' faces. "I'm picking out a cabin. Do I get first choice or is there going to be a fight?" Cappy, who had just exited the bedroom, called cabin three and the yelling began. Gunner tossed his head to the side to motion Kenzi towards the garage.

General jumped in the back of the truck and settled down. Gunner took the wheel and the couple moved down the road. It was not all that unlike the first time they traveled together only this time it was Kenzi in charge of the small talk. She finally gave up with the niceties, "Look, I'm sorry you got sent out to retrieve my van. The others seem to use you as the…."

"The others will always treat me like the kid Kenzi. It is okay. They are my grandparents, Cappy is my godfather and Cook. Well Cook is just Cook, like the rude uncle you love one day and want to smash in the face the next. It has been going on for five hundred years. I have accepted it and moved on." He was watching the road. "My parents were killed at the very end of the last Vampire Fae War. Trying to figure out how to tell you about all of this is difficult."

After a moment of quiet Kenzi said, "Sorry, I have just been in your place before and kinda pasted some of my feeling onto your situation." Taking a long breath she said, "Would it help for me to tell you what happened while you and Cappy were gone?" Gunner's head snapped around. "It's okay Bo took care of it for now but…" The truck made the corner and there was the van on its side off to the edge of the road. Kenzi lost her focus and started to growl out a set of Russian curse words as she undid her seat belt. Gunner put a hand out just encase she decided to jump from the truck.

"Hey, you okay?" She did not look at him but Gunner saw the anger in her eyes. "Look, take these flares," he paused and handed her what looked like dynamite. She jumped and he smiled, "Just pull the top and then drag them fast along the pavement to light them up. Drop them at the start of the curve. We don't want any one flying around there and hitting us as we load the van." The truck came to a stop and Kenzi jumped out. As she set out the old school warning devices Gunner pulled the truck ahead.

When Kenzi caught up to Gunner, he had a big jack set up on one side of the van and the winch attacked to the baggage rack on the roof on the other side. With a few quick instructions, Kenzi was manning the winch as Gunner slowly racketed up the van. General was running around the dirt areas near the rocky spot where Lauren had fought off the vampires. It was as if the big dog was searching for clues.

Hearing the telltale click of the jack stop, Kenzi watched as Gunner considered the van and then had her pull up the winch a small amount. He adjusted the jack and pumped up the metal prop another couple of ratchets. "Okay hit the winch and then run." He yelled. Kenzi did as she was told and the van groaned then slammed back on it's wheels with a crash. Not needing to be told Kenzi ran back and turned off the winch. After that it only took minutes to get the van loaded on the trailer. Gunner was smiling at the ease of the recovery. His gremlin background for tinkering had once again served him well.

Instead of heading directly back to the Fort, Gunner moved the big vehicle and trailer farther out of town. He hit the highway and turned south towards Red Valley. Kenzi shot him a look. He let out a small laugh, "No ma'am I am never going to try to buy you lunch again." She smiled and turned to look out the window. After about ten minutes Gunner took an off-ramp. The road angled up, the grade was steep. After a steady climb Kenzi noticed a 'Point of Interest' arrow and was not surprised that a short time later there was a small pull off that lead to a parking lot near a small stone obelisk with a tarnished bronze plaque bolted to the front. Pulling up and then stopping the big truck, the twosome found themselves looking over a beautiful view of a vast valley. On one end of the geologic feature the community of Red Valley was just visible, on the other end the mountains seems to provide an ending point. The Fort and the surrounding rural area called Happy Meadows were at the base of the foothills that would lead into the higher elevations. The floor of the valley was peppered with various features including deep gorges and smaller rolling hills.

Hopping out of the truck, Kenzi walked to the stone pillar and read the metal writing, "Red Valley Tragedy – Teams of archeologists and climatologists have determined that in the mid 1500's this area was struck by a line of killer storms which destroyed the primitive peoples that had made their homes in the valley. To explain the unusual severity of the storms, primitive oral legends claim that the tribes that had settled in this region were attacked by airborne demons. According to ancient lore the blood of those injured washed the floor of the valley red in color. Thanks to scientific research we know that the reddish hue of the soil and rocks of the region is due to high levels of a mineral called crocoite. This is the largest deposit of this mineral, a type of lead chromate, in the country. The valley was repopulated several times by various nomadic tribes and was finally settled in the 1900's as the town of Red Valley was established and thrives today."

Gunner walked to the edge and kicked a rock over the side. "The storms and the archeologists and climatologists are the cover story and the airborne demons are the vampires. Some of the story is true. There were tribes that lived in the region. They were peaceful people on the run from more hostile groups. The desert was so harsh the settlers were generally left alone as the others broke off their pursuit to return to lusher environments. The ingenuity of the tribes set them up with a nice life. They mastered a system of natural springs and run off pools, moved to the higher elevations in the summer, returning to the valley floor to enjoy mild winters. With no one around the people thrived. But as always someone had to have more and scouts were sent out with the idea of establishing trade. "

"Hello fae and vampires." said Kenzi as she stood by Gunner's side. He smiled at her then turned and walked back to the truck to lean against the side. She followed and took the same position. General popped his head up from the truck bed and checked on his humans then lay back down finding nothing interesting was going on. "So tell me more," said Kenzi knowing this was not going to end well.

"Most fae are from the old world. Space for new realms was rather limited so it was only logical that they would want to settle in new lands. There was a rush to establish strongholds in what was called the new world. The east coast was overrun by humans so it was the west where the fae looked for land. Making deals with native fae and various supernatural beings there was little trouble at first, but as more and more land was claimed by the fae conflicts happened. There were other species looking to claim areas of land as their own."

"Like vampires," growled Kenzi.

Gunner nodded, "The newly formed fae council was not about to let that happen so battles, even minor wars for waged. The fae guard or military was sent out to the far regions to setup posts in the fae claimed areas. The Colonel and his unit were sent to the desert after spending time fighting up north. The northern fight was a bloody battle where a powerful vampire master had invaded a remote island area and the Colonel's unit had defended the fae by killing the master and destroying his swarm. It was a brutal battle and the trip out west was looked at as something of a break from all the heavy fighting the crew had been through.

When the Colonel arrived in this area, instead of finding native fae he found humans. He didn't destroy the tribes as was the unwritten rule of campaigns like his, the Colonel and his men instead chose to form strong alliances with the peaceful tribes. This area became stable and was very prosperous for some time."

"Too stable and prosperous," said Kenzi.

"Yep. The post thrived and started to establish a colony. Wives and loved ones were brought out to Happy Meadows to put down roots and begin building a life. Lila and some of the other wives arrived with children in tow. With such news several council members visited in hopes of lending their leadership to the fae of the region. Instead of seeing what was being built and all the area could offer. They saw harsh dry climate, unusable land so different from their homelands it must be worthless. The tribes were viewed as barbarians. The relationships forming between the fae and humans were disturbing to them to say the least. The council members decided this place and its measly inhabitants would be best used as a bargaining chip. They called for the Colonel to pull out and leave the humans behind."

"He said no." Kenzi whispered knowing how bad it could be to go against the council.

"He said no. The tough ol' gremlin told the council that the humans of the area were part of the fae community now. Many, including his own daughter, had married members of the tribes and were establishing futures in the area. Wasn't this exactly what the fae wanted, growing and thriving communities?" Gunner smiled unable to hide his admiration for his grandfather. "The council just ignored his defiance for a while. There were other problems as the urban fae were tearing each other apart infighting between dark and light clans." Kenzi swallowed hard as she thought of Trick and his possible role in this.

"So some twenty-five years later, a message arrives that the light and dark fae had come to an accord. In light of this new age of diplomacy the council had continued to make agreements to end large scale conflicts which involved the fae. It was time to promote a more enlightened age. A deal was made with the vampire council to give them this whole area as part of a treaty." said Gunner.

"Let me guess, the whole area meant the humans too." growled Kenzi. Gunner nodded that she was correct.

"This time grandfather put his response in a more direct form. He beat the council member that delivered the message to within an inch of his life for threatening his family. The council reacted and branded the Colonel a criminal and anyone who stayed in the area as enemy of the fae. They told the vampire that there would be no recourse for any attack on the humans and fae of the valley. In return for the appropriate signatures on the accords, we and the others that lived here were offered as spoils of war."

After a pause Gunner said, "No one left the Colonel's side, even when he offered them free passage. The vampire came with a vengeance. Their highest master led the charge and the battle raged for nights on end. The crew tried to protect them but the humans took the largest hits early on. Once they learned how to fight the vampire, with fire and iron, they made themselves less of a target. The problem was the sheer number of vampire. My mother was the one that turned the tide. She went hunting during the day. Ignoring my father, her mother and father, everyone pretty much, she set out alone and found a day hiding spot of a swarm of vampire. She had no way of knowing that she had stumbled upon the high master. He underestimated her." He smiled sadly, "She had a way with weapons. Anyway she killed him just as night fell."

Gunner swallowed hard. "The swarms went mad with the loss of their leader. It was chaos as they wildly fought each other and us at the same time. Master vampires were going after each other to gain power over more swarm members. One master started thralling humans to his will. My father got trapped in his spell. When my mother went to him he killed her, she never even knew what hit her." Kenzi let out a gasp and fought to control her response. Gunner was looking down and didn't seem to hear her.

"Father was killed by a fae soldier who thought he had gone traitor. The Colonel and the remaining crew held on as daybreak came. The vampire fled the light and the next night as the small band of my grandfather's men that were left waited for the next attack it never came. It didn't come the next night and so on for years."

Standing up straight, Gunner looked right at Kenzi, "Ten years after the war, members of the fae council show up. The Colonel had us all in tight glamors and they could not detect us as we hid. They used their powers to unearth weapons and our fae-touched belongings taking them as prizes as the removed any evidence of our existence. They congratulated each other on ending the vampire threat and defeating a mutinous traitor. They arranged to award the weapons of the battles to the council members who had created the accords. That was the last time any council member has been back."

Holding out his hands, Gunner said, "I was twenty-five by that time, a mere babe in the eyes of the crew, and they took me in knowing that my half fae status might be dangerous for me. I have been with them ever since, living amongst fae and alive for five hundred or so years."

Kenzi could not speak, she was trying to hide the tears in her eyes. Gunner said quickly thinking he had scared her, "Hey don't worry, like now there have been vampire that tried to return and claim a right to the region. They always wave some old copy of the fae accords at us, spouting off on how this is their homeland or what not. But see we are no longer part of the fae nation. For the people who gave the blood that truly ran this valley red, we hold this land for them. I dare even the strongest of masters to try to take it from us." Gunner turned away and opened the door to the truck and gave Kenzi a quick nod as he jumped in. Turning to walk around to her side, Kenzi's shuttered as her blood ran cold. Maybe it was her superstitious nature or just the fact that she had a general pessimistic outlook after all she had been through but Gunner had been careless with his words. He had just tempted fate.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Apologies for my tardiness but glad to be able to write again. This is an "M" chapter. Violence at the top and a bit of girl time at the end. Thanks to all the readers, reviewers and followers. Hi to all who have recently joined us.**

Dr. Malek's little cabin was laughable in comparison to some of the retreats in the hills. He smiled and took the verbal jabs at his run down get away in stride. As he backed his car into the car port, he smiled at the thought of what was to come. His stomach cramped and he snarled at the pain. "Just hold your horses already." The vet snapped as if talking to someone else.

He picked up the tire iron from the passenger's seat and got out of the car. He opened the back door to the little house and then stepped inside. Quickly, he pushed aside the little round piece of furniture that served as his dining room table, and revealed a trap door underneath. He pulled the door open and released the folded ladder. Stepping out to the car, he readied the tire iron as he popped the trunk. As expected the Trollgre lunged for him despite the pain of the iron restraints. The hard metal cracked against the bony skull of his captive and the Malek was once again moving a motionless mass of flesh. Closing up the car, he pushed the body into the cavern beneath the cabin and then pulled everything closed. He tried to make it look like nothing was amiss.

Carefully moving down the ladder, Malek gathered the bounty hunter and flung him over his shoulder. Learning long ago that eating a meal directly under his cabin made the place smell like rot for months, Malek started walking. He had enough trouble hiding the odor that drifted off his own body. His body was in a constant state of decomposition. Only by keeping his feeds on a regular schedule was he able to mask the stench. He clicked a switch and a straggly set of dim bulbs lit up casting a glow down the rocky path of the cavern.

After about a ten minute walk, he reached his destination. It was a protected cave. The opening to the outside was no more than a yard tall and a couple of yards wide. It was man-made. Well not really man-made, it was vampire made. A left over from the war. The vampires had carved up the terrain in their attempts to make day time hiding places. The tunnel from his small cabin had originally connected this place to a second cave. The fae had destroyed that enclosure during the war.

Some scoffed at the use of the word war for an interaction only a few weeks long, but the carnage and brutality was enough to match battles that had raged for years. It was such a long time ago but everything about that time was still vivid in Malek's memory. He had evolved during the war. It was his first tasting of fae and he had craved it ever since. Of course the tight knit fae group that remained in the area would never allow him to get close and he had sustained himself on human hikers and the town elderly for years. He giggled thinking about how many bodies in the local grave yard were gnawed to nothing more than bones before they were planted in the earth. That had been before modern techniques of course; nowadays he didn't go near a mortuary. The vile use of chemicals on the dead spoiled the meat.

Flopping the Trollgre hard on the ground, Malek caught the scent of another in the space. He worried at first that he might be facing a master but then he caught a second and third scent, all too similar to mark them as independent beings. These were swarm vampires. The Trollgre moaned and the Malek growled. Turning he pulled a key from his pocket and gloves. Carefully the flesh eater undid the iron chains. The bounty hunter started to shift around but was not fully conscious yet. The Malek went back to looking out the small sandy opening. Over his shoulder he spoke to the darkness, "You boys ever taste fae blood?"

There was a hissing and three shapes stepped out into the shadowed areas of the open space. "We have not." The snakelike voice of the boldest of the three said. By the look of the group they had not tasted any blood for some time. It was disgraceful the way they had been kept on the run by a mere human. At least they had made it out of the master's lair when others had not been as lucky.

"Now that is a shame. I, myself, prefer it to just about anything else. Fae flesh not the blood per say. The fluid just comes with the territory." Malek said. He was in such pain knowing that his meal was right there, but he had not lived as long as he had by being stupid. There was an opportunity here. "I offer you first crack at my friend here. Leave the flesh but the blood is yours. Don't make him too dry though, leave a bit of fluid to keep him tender." There was a flurry of motion followed by the muffled scream of the Trollgre. All in all it was a short kill. It took the famished vampires' only seconds to end his life. Malek assessed the situation as he watched the three feed. It was almost dainty compared to him. He picked out the strongest of the trio and then just waited.

"Now was I right or was I right? Fae is a choice meal. Everything else pales in comparison." The yellowish eyes of the vampires were now on him. They had more than enough to eat and had regained most of their strength. Malek smiled thinly, "I don't think I like the way you are looking at me. I just allowed you to partake in my meal. This is something I don't do on a regular basis. You need to lower your eyes or pay the price." The wendigo shifter knew what was coming and strangely enough his hunger died down in anticipation.

"We bow only to our master. This is the vampire homeland by treaty, fae. A master will come for us to serve." The brave one spoke again.

"Not too bright are you. I am that master." Malek let out a good natured chuckle. "It's the twenty first century for goodness sake, time to think out of the box." In a flash he had the two weaker vampires in hand; he snapped their necks and then ripped off their heads with strong bony claws. The two bodies dropped to the cave floor in oddly shaped heaps. Malek loomed over the last of his visitors, the one he had picked to be the strongest. "Think you can bow to me now?" The vampire dropped to his knees expecting the worst. A strong bony claw fell lightly on his shoulder. "Loyalty is rewarded by me and so is strength." There was a look of disbelief on the vampire's face as the strong claw pulled him to his feet and began dusting him off.

"Call me your master." said the Malek. The request was simple, almost gentle in tone, but the ramification of not doing as the powerful creature requested was a sure death sentence.

"My master," said the vampire immediately. He went to drop to his knee but the Malek stopped him and proceeded to straighten the man's jacket and flatten the lapels.

"No, you do not kneel to me. We are a team, a team of flesh and blood." The Malek smiled, "You are second only to me in this new kingdom. I believe we have been denied our homeland long enough. Nasty humans and withered old fae should not keep us from what is ours." With unbelievable speed the flesh eaters arm was around the vampire's shoulders. The man was speaking to the vampire like they were long lost friends.

"It is time for the world to remember the power of the predator. There is a town of humans and a smattering of withered old fae that are begging to be used as examples of our power. No more hiding, no more picking the weakest of the herd, we need to flex our muscle." After a moment the Malek added, "We will need others to assist us in our cause. Can you arrange that?" The flesh eater was now staring at the remains of the Trollgre; the hunger was overcoming his thoughts.

The vampire watched the man warily. "My master what remains of my swarm would come to my call. Perhaps they can bring others in hiding with them. The murderer of our last master is with your old fae. They will come to see her punished."

"Numbers?" asked the Malek still standing with his arm around the thin creature at his side.

The human hunter that had killed the master had returned and burned the lair out within a night of the Wanderer's death but many of the swarm had already left. Those that had escaped split into small groups. The skill of the hunter had been surprising and some of the swarm had been tracked down as they moved into new territories but many had survived. He could contact them. There would be other rouges too. The vampire said confidently, "Enough my master."

"Hey we are friends now, call me Malek, and when you talk to your brothers and sisters tell them to come hungry and soon. I'm no longer willing to hide in the shadows. My hunger grows and I will no longer deny it." The wendigo stepped forward, releasing his hold on the other man and tore into the flesh of the bounty hunter. Pale yellow eyes flashed as the vampire watched the ferocity of the fed. Forcing himself to turn from the sight, the power this creature exuded offered the members of the swarm more than the Wanderer could have ever shared. He would not let his new companion down; he placed a call to start building an army.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

"Bo." Lila called and the succubus looked up. "You will recover and, with our help, faster than you think." She turned and left the room. Kenzi was torn but followed the cupid out the door. Bo smiled this time as Lila's aura had remained strong. The fae had meant every word she said. She turned to Lauren who was resting uneasily next to her. It would not be long before the good doctor was awake and asking all sorts of questions.

Running a hand along her stomach Bo frowned to herself as she felt the uneven patches of her skin. She hadn't had time to put her shirt back on and it was now sitting on the floor somewhere between the living room and her current position. Thinking about how she had revealed her body to Kenzi and Lila made her grimace. It would have been more tactful to just show a side or something but knowing that there might be an answer to her lack of control was too much. She needed answers. Hell, need did not do her feelings justice, she was literally dying for answers. Living with the fear of losing control during a feed and attacking anything and everything posing a threat was going to get her killed. Vampire toxin? Why hadn't Trick told her about that?

There was a soft sound and Lauren moved beside her, throwing an arm out and slapping it positively over Bo's stomach. The succubus could not help but smile, the possessive nature of the doctor always came out in their sleeping positions. From the very first Lauren would drape a leg or arm over Bo as she slept and Bo had loved it. The subconscious display of affection and protection demonstrated more about Lauren's feelings towards Bo than her guarded words would ever let her share. A soft knocking on the door pulled Bo's attention from Lauren, and she fought to pull the succubus back to safe levels.

"It's me," whispered Cappy. He had just remembered that he told himself he wouldn't enter this room alone again. The flash of bright blue eyes made him recall his words exactly. "Easy there I am just checking on the …patient." His eyes had caught the scarring on Bo's body. "Looks like I should be saying patients." Bo growled but the shaman approached anyway. It was as if he had the answer to a puzzle he had been working on and it put him at ease, "I get it now. You and I will have to have a talk later." Lauren shifted tensing her arm and pulling on Bo. This let Cappy and the succubus know how restless the doctor was becoming.

Without another word Cappy pulled out two talismans and let them drift over Lauren. He began to chant to himself speaking so fast the words could not be understood. Looking up his eyes were reflections of a clear blue skies, Bo held his gaze no matter how disconcerting it was. "She is going to know something is up because I just hit her with one whopper of a healing charm." The big guy looked extremely pleased with himself. "You have about thirty seconds to get your mind around what you are going to tell her." He tugged on one side of his moustache and turned to leave, he bent down and grabbed Bo's shirt from the floor and tossed it to her. As he left the room the large man said with a hint of laughter, "Good luck, she is going to be really confused when she comes to and her memory is going to be spotty for a good five to ten minutes."

If the shaman had missed his estimated time of Lauren's awakening it was by only a second or two. Bo had just enough time to pull on her T-shirt and then turn to watch as Lauren jumped awake. To her surprise the doctor did not simply display a jerk of muscles in bed. No the woman literally went from prone to standing in the blink of an eye. Lauren opened her mouth and then closed it, as she took in her surroundings. Bo saw her look of alarm, as if trying to separate reality from the dream world. "Lauren…" Bo began to speak but instead Lauren held up a finger. Stretching out her arm, Lauren swiped at the skin and watched as the bruises drifted off her body like chalk dust. Shaking her arm, the now powdered injuries, fell away in clouds of faintly colored particles. Placing hands to her face Lauren wiped her cheeks and more puffs of color wafted away, with a terrified look Lauren turned and ran out the door.

Bo cursed as she jumped from the bed to follow right behind Lauren. The fae in the living room were all yelling about sleeping in cabins or something. They didn't give the women a second look, but Bo had her suspicions that each one of them had tabs on what was happening. If there had been time for her to look, she would have confirmed her thoughts by seeing the grip Cappy had on Lila's arm.

Lauren was heading to the workshop, Bo caught up to her just as she had entered the shop. "Lauren stop. Please. I need to explain some things to you." The doctor did not slow down, instead she ran to a side tool bench and grabbed a hammer. "What the hell are you doing?" Bo asked in total confusion. Maybe the shaman's cure had gone bad or something. Lauren slammed the hammer into an open slot and twisted it hard. Bo was about the place a hand on the blonde's arm when a panel door click open. Moving to the edge Lauren gave it a pull. She then grabbed Bo's arm and tugged her into the darkened space slamming the door behind her.

"Don't move." said Lauren with such a tone Bo didn't dare disobey. There was a set of soft clicks and Bo was alarmed as she heard the unmistakable mechanics of the hammer of a gun being engaged. There was another sound and then a very bright localize light came on. Lauren was facing Bo with a large hand gun pointed directly at her. "You have some things to explain?" the voice was cold and so unfamiliar that Bo had to work for words.

"Lauren, Come on it's me. Put down the…" Bo held out a hand and stepped forward.

"Don't," Lauren's voice broke a bit, "Damn it," she growled at her weakness. "Step back. You make a move to touch me and I will shoot you." The doctor was confused but that didn't mean she could let her guard down. She remembered the vampire attack and being hurt. How the hell had Bo made it into her bed? Why was she feeling the effects of a fae healing charm? Roger had died and Kenzi was hurt, the rest of the crew had to be in danger. Pulling in a ragged breath Lauren's mind settled on what could be the only answer. This was Lauren's worst case scenario, the fae sending her loved ones to hunt her down. How had she not seen this, first it had been Kenzi showing up and now…now Bo had been sent to bring her back." The succubus's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Fine," Bo said. She had heard the fear in Lauren's voice and was all too familiar with being out of control and the damage one could do in that state. "Fine, I will not approach you." She took a deep breath, "You were injured. Do you remember that? I found out through Kenzi. Tamsin helped me…" there was a flash of something so raw in Lauren's face as she reacted to the valkyrie's name, Bo had to fight not to grab for the doctor. "Tamsin helped me find a way to get here and help you."

"How many others know where you are?" Lauren asked.

"Kenzi is the only one who knows for sure. Tamsin knows I traveled to find you but has no idea where we are. Now put down the gun, please." said Bo.

The weapon did not move. "I don't recognize the cure that was used on me. I was beat up pretty badly." said Lauren. "How did you do this?"

Bo interrupted, "You think..." Lauren raised an eyebrow. Bo just shook her head. "You were dying and we … I have been trying to help, pushing chi into you off and on for hours." Bo knew that Lauren had caught her slip up. As stressed as the doctor was telling her that she had been living with fae for a year was not the best piece of information to drop on her right now.

There was a tremor in Lauren's hand. Bo had just lied to her. Some other fae was here. God she had tried to think her way through this scenario on so many sleepless nights. "I know why you are lying to me Bo. They sent you for me. I never thought you would be the one to come for me. I mean I thought about it but never thought you would really agree…" There were tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to help Taft." The doctor sniffed and used the back of her free hand to wipe at her face. "I was stupid and tried to get out when I realized what was happening. I said terrible things to you, I know and I am so sorry if I hurt you. I switched the DNA for the operation. Ask Dyson, he had to know. I just couldn't be a slave any more. I was in danger." Lauren knew she was babbling and tried to calm herself. "I will not be put on trial by the fae." This time her voice was firm, regaining some of the resolve she had shown.

Bo had to remember to breathe. "Lauren I am not here to take you in. I would never do that." She stepped forward and Lauren's eyes widened in fear, forcing Bo to step back. "Damn it!" yelled Bo in frustration. She would not have Lauren afraid of her. "Lauren put the gun down. You have nothing to fear from me. Why would I save you and then take you back. Think about it."

Lauren's hand was sweating. She adjusted her grip on her gun. With a low voice she said, "There is a bounty on my head, a lot of money for me dead or alive. I have had to kill four times to protect myself. Someone has now sent vampires after me so I am not sure about anything anymore." Seeing the pained look on Bo face she continued, "No, I don't really think you would take me in for money but you would do so much to keep the people important to you safe. I could be a means to an end for…"

"The people important to me," yelled Bo, this time in anger. "Are you kidding me? Using you as a means to an end…"

"Yes," snapped Lauren, "People important to you like Tamsin and Dyson and Trick…" a look of such distress passed over Lauren's face as she realized she had just said that out loud. She rolled her head as the stress of holding the gun was getting to her. With more control she continued, "I get it. We are not in a relationship any more. I had my reasons for ending things and you were gracious enough to understand." Lauren paused, "You do not owe me anything, and I don't, I shouldn't, expect any special treatment. But I will not let you take down the people who have become my new family. They accept me for me and nothing else. You and your partner can fight me but leave them alone."

"Is that why you ran down here? To pull me away from your 'FAMILY'? Protect them from the big bad succubus?" Bo bit out the words. If Lauren was laying it out on the line then two could play at that game. "Gracious, I was gracious when we took a break? You gave me no choice in the whole thing. You just fucking broke my heart. Important people, really, important people, you were the most important person in my life. You are the most important person in my life. I was dealing with all these changes and you just wave good-bye, I had to turn to someone because you weren't there. Oh and while we are at it, give me a little bit of credit, your comments at Taft's compound. Let's just say your aura speaks louder than any words, you were almost blinding me with your emotions." Bo took another baby step forward. Lauren did not back down, Bo continued, "and Baby you loved me then and you love me now. I can see it so put down the gun. You are not going to hurt me and you know it."

"Of course I love you Bo, but that is not enough. Others had to help you feed, help you with the dawning; I just had to stand by as the worthless human! God, I can't be enough for you and you know it Bo. Damn it, just don't come any closer." Lauren cried. "Who is the other fae? I don't want to hurt you but I can't let more people be put in danger by my presence. So just tell me and we can end this."

Bo was angry, hurt and ashamed all at once as she watched Lauren struggle. The Wanderer had left her with scars on the outside, but it turns out that Lauren was just as beat up on the inside. The power within Bo was growing as her succubus was rising to the surface. It spoke to how much Bo wanted to comfort Lauren and take all her fears and hurt away. Bo would have to do something fast before she lost control. Lauren, for her part, looked just as sad and upset as Bo felt.

Stealing a quick look around, Bo knew that Lauren had obviously thought this out and there was a reason she was in this room. The doctor knew her weaknesses and strengths. No, Lauren had a trap for her in here somewhere. Bo would have to try another tactic and it was a cheap shot but she had to try.

"How do you feel?" asked Bo. Lauren growled at the question. "I know," said Bo, "You were healed by a fae, but how do you feel?"

"I'm fine Bo. The fae are wonderful healers, I am as good as new. Answer my question, who is the other fae?" Lauren snapped and adjusted her grip on the gun. Bo's tone was different and she was going to be hitting her with something new. This was not a good sign.

"Don't you want to know how I feel?" asked Bo. "Maybe I am here for something totally unrelated to any fae business." asked Bo. Running a hand up her arm Lauren caught sight of some scars. She had to be the foremost expert on Bo's body and these were new injuries. Bo then ran her fingers through her hair and pulled the dark locks back for a moment allowing Lauren to see the damage to the sides of her neck. Lauren let out a small gasp. Releasing her hair, Bo snapped, "Maybe you don't care about me anymore. You have been through a lot, but when you were in the living room and saw my scars you seemed concerned. You were pretty out of it and probably don't remember. Let me show you."

Lauren frowned, there was some foggy memory of Bo talking and then it came crashing back, she froze as Bo pulled her shirt off. Bo tossed the shirt over her shoulder. The scars covered her body and Lauren's trained eyes knew exactly what she was looking at. The savage bites and tear marks screamed the whole story to the doctor. All she wanted to do was drop the gun and pull Bo to her and hold her close forever to make up for the pain.

Bo did not flinch but instead continued in that calm voice that masked her true feelings, "See the master vampires of the swarm that Kenzi is chasing held me captive for about three months…" Cussing herself Bo should have thought of this earlier. The hard edge to the doctor crashed before her and Bo watched as Lauren fought to control herself. The succubus continued, "I have something called vampire toxin in my blood stream. There is something about my heart…" Lauren let out a small sound of distress. "I need the best doctor I know so…"

"Don't move." said Lauren the sound of resignation was thick in her voice. If Bo was truly here to take her in, she never stood a chance. After all her preparation, Bo had totally broken her resolve in less than ten minutes. Bo froze as the lights brightened around her and she watched the doctor disengaged a set of battery cables from a car battery. Bo looked down and saw she was standing on a large metal plate embedded into the floor. Lauren was standing on a floor switch. Quietly Lauren said, "If you had started to pull my chi I would just have had to step back and you would have been…"

"Fried!" said Bo with a yelp as she stepped forward. With a finger she pushed the gun barrel away from her. "You are not in danger from me, I promise." The succubus leaned in but Lauren stepped back quickly setting the safety on the gun then placed it on a shelf. Lauren reached out to touch Bo but stopped and turned walking around a corner.

Following Bo was not really surprised to round the corner and come into what looked like a work area connected to a small living space. Bo did not have to time to see any more, Lauren had turned away from her and had her arms wrapped tightly around herself. From several feet away the succubus could see the doctor's body shake. Reading her aura, the pain and fear that was surrounding her friend was staggering. "Lauren?" said Bo. The doctor turned her head slightly, she was crying. "Lauren," growled Bo. The doctor felt the succubus's presence and then the strong embrace. "You are safe, Baby. You are safe." Bo whispered into her hair.

The doctor turned in Bo's arms, "No Bo, I am never truly safe anymore. I live my life in a constant state of paranoia. You found me, so the fae council will find me. If you don't turn me in then the vampires might or someone else." Lauren pushed away and Bo let her go.

Wiping her eyes and pulling back on the calm exterior she always wore, Lauren said, "I can't even see the pain others are in because of my own worries. I am sorry. Here let me see your arm." She reached forward and touched Bo's arm. She ran her hands over the bites. The trained touch working its way over each ridge and depression. Lauren reached for Bo's torso, but a warm hand stopped her. Lauren looked into the dark brown eyes of the succubus. Bo smiled and brought the doctor's hands to her lips and kissed each palm lightly. Pulling slightly Lauren freed her hands and then walked away from Bo. She could not let herself get caught in those feelings. They were just friends now. Bo had to find someone else, for her own good. Nothing about that fact of life had changed.

"You still want to know about the other fae?" Bo asks while watching the doctor's retreating back and fighting the urge not to pull her back into her arms. "The other fae were already here when I arrived. They live here and have for five hundred or more years. I did not bring anyone here."

Lauren turned to look at Bo, "What are you talking about? There are no fae communities until you reach the coast. How can there be fae here?"

Bo shrugged, "They're a band of outlaws. Originally exiled from the main fae and then assumed dead after a battle. There is a gremlin, a cupid, a stoneling, a shaman and a half fae, gremlin and cupid mixed with human. The shaman and the cupid helped care for you. I just provided some extra chi and tried to share, whatever the hell that means." Bo chuckled.

Lauren said carefully, "A natural hybrid." She narrowed her eyes at Bo. Was this a cruel trick due to her work with Taft? Running her hands over her face she fought to get some control of her doubts. "If they live here I have to have run into them at some point. Who are they?" Bo walked forward with an apologetic look on her face. Lauren was confused and then it hit her and she staggered a bit. Bo had been around her the whole time and the only others she would have met would be the crew. How had she been so blind?

"Well you do work well with the fae." said Bo with a laugh. Lauren said nothing she was totally still. She had ended up working with the fae all over again. "If it makes you feel any better they are just as freaked out about all of this as you are." said Bo. "I thought Lila was going to have my hide when I first arrived. She is quite protective of you. The Colonel is the gremlin lord, and his glamor abilities are amazing. The story goes he is so good he fooled the fae council with it so don't feel bad that you didn't catch on earlier. If the vampire swarm Kenzi was chasing hadn't showed up here you all would still be in the dark, and I would not be here." Bo walked to Lauren and took her hands in her own.

"The vampires weren't sent for me? Kenzi was chasing them?" said Lauren.

"Ya," Bo said softly, "The three of us have had a year of it, haven't we. Kenzi is avenging the death of Massimo, a man she was thralled into thinking she loved. The same vampire that decided that he wanted to use me as his never ending snack bar." Lauren stiffened at the tone of the remark. Bo was in trouble, if Lauren hadn't believed it before she believed it now.

"How badly are you hurt Bo?" asked Lauren.

Bo gave a barking laugh and moved quickly away from Lauren and sat down on the sofa. "Well I found out I have something called Vampire Toxin in my blood and it messes with my heart or blood flow. All I know is I have big time control problems when I sense danger and I try to kill anything that I see as a threat to the people I love or myself." Bo ran a hand through her hair.

"V-Toxin or Vampire Toxin is a fae based anticoagulant that localizes around vampire bites. With one bite the system recovers quickly but victims of multiple bites have blood flow issues as the heart is not solely responsible for the speed at which the blood travels around the body. At each bite location the flow of blood is quickened and surges. I imagine at first it was very painful." Bo looked away quickly and Lauren took that as verification. Lauren stepped forward and placed her hands on Bo's stomach, she examined the scars as if trying to come up with a way to help Bo immediately.

Bo had to fight not to moan at the feel of Lauren's hands on her. Whether Lauren knew it or not, her touch carried so much more with it than a doctor's concern. Lauren started to speak as she took her hands and slowly pulled them down Bo's sides. "With Trick as your grandfather, the effects would be…"

"You have to stop," Bo whispered and Lauren looked up quickly.

Lauren was in full on doctor mode but stopped at the look on Bo's face. The succubus was staring at her with such an intense look, it made Lauren blush and turn away. "Oh, I am sorry. You know me and the science…It has just been a long time and I wanted to…"

"I would agree that it has been a long time." said Bo. Lauren stepped back and held up a hand but Bo grabbed it and pulled it to her heart. "My heart is hurting Dr. Lewis. I believe you are the only one that can cure me." Lauren swallowed hard and pulled at her hand again, but Bo would not let go.

"Bo," Lauren gave up trying to pull away and leaned in to place her forehead against Bo's. "As a doctor I can help you but you need to find someone who can…" she never got the rest out. Warm, full lips pressed against the side of her neck. Lauren tried again, "A fae would be able to…" the hot tip of Bo's tongue started to trace a line to Lauren's ear. "God Bo, you need to listen to me. I am not what you want."

Strong hands gripped Lauren and she felt her body being pulled impossible close to Bo. The succubus growled out, "You are exactly what I want Lauren. You always have been. I did things that made you doubt my feeling for you so much that I lost you. My heart was broken before that damn vampire ever got a hold of me. I need you Lauren. I am in love with you and I know you love me too. I am never going to let you forget that." Bo's lips found Lauren's and the intensity of their connection burned. It felt so right to be in each others arms again.

Lauren gasped when Bo pulled back. "I want you right now." Bo kissed Lauren again fast and hard, "Do you want me too?" The doctor knew she should say no. She knew that Bo needed more than a human could offer, but the emotion that Bo's eyes held was so irresistible. This was the women she cherished, the only person in the world that truly made Lauren feel loved and safe. "Lauren, do you want me?" Bo asked again with a huskiness to her voice, it rumbled with the need in the succubus.

"I do want you Bo, God help me but I do." Lauren whispered into Bo's ear. With small cry Bo pulled Lauren to the small bed that was at the side of the room. The doctor arched into her lover as Bo's hands reached for the T-Shirt she was wearing. With a quick motion the shirt was off and the two women had to giggle at the matching sports bras, "Nice choice Doc, but I think they have to go." Bo pulled hers off and then watched as Lauren gave hers a toss. "Beautiful," said Bo and she lowered herself to press into Lauren's bare chest.

Heat shot through Lauren's body and she groaned at the searing feel of Bo's breasts on her own. "Bo," she said and found her call answered by hot wet lips pressing into hers then slowly traveling down her body. The moist heat from Bo's mouth finding and exploring all the sensitive places no one else knew about. Nipping and sucking, biting and licking, those sensations alone were causing Lauren's body to quicken slightly.

"Oh no, not yet Baby," growled Bo and Lauren had to laugh.

"Like I have any real control of that when you know me so…." She giggled. Lauren then gasped loudly as Bo's hand found the button to her jeans and popped it. Bo moved to look right in her eyes as she pulled down the zipper.

"Do you want me?" said Bo and she waited for Lauren's reply. Bo's knuckles started to brush the area of skin exposed by Lauren's undone fly.

The doctor nodded as she pulled Bo to her lips and whispered, "Yes, Bo I want you." The kiss was hot and wet and only broke as Lauren gasped as Bo's hands shifted, pulling hard on her jeans and panties to strip her bare. Bo growled at the sight of Lauren's body and, as if spurred on by her own sounds, let her warm hands splay across Lauren's feverish skin and then travel down the doctor's body until one hand cupped Lauren's sex. Lauren pushed up fast and Bo let out a low laugh as she delighted in the feel of her lover. Fingers slid over tender skin exploring the sexy secret places of the doctor's body. Adjusting her position, Bo added some pressure with her palm to enhance the sensation her fingers were creating, Lauren bit her lip as her body responded.

Bo's mouth found Lauren's breasts and lavished them as she slowly built the sensations at her core. Finally moving her full attentions to Lauren's center, the soft sound of pleasure that Lauren made as Bo pressed her fingers inside was almost the succubus's undoing. Bo lowered her mouth to suck and tease Lauren's nerve center causing cascades of pleasure to pulse through Lauren as Bo's fingers worked a familiar rhythm, curving and adjusting inside the tight walls to find the most sensitive places.

Sensing Lauren's climax Bo wanted to watch and she replaced her mouth with the talented fingers. With a few more skilled moves, Bo smiled as Lauren cried out and crashed over the edge to total release. It might have been just a short time but for a few moments the world was just as it should have been for the women entangled in each other's arms.


End file.
